Slave
by Sweetylove30
Summary: Teresa, une jeune esclave, est acheté par Jane, un homme riche, contre l'esclave. Se passe au milieu du 19eme siècle. Univers Alternatif. Traduction.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut les amis.**

**Comme promis, voici la traduction de la fic de** _ShunKickShunKers_**, précédemment commencé par** _Fascinatemyself_**. Je l'ai reprise, mais les 9 premiers chapitres ne sont pas traduit par moi mais par** _Fascinatemyself_**. Comme toujours, je posterais tout les deux jours, du moins je vais essayer. Il y a en tout 28 chapitres et j'en ai 22 prêt a être posté. N'ayez aucune crainte, je n'en oublie pas** _United_**, mais l'auteur n'a rien posté depuis quelques temps déjà et je n'ai plus de nouvelles.**

**J'ai également d'autres fics a venir, dont d'autres traductions.**

**Voilà, je vous rappel un peu le sujet de cette fic.**

Auteur: _ShunKickShunKers_

Genre: Angst/romance

Rating: T

Personnages: un peu tout le monde, l'équipe, Jane, Lisbon, Minelli, Mashburn…. Mais ils sont tous différents de ce que nous connaissons.

**Voilà, je vous laisse maintenant découvrir, ou redécouvrir cette fic.**

**Bonne lecture,**

_Sweety_

* * *

**Résumé**: _Teresa, une jeune esclave, est acheté par Jane, un homme riche, contre l'esclave. Se passe au milieu du 19eme siècle. Univers Alternatif._

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

Le murmure de la foule, des bruits indéfinissables, l'air chargé de poussière, quelques voix çà et là. Tout était mélangé en un fouillis incompréhensible. Elle n'écoutait presque pas ce qui se disait. Elle avait faim, était épuisée, et ne désirait qu'une chose : que ce cauchemar cesse.

-" Allez ! Dépêchons, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps."

Pendant les trois derniers jours, elle n'avait pas dormi plus de deux heures, ni beaucoup mangé, ni pu se laver Mais elle n'était pas la seule dans cette situation. Une cinquantaine de personnes, elle comprise, attendaient dans cette petite pièce. Leurs habits étaient plutôt propres quoiqu'en lambeaux –personne ne s'occupait (beaucoup) d'eux. Ils portaient tous ce maudit collier numéroté à leur cou. Leurs poignets étaient attachés dans leur dos, et ils étaient tous là, priant pour une seule chose : partir loin, très loin de cet enfer. Malheureusement, il n'existait que deux façons de s'en sortir, et elle n'aimait ni l'une ni l'autre : être vendu, ou mourir.

Le contre-maître –un grand homme bien bâti, dont les épaules étaient recouvertes par une courte cape- cria, faisant claquer son fouet dans le vide.

-" Venez mes beautés, souriez du mieux que vous pouvez et soyez gentilles, ou du moins donnez-vous-en l'apparence !"

Alors que toute la masse de haillons se déplaçait vers la porte, quelques gardes s'autorisèrent à rire sans retenue.

-" Hey Tessa !" L'appela un des portiers. " Tu ferais bien de vite revenir, qu'on puisse s'amuser ce soir."

Elle frissonna mais ne se retourna pas. Elle allait encore une fois trouver un moyen de s'enfuir. Et cette fois, elle réussirait, se promit-elle.

Ils furent séparés en groupes de cinq sur trois rangées, suivant leur âge, leur sexe et leur couleur de peau. Elle, fut mise à l'écart des autres, derrière et masquée par d'épais rideaux gris. Là, une cage en barreaux d'acier l'attendait, assez grande pour qu'elle puisse se tenir debout. Elle fut détachée puis jetée sans ménagement à l'intérieur, et on verrouilla bien derrière elle. Un garde armé d'une lance se tenait assez proche, gardant un œil sur elle.

-" Tu ne seras pas si chanceuse cette fois-ci Tessa." Dit-il avec un sourire satisfait. " Le Boss a quelqu'un de spécial qui pourrait être intéressé par toi et il veut être sûr que tu n'essayeras pas de t'enfuir à nouveau."

Le Boss. C'était ainsi qu'ils surnommaient le patron, Brad Elias. Cette nouvelle ne pouvait être bonne pour elle. Elle agrippa les barreaux et fixa d'un air furieux le soldat. Pour toute réponse, il rit. Sa fatigue disparut lentement alors que ses poings, empoignant les barreaux de sa cage, blanchissaient.

-" Ris tant que tu peux." Cracha-t-elle furieusement. " Quand je serais sortie d'ici, la première chose que je ferais sera de t'ouvrir la gorge."

Son ton déterminé n'eut pour effet que d'amuser l'homme davantage.

-" Et bien, et bien, Tessa je n'en doute pas. Mais avant cela, tu ferais bien de te faire libérer par ton nouveau maître !"

-" Je ne suis pas une esclave !" Cria-t-elle en retour. " Je n'en étais pas une au départ, et n'en deviendrai jamais une !"

Le garde sourit et se pencha pour s'approcher d'elle, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

-" Je me fiche de ce que tu étais avant, c'est ce que tu es maintenant qui importe." Murmura-t-il, moqueur. " Tu as été achetée par le Boss, et tu devrais bien te comporter si tu veux partir d'ici. Pas que je m'en plaigne. Les gars et moi nous amusons beaucoup avec toi." Sa main saisit brusquement son menton. " Tu as une peau si lisse et un caractère si…féroce ! Tes cris sont si stimulants… »

Ses paroles auraient dû la terrifier. Plus maintenant. Elle se libéra de sa poigne, ravala sa colère et regarda à travers ses barreaux. Les rideaux n'étaient pas bien fermés, et elle pouvait voir ses infortunés compagnons se faire examiner sous toutes les coutures. Une femme aux cheveux noirs, d'âge moyen, dessinait de légers motifs sur la poitrine d'un jeune homme. Teresa se rappela vaguement qu'il s'appelait Harry et le plaint. Il était assez beau, et cette vieille perverse cherchait sans aucun doute un esclave pour satisfaire ses envies sexuel. Teresa savait qu'elle était attirante, mais heureusement pas assez pour tenter des acheteurs potentiels. Brad Elias était bien connu pour la bonne santé et la docilité de ses marchandises, mais aussi pour ses prix outrageusement élevés.

-" Oui, une pièce rare, monsieur. Seulement dix-sept ans, bien née et éduquée, je vous l'assure… "

Tiens, quand on parlait du loup ! L'homme écarta les rideaux pour pouvoir passer, accompagné d'un énorme client richement habillé. Brad Elias était plutôt attirant bien bâti, de belles boucles brunes et de sombres yeux pétillants. Malgré sa fabuleuse fausse gentillesse, il arrivait à garder un chiffre d'affaire stable, charmant les gens pour qu'ils achètent ses esclaves…

Le client, au contraire, avait l'air de souffrir seulement pour ne serait-ce que marcher. S'il n'avait pas eu de la barbe et porté des vêtements différents, il aurait put être pris pour une femme enceinte de huit mois avec des yeux de porcins.

Elias s'arrêta devant sa cage et la montra du doigt. Teresa recula instinctivement, déglutit, avant d'adopter une position plus confortable.

-" Alors, qu'en pensez-vous cher monsieur ? N'est-elle pas magnifique ?"

Ces mots lui firent presque perdre ses moyens. _Magnifique mon cul oui !_ Pensa-t-elle. Ses cheveux bruns étaient emmêlés et elle était loin d'être propre. Mais ses vêtements accentuaient les courbes élégantes de son corps quand elle était détachée. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'ils avaient fait une exception pour elle ce jour-là. Ce dernier détail sembla attirer l'attention du client.

-" Oh oui, elle l'est."

-" Je la vends pour cinq cents dollars. Je sais que c'est un petit peu cher." Ajouta-t-il rapidement avant que l'homme ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit. " Mais regardez-là attentivement. Je pense qu'elle les vaut bien. Elle est en bonne santé, jeune et jolie. Croyez-moi cher monsieur, vous ne trouverez aucune autre femme de cette qualité sur le marché."

Gros lard –le surnom qu'elle avait donné au client- parut attiré par l'idée et séduit par le discours du marchant. Teresa savait que si elle ne réagissait pas assez vite, elle allait être vendue. Et heureusement pour elle, elle devenait de plus en plus forte lorsqu'il s'agissait de dégoûter les acheteurs.

Une idée, vite !

Elle se leva, droite et fière, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, fixant le prochainement ancien acheteur potentiel avec un regard méprisant.

-" Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu gobes tout ce que le Boss te dis" fit-elle nonchalamment. Ses paroles attirèrent l'attention de Gros lard. Elias et le garde étaient tous les deux tendus à l'idée de ce qu'elle allait dire. " Il te considère seulement comme un gros lard, un pigeon qui s'apprête à acheter un esclave dont il rêve de se débarrasser depuis qu'il l'a acheté. Ouais Gros lard" ajouta-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit les yeux de l'homme grands ouverts de stupeur. " C'est à toi que je parle."

Elle savait qu'elle allait regretter ses mots dès qu'elle les dit. Le garde la frappa violemment entre les côtes avec le bout de sa lance. Teresa cria de douleur et se massa l'endroit où il l'avait blessée. Le client fronça les sourcils en regardant le Boss.

-" Vous êtes sûr que vous n'êtes pas en train de me duper ? Elle est jolie, mais je n'aime pas vraiment les grandes gueules."

Elias haussa seulement les épaules, essayant de rattraper son impolitesse.

-" Je suis désolé cher monsieur. Elle est bien élevée et a l'esprit vif…"

-" Ça je m'en fiche !" Répondit l'homme avec colère. " Je veux seulement une jolie fille qui ne se plaindra pas toutes les cinq secondes."

-" Ça risque d'être compliqué." Fit Teresa en protégeant ses côtes. " Tu sens aussi mauvais que tu es laid, Gros lard. N'importe quelle femme se plaindrait de ton odeur."

Cette fois-ci, le garde la frappa à la tête. Elle se roula en boule, s'éloignant autant qu'elle le pouvait mais n'arrêta pas de fusiller Gros lard du regard.

-" Allons voir d'autres articles cher monsieur." Dit rapidement Elias. " Je suis sûr que nous avons exactement ce que vous voulez ici. Mon assistant, Riddle, a une assez belle collection de jeunes filles. Riddle ? Peux-tu montrer tout ceci à ce gentleman ?"

L'assistant, grand et fin, acquiesça et invita le client à le suivre, essayant de l'amadouer avec des phrases et des compliments alors que son employeur se tournait à nouveau vers elle. Teresa sentit les ennuis arriver lorsqu'Elias lui jeta un regard glacial.

-" Tu m'as causé bien plus de problèmes que je ne l'imaginais. Je pensais que tu aurais été assez sage pour te taire, après toutes les punitions que je t'ai infligées, je me rends compte que j'ai été trop gentil."

Il se pencha vers elle, son visage très proche du sien. La fureur sourde qu'elle vit dans ses yeux la fit frissonner, mais elle se jura de ne pas craquer devant cet homme.

-" Je te ferai regretter chaque mot que tu as dit. Je briserai jusqu'à la plus petit forme de rébellion que je verrais dans tes yeux. Et je te jure que tu souhaiteras mourir bien avant que j'en ai fini avec toi. Compris ?"

Teresa acquiesça et déglutit. Elle devait à tout prix s'échapper d'ici, et très, très vite.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**J'espère que ce début vous aura plu. Je posterais la suite normalement dans deux jours, mais je ne garantie rien, étant donné que maintenant je travail 6 jours sur 7.**

**Bonne journée.**

_Sweety 10/02/13_


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut les amis. Voici un second chapitre et je m'excuse pour le retard, quelques petits soucis. Ma voiture m'a lâché, je me retrouve donc a pieds et il va falloir que je trouve l'argent pour la faire réparer au plus vite et ça ne va pas être facile.**

**Enfin, voici le chapitre, c'est-ce qui compte.**

**Merci a tous pour les commentaires et comme je le disais sur le premier chapitre, je n'ai commencé la traduction qu'au chapitre 10, donc je n'ai aucun mérite pour les 9 chapitres que je vais poster.**

**Je vous laisse donc découvrir ou redécouvrir ce chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture.**

_Sweety_

* * *

Résumé: _Teresa, une jeune esclave, est acheté par Jane, un homme riche, contre l'esclave. Se passe au milieu du 19eme siècle. Univers Alternatif._

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

Lorsqu'une maladresse de Riddle lui offrit l'occasion de s'enfuir, elle la saisit….

Toute la matinée, Teresa avait eut à endurer la parlotte incessante des hommes et femmes de la classe moyenne discutant de la meilleure façon de domestiquer les esclaves non obéissants, et la classe supérieure était à la recherche d'une bonne affaire. Quelques clients l'avaient regardée, mais elle leur avait tous fait peur en grimaçant, les insultant ou les menaçant. Ils n'étaient rien d'autre que des lâches, pensa-t-elle amèrement. Elle ne laisserait aucun d'entre eux l'acheter.

Deux heures plus tard, Elias était revenu vers elle, et avait ordonné à Riddle de la déplacer, fatigué de son comportement peu coopératif. L'assistant avait ouvert le verrou et l'avait traînée hors de la cage, l'emportant loin de la partie des achats, pour une autre cellule, plus petite cette fois. Lorsqu'il l'enferma, il laissa tomber la clé à sa portée, et plus important encore, ne le remarqua pas.

Dès qu'il avait eu le dos tourné, Teresa s'en était emparée et l'avait cachée sous un tas de terre. Un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle l'informa qu'il y avait une porte à moitié cachée derrière des meubles. Elle se souvint que quelques personnes privilégiées entraient par là. Ses pensées furent brutalement interrompues lorsqu'Elias entra, fouet à la main, prêt à s'en servir sur elle.

-" Tu vas vraiment regretter de m'avoir fait perdre mes clients, Teresa." Lui murmura-t-il d'un ton menaçant. "A cause de toi, trois de mes plus gros acheteurs ont juré de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds ici.

-" Peut-être qu'ils se sont seulement rendu compte de qui tu étais réellement." Répliqua-t-elle sèchement. "Un type cinglé, laid, avide et qui plus est un escroc, dont le seul plaisir est de voir les gens souffrir !"

Le Boss s'arrêta et la fixa d'un air furieux. Un frisson la parcourut, et elle recula aussi loin qu'elle le put.

-" Voir les gens souffrir tu dis ? Chaque homme, femme, ou enfant ici a été acheté parce que des gens ne pouvaient pas sortir de leur vie misérable. Même toi…" Il cessa de parler, et un sourire naquit progressivement sur ses lèvres. " Oh je vois, tu le nies toujours."

Teresa leva le menton et le fixa.

-" Je nie toujours quoi ?"

-" Tu ne veux pas te résoudre à admettre que ton propre père t'a vendu à moi, le plus légalement possible."

Son sang se glaça. Ses mots la transperçaient comme des coups de couteaux, et elle se mit à enrager intérieurement. Ses yeux brillaient de rage.

-" LA FERME !" Cria-t-elle, se jetant sur les barreaux, ses mains les serrant étroitement. " Je t'interdis !"

L'homme grogna et éclata d'un rire fort, amusé.

-" Oui, c'est ça. Je savais que tu pensais toujours que ta famille ne t'avait pas volontairement abandonnée."

-" Et c'est le cas ! Père ne m'aurait jamais fait…"

Un coup et le fouet partit sur ses doigts. Elle recula brusquement et gémit, serrant sa main contre sa poitrine.

-" Ton père t'a vendue parce que tu lui rappelais trop ta pauvre mère décédée, chère enfant." Répliqua Elias, toujours en souriant d'un air narquois. "Tu es jolie, tu sais ? J'ai eu de la chance de t'avoir à un si bas prix."

-" Tu mens." Siffla-t-elle, frottant sa main meurtrie. "Je sais qu'il ne l'aurait jamais fait."

Brad Elias haussa les épaules. La porte s'ouvrit et la tête de Riddle apparut dans entrebâillement.

-" Hum…Monsieur ? Un client vous demande. Il ne veut pas faire affaire avec moi."

Elias grogna de déception et rattacha le fouet à sa ceinture. Il sourit méchamment à la jeune femme, promettant de revenir la voir bientôt. Puis, il quitta la pièce Riddle lui emboîtant le pas.

Seule. Elle était enfin seule. Teresa se permit de respirer quelques secondes, et, n'entendant aucun bruit derrière la porte, déterra la clé. Très prudemment, elle étira son bras hors de la cage et le tordit suffisamment pour atteindre le verrou. Elle y mit la clé et la tourna lentement, et le plus silencieusement qu'elle put. Elle entendit le « clic » annonçant le déverrouillage et son cœur s'accéléra en quelques secondes. Le silence était perçant lorsque ses mains tremblantes poussèrent la porte à barreaux, à présent déverrouillée. Chaque son, le léger grincement des gonds, son propre souffle, le froissement de ses vêtements, chaque son était amplifié. Elle s'accorda quelques secondes pour se calmer. Maintenant, elle devait agir vite. Elias pouvait revenir dans la pièce à n'importe quel moment et remarquer qu'elle était sur le point de…

Il y eut un claquement bruyant et un homme apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Teresa se figea sur place, tel un cerf mis en joue par un chasseur.

-" Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques !"

Pour une raison quelconque, Riddle était revenu, et maintenant, c'était sa seule occasion de fuir. Teresa se précipita hors de la salle, ouvrit la porte qu'elle avait repérée plus tôt, heureusement pas fermée à clef, et courut dans les rues bondées. Une seule pensée occupait son esprit si Elias l'attrapait cette fois-ci, et peu importe qu'elle soit «jolie » ou non, elle creuserait sa propre tombe le soir même.

Le fiacre s'arrêta devant la foule, et le conducteur dut descendre du véhicule pour marcher jusqu'à la fenêtre de ses passagers.

-" J'suis désolé m'sieur J'peux pas aller plus loin, y a trop de monde."

Il regarda prudemment l'homme blond, vêtu de vêtement chics, et plus attentivement celui qui l'accompagnait, un grand type brun et bien bâti.

-" Vous ne pouvez pas ?" Répéta le blondinet, une lueur de déception dans le regard. " Oh, et bien il semble que nous allons devoir continuer à pied, qu'en penses-tu Rigsby ?" Ajouta-t-il gaiement en s'adressant à l'autre homme.

-" Je suppose que oui, monsieur." Répondit à contrecœur le grand homme.

Ils sortirent tous les deux de la voiture. Alors que Rigsby demandait au chauffeur de les attendre, sans quoi il n'aurait pas de pourboire, Patrick Jane regarda autour de lui, et grimaça légèrement lorsqu'il remarqua où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

-" Le marché d'esclave." Grogna-t-il. " Je déteste ce quartier de la ville."

Il attendit Rigsby, puis ils se frayèrent un chemin à travers la foule. L'odeur, la cohue et les annonces des marchands l'exaspéraient. La déchéance humaine exposée sur les estrades et la lueur morte dans les yeux des esclaves le firent avoir honte de ses semblables et se demander comment l'humanité pouvait tomber si bas.

-" Même les animaux ne méritent pas d'être traités ainsi." Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Rigsby entendit néanmoins, et répondit sur un ton bas.

-" Vous ne pouvez pas faire grand-chose, M. Jane. Trop de gens préfèrent les esclaves aux domestiques, puisqu'ils n'ont pas besoin d'être payés."

-" Je sais". Le blond soupira. "Et savoir que les marchands d'esclaves sont une branche importante dans la politique, c'en est juste dégoût…"

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Un fouillis de cheveux noirs et de mauvaise odeur le frappa littéralement de plein fouet. Il tomba par terre et se retrouva plaqué sur le sol encrassé par un corps –le corps d'une femme.

-" Hey ! Écartes-toi de lui !"

Rigsby attrapa la femme par le bras et l'éloigna de son maître. Jane se releva en essuyant quelques saletés de son costume. Il dévisagea les quelques personnes qui assistaient à la scène, leur faisant implicitement comprendre qu'il leur serait préférable de passer leur chemin.

-" Ca v…Vous allez bien monsieur ?"

Jane acquiesça et regarda d'un peu plus près la femme. Elle luttait contre Rigsby, essayant d'échapper à son étreinte. Les cheveux noirs en bataille, la peau pâle noircie de poussière, les vêtements en lambeaux, couvrant à peine son corps souple et ses courbes.

-" Laissez-moi partir espèces d'idiots ! Laissez-moi partir !" Elle continua de crier, mais Rigsby ne relâcha pas son emprise. Elle commença à lui donner des coups de pied et à le mordre. Elle essaya même de lui donner un coup de poing sur le nez, sans obtenir de résultat.

Le collier autour de son cou attira l'attention de Jane. Et merde.

C'était une esclave en fuite.

Avant qu'il puisse ordonner à Rigsby de la laisser partir, une voix se fit entendre :

-" Arrêtez-là ! Que quelqu'un l'attrape !"

Un homme, habillé pour faire bonne impression, courut dans leur direction. Derrière lui, un garde armé d'une lance haletait fortement. Lorsqu'ils virent tous les deux que la jeune femme avait été attrapée, le soulagement se lut sur leurs visages et ils marchèrent vers les deux hommes.

-" Mes salutations, Messieurs. Désolés de vous déranger, mais nous pourchassions cette esclave…Merci de l'avoir eue pour nous !"

Jane se contenta de regarder l'homme furieusement. Superficiel, arrogant et aimant le pouvoir que travailler avec des esclaves lui donnait. Cet homme pathétique aimait trop son métier, pensa-t-il. Il n'était pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de lui redonner la fille, mais c'était la loi. Après un ordre silencieux de son maître, Rigsby remit à contrecœur la jeune femme au garde. Le soldat grommela alors qu'il lui tirait vigoureusement les bras dans le dos pour l'attacher.

-" Merci encore messieurs." Dit l'homme en essuyant son front. Ça aurait été une honte si l'un d'entre eux avait réussi à s'échapper des rayons d'Elias…." Mon nom est Riddle, pour vous servir."

Mais Jane ne l'écoutait pas. Il étudiait encore la jeune femme qui l'avait renversé par terre après s'être échappée et qui tentait toujours de se faufiler hors de l'étreinte du garde. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ans, dix-huit ans tout au plus.

-" Qu'allez-vous faire d'elle ?" Lâcha-t-il d'un ton exigeant une vrai réponse.

-" Et bien, la mettre quelque part à part des autres et essayer de corriger cette tendance à vouloir s'échapper. Je suis encore désolé qu'elle vous ait importuné, monsieur… "

Jane ignora sa déclaration et regarda Rigsby. Le grand type se pencha pour écouter ce que son maître avait à dire.

-" Elle a été fouettée." Murmura le blondinet. " Il y a des marques sur ses mains et son visage est meurtri. Penses-tu qu'ils vont… "

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Rigsby lui murmura la réponse à l'oreille.

-" En effet, il la battront à mort. Ce n'est visiblement pas la première fois qu'elle essaye de s'échapper et le marché d'Elias est bien connu pour…l'obéissance de leurs esclaves. Si elle y retournait, Elias brisera sa détermination par tous les moyens possibles, s'il a toujours l'intention de la garder en vie. Si quelqu'un ne la sort pas de là, c'est comme si elle était déjà condamnée. Elle sera morte ce soir."

Jane sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos. La pensée d'une femme battue le dégoûta et fit monter une vague de mépris en lui. Il s'était juré, il y a très longtemps, qu'il ne laisserait pas de telles choses arriver encore s'il pouvait l'empêcher. Ses yeux s'assombrirent lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent ceux de la jeune femme. Elle avait la même expression qu'un animal blessé qui se battait pour rester en vie. Elle savait qu'elle allait mourir si elle était ramenée à Elias, cela se lisait sur son visage. Pourtant, elle n'était pas en train de le prier de l'aider. Le défi, l'orgueil et la fureur se mêlaient dans ses yeux. Elle le maudissait silencieusement d'avoir empêché son évasion. Sans doute aurait-elle réussi à quitter la ville si elle n'avait pas couru tout droit sur lui/si elle ne s'était pas heurtée à lui, pensa-t-il amèrement.

La jeune femme se débâtit encore, grognant et donnant des coups de pied. Le garde lui serra le coup et elle grimaça, les yeux mi-clos à cause de la douleur. Puisque les deux hommes ne réagissaient pas, Riddle décida de partir après un adieu poli.

Jane n'hésita pas une seconde de plus, et tenta le tout pour le tout, suivant l'avis implicite de son serviteur.

-" Combien coûte-t-elle ?"

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui.**

**Je posterais la suite le plus vite possible, mais comme je le disais, j'ai pas mal de choses a régler.**

**Bonne journée.**

_Sweety 14/02/13_


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut les amis.**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre de cette merveilleuse fic.**

**Je suis contente de voir que vous l'aimez autant et je suis certaine que l'auteur aussi.**

**Merci a tous pour vos commentaires.**

**Bonne lecture,**

_Sweety_

* * *

Résumé: _Teresa, une jeune esclave, est acheté par Jane, un homme riche, contre l'esclave. Se passe au milieu du 19eme siècle. Univers Alternatif._

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

_Jane n'hésita pas une seconde de plus, et tenta le tout pour le tout, suivant l'avis implicite de son serviteur._

_-" Combien coûte-t-elle ?"_

Riddle regarda l'homme, surpris. Même la jeune femme, prise de cour par ses paroles, avait arrêté de se débattre et maintenant le fixait aussi surprise que Riddle. Elle devait se demander à quoi il pensait, puisqu'elle était une esclave en fuite et qu'elle l'avait percuté de plein fouet et envoyé par terre. Puis, il vit les instincts de marchand de Riddle reprendre le dessus.

-" Son prix a été fixé à cinq cent, monsieur. Mais puisque vous nous avez aidés, je peux descendre à quatre cent cinquante. Même si elle est un peu têtue, elle est jeune, belle et en bonne santé. Et elle est éduquée."

Jane secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas un discours convaincant du tout, mais plutôt une sorte de texte qu'il avait appris par cœur après avoir entendu quelqu'un d'autre –son patron sans doute- le dire une fois.

-" Pas question que je paie autant."

Il fit une pause et se mit à étudier l'homme, se demandant pour combien il accepterait de se débarrasser de la jeune femme. Le vendeur grimaça, anticipant le début d'une négociation qu'il n'était pas sûr de maîtriser, ni de gagner. Jane sourit discrètement. Ça allait être trop facile.

-" Cent cinquante."

La réaction de Riddle valait le détour. Derrière lui, le garde cligna des yeux d'étonnement et la jeune femme se renfrogna. Jane pensa avec amusement qu'elle avait sûrement dût s'attendre à un prix plus élevé. Peu importait à quel point elle détestait être une esclave, cela devait être plus qu'insultant d'être évaluée à si peu. Mais à ce moment précis il ne cherchait pas à évaluer son prix réel. Il voulait seulement la sortir de là, en énervant un marchand d'esclave en passant. Faire d'une pierre deux coups, la vie était parfois bien faite.

-" Monsieur, essayeriez-vous de m'escroquer…"

-" Cent cinquante et je la prends tout de suite."

-" Trois cents." Tenta de négocier le marchand.

-" Quand Monsieur Jane dit cent cinquante" intervint Rigsby, " c'est cent cinquante. Ni plus, ni moins."

Le marchand soupira de façon spectaculaire, comme s'il réfléchissait. Mais Jane n'avait pas fini. Il vit la lueur dans ses yeux. Il lui suffisait d'avancer un seul dernier argument et il arriverait à le faire capituler. Riddle ne voulait pas spécialement d'elle, et son offre, bien qu'elle soit ridiculement basse, était une réelle opportunité.

-" Elle a échappé à vos gardes au beau milieu de la journée" précisa-t-il. " Beaucoup de gens l'ont vu s'enfuir, et ils savent qu'elle ne sera pas…facilement 'domestiquer'. Personne ne veut d'une esclave rebelle, pas plus qu'ils ne veulent d'une ayant été maltraitée. Vous avez une réputation à tenir, et une esclave négligée n'est pas la meilleure des publicités, vous ne pensez pas ?"

La ride sur le front de Riddle se creusa d'avantage. Il considéra les paroles de Jane.

-" Mon offre est la meilleure que vous aurez avant longtemps, et je pense qu'elle vous a déjà causé assez d'ennuis."

-" Très bien." Le coupa l'homme, résigné. " Donnez-moi l'argent et elle est à vous."

Jane sourit d'un air satisfait. Il n'avait pas encore fini.

-" Allons, n'allez-vous pas me faire signer un contrat ? Quelle garantie ai-je que vous n'allez pas essayer de me poursuivre en justice par la suite ?"

Riddle grommela et sortit un papier du sac qu'il portait à son épaule. Il écrit quelques mots, en reconnaissant que l'esclave numéro…

-" Je crois qu'elle a un nom." L'interrompit Jane, lisant par-dessus son épaule.

…Teresa Lisbon a été vendue pour la somme de 150 dollars à Mr. Patrick Jane. Il apposa le sceau de l'entreprise de Elias et réécrit une copie pour lui-même. De son côté, Jane sortit 150 dollars en billets et les tendit au marchand.

Le soldat remit la jeune femme à Rigsby. Le grand homme se pencha et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-" Si tu promets que tu ne t'enfuiras pas, je te détacherai."

Si elle n'avait pas entendu la pointe de supplication dans sa voix, elle aurait essayé de s'échapper dès que les cordes s'étaient desserrées de ses poignets. Le blond rangea le contrat dans une de ses poches en soupirant de façon spectaculaire.

-" Il semblerait que je n'irai pas voir notre inspecteur préféré aujourd'hui. Je lui enverrai une lettre cet après-midi."

-" Je suis sûr qu'il s'en remettra très vite, monsieur." Murmura Rigsby.

Jane sourit à la déclaration de son domestique.

Ils firent demi-tour et retournèrent à leur voiture, qui les attendait toujours.

Teresa n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser sa chance (ou son manque de chance). Au moment où elle avait réussi à semer Riddle et ce stupide garde, elle avait bien sûr dût foncer en plein sur un homme, être attrapée par son domestique, et finir ligotée à nouveau. Puis, ce même homme l'avait achetée pour (elle en était certaine) le plus bas prix que l'entreprise d'Elias avait jamais acceptée depuis sa création. Maintenant, elle était assise dans une voiture, allant vers une nouvelle destination avec son nouveau maître. Génial, justement tout ce dont elle avait besoin…Et pour rendre les choses encore pires, le blondinet semblait être totalement le type d'homme qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter.

En parlant de lui…

-" Quel est ton nom ?" Demanda Jane. " Je ne l'ai pas très bien compris lorsque Mr. Riddle l'a écrit sur le contrat."

Elle le regarda et claqua d'un ton agacé :

-" Ce ne sont pas vos affaires. Vous allez m'en donner un nouveau de toute manière."

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard, surpris par sa réaction. A un autre moment, elle se serait sentie coupable d'être aussi dure. Mais pas maintenant.

-" Quel est ton nom ?" Répéta-t-il plus doucement. " Je promets que je ne le changerai pas."

Elle ne le crut pas, mais répondit quand même :

-" Teresa. Teresa Lisbon."

Le blond sourit. Ce qui lui fit serrer les poings. Il avait ce sourire énervant des personnes qui obtiennent toujours ce qu'elles veulent. Il n'empêche qu'il avait un charmant visage. Elle se maudit d'y avoir pensé.

-" Tu vois ? Ça n'était pas si difficile. Donc, Lisbon, s'il te plaît écoutes-moi maintenant." Elle reconnut le ton d'homme d'affaire dans sa voix. " Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je vais faire de toi, et je ne peux évidement pas te libérer immédiatement. Tu n'as pas d'argent, et je me sentirais coupable de te laisser toute seule. De plus, maintenant j'ai une dépense de 150 dollars que je vais devoir expliquer à mon cher conseiller financier."

Elle le regarda furieusement. Comment osait-il parler d'elle comme ça ! Il rit lorsqu'il vit la colère dans ses yeux.

-" Désolé si tu n'aimes pas ces termes, c'est la seconde fois que j'achète un esclave de ma vie, et Cho ne m'autorise pas beaucoup de dépenses. Néanmoins, même si tu peux avoir toutes les raisons d'être en colère, ça ne résout pas notre problème. Cependant, j'ai un compromis."

Elle ne dit pas un mot, mais écouta ce qu'il avait à dire. Un homme d'affaire avait toujours des plans, et si sa solution pouvait être intéressante pour les deux…

-" Récemment, j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec une femme de chambre et j'ai dû la renvoyer. Je peux t'offrir son poste, jusqu'à ce que ton temps de travail équivaille le montant pour lequel je t'ai acheté. Je paye mes serviteurs un dollar par jour, donc au pire tu es coincée avec nous pour…à peu près cinq ou six mois ? Lorsque tu auras atteint 150 dollars, je te promets que je ne te retiendrai pas si tu veux partir."

Teresa resta silencieuse pendant un moment. Elle regarda par la fenêtre, à travers une mince ouverture des rideaux. Les différents quartiers de la ville défilaient rapidement devant ses yeux, et elle se laissa penser. Ce Jane n'avait pas encore agit hypocritement envers elle, et rien dans son discours ne suggérait quelque chose de déplacé. Elle se demanda si ça n'était pas en effet une bonne solution. Après tout, même si elle écrivait à sa famille pour leur demander de l'aide, elle n'était pas sûre qu'ils enverraient 150 dollars par courrier, ou qu'ils se déplaceraient pour la récupérer. Durant son séjour dans l'entreprise d'esclave d'Elias, elle avait été achetée deux fois, et ses deux précédents propriétaires s'étaient débarrassé d'elle assez rapidement. Elle ne savait pas dans quelle partie du pays elle se trouvait à présent, ni même combien cela allait lui coûter pour rentrer chez elle. De plus, elle était une femme, une proie facile pour beaucoup. Teresa se mordit la lèvre inférieure quand elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas tellement le choix. Soit l'homme la gardait et la laissait travailler pour lui, soit elle essayait de s'enfuir sans rien.

Lorsqu'elle osa jeter un coup d'œil rapide à son nouveau propriétaire, il avait les yeux fermés et était apparemment endormi, les bras croisés et son chapeau tombant sur ses yeux. L'autre homme ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, et bientôt elle se sentit mal à l'aise.

-" Quoi ?" Dit-elle sèchement. " Vous voulez que j'accepte ?"

-" Ca serait ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi, quand on voit ta situation." Dit le grand type. " Au fait, je suis Rigsby. Wayne Rigsby. Et honnêtement, tu devrais mettre ta fierté de côté et accepter. Ça pourrait être pire."

Teresa attendit quelques secondes et regarda l'homme qui dormait. Elle pouvait essayer de glaner quelques informations, pendant qu'il était assoupi, pour se faire une idée.

-" Depuis quand tu travailles pour lui ?"

Rigsby sourit et rit.

-" Quatre ans dans quelques semaines. Nous sommes juste une poignée: il y a Cho, le majordome et le conseiller financier, il est là depuis six ou sept ans. Autrement il y a deux femmes de chambre, et quelques hommes pour le travail manuel. Fais gaffe avec Van Pelt au fait. C'est la gouvernante, et elle travaille pour lui depuis dix ans. Il a déteint un peu sur elle. Tu verras, des fois elle peut être un peu chienne…"

-" Attention à ce que tu vas dire, Rigsby." La voix de Jane les fit tous les deux sursauter. " Je pourrais rapporter à Van Pelt que tu n'as pas fait que des compliments à son sujet."

Teresa cligna des yeux. Le grand type avait fondamentalement…insinué quelque chose de négatif à propos de son maître, juste à côté de lui, et ledit maître le menaçait de le dénoncer à la gouvernante ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait avec cet homme ? Jane ouvrit à moitié un œil et la regarda avec lassitude.

-" Je te jure. Ces domestiques n'ont aucun respect les uns envers les autres, tu ne penses pas ?" Il ferma … et ajouta : " Et Rigsby, s'il te plaît, n'ais pas honte de dire que je suis un peu « vache » sur les bords, c'est tellement vrai. Mais laisse Grace en dehors de tout cela, merci."

Le grand type murmura un « désolé ». Personne ne dit un mot pendant quelques minutes. Soudainement, le blond se redressa et bailla en mettant sa main devant sa bouche.

-" Mon dieu, mon dieu, n'était-ce pas une journée très chargée…Alors, mademoiselle Lisbon, as-tu accepté mon offre ? Bien. Nous allons te mener à Van Pelt, elle saura quoi te faire faire."

-" Je n'ai pas encore dit que j'acceptais." Sentit-elle le besoin de souligner. Ce qu'elle obtint en réponse fut un grand sourire.

-" Je sais ma chère, mais la réponse est écrite sur ton visage. Et plus encore, pourquoi voudrais-tu fuir un maître aussi beau ?"

Il eut un petit rire à nouveau en voyant ses yeux grands ouverts d'étonnement. Teresa sentit tout à coup l'envie de le frapper.

Crétin, pensa-t-elle, croisant les bras et regardant ailleurs. Les cinq prochains mois allaient être si longs…

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

**Et voilà pour aujourd'hui.**

**J'attends vos commentaires et vous dis a dans deux jours.**

_Sweety 16/02/13_


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut les amis.**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre que vous aimerez, j'en suis sûr.**

**Je ne me fais pas longue, je dois partir travailler.**

**Bonne lecture,**

_Sweety_

* * *

Résumé: _Teresa, une jeune esclave, est acheté par Jane, un homme riche, contre l'esclave. Se passe au milieu du 19eme siècle. Univers Alternatif._

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

Teresa ouvrit brusquement les yeux lorsqu'elle senti que quelqu'un lui tapotait l'épaule.

-" Mademoiselle Lisbon, réveilles-toi donc ! Nous sommes arrivés."

Jane était penché au-dessus d'elle, tout sourire, un peu trop près à son goût. Donc, elle utilisa le moyen le plus efficace pour repousser quelqu'un.

Elle le poussa.

Son poing percuta sa poitrine avec une force inattendue, et Jane retomba sur son siège.

-" Wow, calmes-toi donc, jeune femme !" S'exclama-t-il, se massant l'endroit où elle l'avait frappé. " Je ne faisais que te réveiller !"

-" Ne vous approchez pas de moi comme ça" siffla-t-elle, le regardant comme s'il était un dangereux serpent ou autre chose du genre.

Elle se recroquevilla sur son siège, attendant sa punition. Après sa réaction, elle s'attendait à ce qu'il la frappe en retour, comme le faisaient les autres avant lui, mais elle fut prise au dépourvu lorsqu'elle le vit seulement faire la moue.

-" Je tacherai de m'en rappeler" grommela-t-il tout en sortant du véhicule. Teresa réalisa soudain que la voiture ne bougeait plus, et que Rigsby n'était visible nulle part non plus. Elle avait sûrement dût dormir pendant le trajet.

-" Tu vas rester là toute la journée ?" Entendit-elle Jane l'appeler de l'extérieur.

A contrecœur, elle se leva et sortit à son tour. La soudaine lumière éblouit ses yeux encore endormis, et elle dût cligner plusieurs fois des paupières avant de retrouver une vue normale. Une fois qu'elle se fut adaptée à la clarté de l'endroit, elle se figea. Ils se trouvaient devant une grande maison. Non, un énorme manoir. C'était un vieux et respectable bâtiment, fait de pierres blanches et de larges fenêtres, entouré d'un grand jardin rempli de fleurs et de belles plantes. De chaque côté de Lisbon des arbres bordaient l'allée claire et propre, d'où ils devaient sûrement venir. Les grilles noires venaient compléter le charme de l'atmosphère, plutôt que de vouloir éloigner les intrus. En dépit de ses précédentes expériences avec de riches propriétaires, elle n'avait jamais vu un endroit si accueillant et paisible.

-" C'est un héritage de famille" dit Jane, en écho à sa pensée.

-" J'ai fait de mon mieux pour qu'il garde une bonne apparence après le décès de mon père. Tu aimes ?"

Teresa acquiesça distraitement, toujours perdue dans la contemplation du manoir. Le toit en tuiles, les bordures blanches des murs, la large porte d'entrée et le chemin…tout semblait être parfaitement à sa place. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'il la dévisageait. Elle le dévisagea en retour. Il sourit.

-" Van Pelt va t'adorer." Assura-t-il. C'était au tour de Rigsby de laisser la surprise lui faire oublier ses responsabilités. Il n'eut pas le temps de demander pourquoi que quelqu'un venait à leur rencontre, sortant du manoir. De loin, Teresa dépeint le nouveau venu comme étant étranger, cheveux et yeux noirs…ah, d'origine Asiatique. Il portait une veste noire, ouverte sur une chemise blanche et un pantalon assorti à la veste. A son apparence et sa respiration saccadée, on pouvait en déduire qu'il avait couru pendant un certain temps.

-" Ah, Cho ! Juste quand nous avions besoin de toi !" Dit Jane gaiement.

L'asiatique se figea à ses paroles. Teresa se demanda s'il s'attendait à une terrible information.

-" Cho, voici Teresa Lisbon, notre nouvelle femme de chambre. Mademoiselle Lisbon, voici le majordome, Kimball Cho. Rigsby, peux-tu conduire Mademoiselle Lisbon à Van Pelt ?"

Rigsby protesta.

-" Mais monsieur…"

-" Je sais, tu es mon garde du corps officiel, mais tu expliqueras bien mieux la situation." Le blond lui jeta un regard insistant.

-" Cho ira avec moi. Ne t'inquiète pas" ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire narquois.

-" Grace sera ravie d'avoir quelqu'un avec les mêmes pulsions."

Un rapide coup d'œil entre les deux domestiques démontra de leur incompréhension.

-" Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?" demanda Cho en fronçant les sourcils, enfin Teresa pensa qu'il fronçait les sourcils, puisque son expression n'avait pas beaucoup changé c'était difficile à dire. Rigsby était également curieux d'avoir manqué un épisode. Jane fit la moue avec des yeux de chiot et gémit.

-" Elle m'a frappé. Je ne faisais que la réveiller !"

Cho cligna des yeux. Le grand type dût se mordre les lèvres pour empêcher un sourire de se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Teresa comprit, à son grand soulagement, que sa réaction spontanée ne lui causerait aucun problème.

-" Van Pelt va tout de suite t'adorer." Approuva l'asiatique avant d'ajouter : " Au fait, Mr. Jane, elle m'a demandé de vous rappeler que Mr. Mashburn et Mademoiselle Harper viennent se soir."

Jane se figea, et elle devina qu'il avait oublié ce détail. Les deux autres pâlirent, le réalisant aussi.

-" Je retourne voir Minelli" dit-il immédiatement. " Je vais lui supplier de me résumer la réunion de ce matin, je serai de retour vers trois heures !"

Ils soupirèrent tous deux à contrecœur. Cho suivit Jane dans la voiture, et avant de fermer la porte, il regarda Teresa et dit :

-" Bienvenue à la résidence des Jane. Tant que tu ne trahis pas le maître, tu es une amie."

Rigsby la conduisit à travers une infinité de couloirs. Si elle avait trouvé l'extérieur à couper le souffle, l'intérieur l'était encore plus. Splendide malgré de simples décorations, des peintures sur les murs, de grands vases, de petites sculptures et de nombreux autres détails montraient à quel point Jane était riche. Ils ne croisèrent personne sur le chemin, et Teresa s'apprêtait à commenter la tranquillité de l'endroit quand…

CLASH !

Rigsby se stoppa net. Un cri de colère fusa de derrière la porte la plus proche.

-" Emma ! Je vous ai déjà dit cent fois d'être prudente avec les vases ! Vous en avez déjà cassé un ce matin !"

-" Je…Je suis désolée madame !" Répondit une voix glapissante. " Je…Je vais balayer tout de suite !"

Teresa entendit l'homme grommeler :

-" Pas étonnant que Mr. Jane se soit enfui…Emma a encore fait une connerie." Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Teresa : " Règle numéro un : ne jamais tenir tête à une Van Pelt grincheuse. Tu apprendras bien vite pourquoi."

La porte s'ouvrit, révélant une grande femme, vêtue de la tenue de gouvernante habituelle (une robe noire et un tablier blanc). Elle ne les avait pas encore remarqué, et parlait toujours à la bonne

-" Dépêchez-vous alors, je dois encore surveiller Julian à la cuisine.

Demandez à Mandy si vous avez besoin d'aide. Le séjour a intérêt à être propre et bien rangé quand je reviendrai, c'est compris ?"

-" Oui madame !" Répondit la plus jeune à l'intérieur de la pièce.

La rouquine ferma la porte et commença à marcher, avant de réaliser qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle lança un regard perplexe et curieux à Teresa, avant de reporter son attention sur Rigsby.

-" Où est Mr. Jane ?" Demanda-t-elle sèchement.

Le grand type haussa les épaules

-" Parti voir Minelli. Il a dit qu'il serai de retour…"

-" Vers trois heures c'est ça ?" Soupira la femme en secouant la tête. " Cet homme, je vous jure parfois…Il a encore oublié qu'il avait des invités ce soir ?" Face à son absence de réponse, elle fronça un peu plus les sourcils.

-" Super. Juste…Fabuleux ! Un jour, je l'attacherai à sa chaise et le forcerai à apprendre par cœur son emploi du temps de la semaine !"

En voyant le léger sourire de Rigsby, Teresa comprit que la femme tiendrait sa promesse. Wow, se demanda-t-elle, avait-elle autant d'influence sur ledit maitre de la maison ?

-" Et qui êtes-vous ?" Demanda-t-elle, la lorgnant avec méfiance.

La femme n'aurait pas dût l'imiter. Elle était plus grand qu'elle, légèrement plus âgée, peut-être était-elle dans la jeune vingtaine. Ses cheveux était attachés en une queue de cheval haute et elle avait de magnifiques yeux sombres. Elle était une jeune femme séduisante, un peu autoritaire peut-être, mais elle ne devait pas faire peur à Teresa. Pourtant, la dangereuse étincelle dans son regard, son langage corporel criant « Attention, on ne plaisante pas avec moi », et les mains sur ses hanches firent déglutir péniblement la brunette.

-" Teresa Lisbon, Madame" Répondit-elle, se maudissant d'avoir pris un ton si timide.

-" Mr. Jane l'a achetée ce matin" Intervint le garde du corps. " Elle s'enfuyait de l'étale d'Elias. Elle va remplacer Jennifer."

Les yeux de Van Pelt s'élargirent et un ensemble confus d'émotions passa sur son visage. Teresa y lu la colère, l'anxiété, la compassion, et peut-être aussi la compréhension.

-" Très bien" Dit-elle, son visage se radoucissant. " J'ai compris. Rigsby, s'il te plaît, vas chercher Elise pour qu'elle me remplace pendant quelques heures. Elle doit être en train de superviser les jardiniers."

-" C'est comme si c'était fait madame" Répondit-il d'un ton taquin.

Il fit demi-tour et s'éloigna, laissant Teresa seule. A sa surprise, Van Pelt lui offrit un sourire amical.

-" Suis-moi. Nous allons te trouver quelque chose de plus confortable que cette chose dégoûtante"

En dépit de sa première impression d'une femme peu commode, Teresa trouva Van Pelt plutôt sympa. La rouquine lui parla gentiment, lui expliquant sur le chemin ce qu'on attendait d'elle (balayer, laver la vaisselle, la lessive), et qu'elle aurait bientôt sa propre chambre, puisqu'une avait été libérée il n'y a pas si longtemps.

-" Nous sommes comme une famille ici" Ajouta-t-elle, une fois arrivée à la salle de bain. " Tu t'habitueras rapidement à l'ambiance. Et si tu as le moindre problème, n'hésites pas à demander de l'aide à n'importe qui" Elle commença à chauffer l'eau et ajouta avec un sourire " J'ai tendance à effrayer tout le monde avec mes grognements, donc ne prêtes pas attention aux rumeurs. J'aboies beaucoup, mais mords rarement."

Teresa ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire timidement. Elle commençait à s'habituer à l'idée de travailler ici pour un moment, peut-être que ça n'était pas aussi désagréable qu'elle le pensait. Si tous ses futurs collègues étaient aussi amicaux, dans une certaine mesure, elle pourrait même s'amuser ici.

-" Tu dois savoir quelque chose aussi." Van Pelt devint un peu plus sérieuse. " Mr. Jane est respecté par certains, mais aussi détesté par d'autres, parce qu'il est totalement contre l'esclavage. Et parfois, disons que c'est une gêne pour certains voisins. Si les gens venaient à apprendre qu'il a acheté une esclave, ils vont devenir curieux quand à ses motivations."

-" Donc, vous voudriez que je me taise" Continua Teresa pour elle.

Van Pelt hocha la tête.

-" Non seulement il pourrait avoir des problèmes, mais c'est ton passé et ta vie privée qui seraient étudiés. Je ne sais pas grand-chose à propos de toi, mais je doute que tu apprécies être le centre de l'attention." Elle fit une pause, avant de réaliser : " Ah, l'eau est prête. Tu peux te déshabiller, laisses-moi la mettre dans le bassin, et je vais te chercher des vêtements."

Teresa se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Habituellement, elle n'était pas mal à l'aise à l'idée de se dévêtir devant une femme, mais elle avait honte de son corps. Des restes d'ecchymoses, de cicatrices et autres marques décoraient son dos et son torse. Des traces de sa précédente tentative d'évasion et de désobéissance. Van Pelt sembla comprendre ce qui se passait dans sa tête et lui tourna le dos.

-" Je ne regarderai pas" Promit-elle.

Teresa hocha la tête et passa par-dessus sa tête son unique vêtement. Elle se glissa rapidement dans la baignoire et ferma les yeux immédiatement, profitant de la sensation que lui procurait l'eau chaude sur sa peau.

-" Je laisse du savon et une serviette sur la table. Je suis dans la pièce d'à côté si tu as besoin de quelque chose."

-" Merci" Murmura la brunette. " C'est bien plus que ce qu'on a fait pour moi depuis longtemps."

Van Pelt sourit tristement avant de dire doucement

-" Je suis sûre qu'il avait une sacrée bonne raison de t'acheter, donc je n'essaierai pas de te forcer à me le dire. Crois-moi, s'il y a quelqu'un qui peut comprendre ce que tu ressens, c'est bien moi. J'ai été achetée par Jane quand j'avais douze ans, et Teresa, Dieu sait combien j'ai été chanceuse ce jour-là."

Elle sorti de la pièce et ferma la porte derrière elle, laissant Teresa seule et stupéfaite.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**Alors, ça vous plait toujours?**

**Laissez donc un commentaire.**

**Bonne journée.**

_Sweety 18/02/13_


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour a tous.**

**Voici donc le chapitre 5 de cette fic.**

**Je voulais dire un grand merci a** _LouiseMentalist_, _Ninisme_, _Agentenaira_,_ Miss Elizabeth Darcy31_ **et** _Solealuna_ **pour les commentaires.**

**Encore une fois, je ne suis pas la traductrice de tout les chapitre que vous avez lus jusque là, je n'ai commencé qu'au chapitre 10.**

**Je vous laisse a présent lire ce nouveau chapitre.**

_Sweety_

* * *

Résumé: _Teresa, une jeune esclave, est acheté par Jane, un homme riche, contre l'esclave. Se passe au milieu du 19eme siècle. Univers Alternatif._

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

Jane regardait calmement le feu crépitant dans l'imposante cheminée. Il n'était pas encore très tard, malheureusement, l'automne étant là, la nuit venait vite à tomber. Peu importait s'il avait eut ou non une journée fatigante, Jane venait toujours dans cette petite pièce privée, pour repenser à ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans la journée, ou bien pour faire des plans pour les jours à venir.

C'était une pièce chaleureuse, aux murs rouge-foncé et vert, avec pour seuls meubles un fauteuil, un petit pupitre en bois sculpté et une chaise. Une vieille horloge Comtoise faisait entendre son tic-tac régulier dans un coin de la pièce, et quelques tableaux étaient accrochés aux murs. Ils représentaient tous des images basiques aux formes simples, maladroitement dessinées, par une main d'enfant de toute évidence, mais pour lui, ils appartenaient à une période importante de son passé. Le seul tableau qui se distinguait nettement des autres était un large portrait accroché au dessus de la cheminée, face au fauteuil. Une femme blonde avec un enfant y étaient représentés, toutes deux portant la même robe verte foncée et tenant un petit chiot brun dans leurs mains. La femme affichait un sourire doux et tendre, tandis que la petite fille dans ses bras le regardait d'un air espiègle.

Un léger toc-toc à la porte le sortit de sa contemplation et il autorisa l'accès par un simple : " Entrez"

Van Pelt poussa la porte ouverte, un plateau dans les mains. Elle vint plus près et posa la tasse de thé toujours fumante sur le petit pupitre, à sa portée. L'horloge sonna sept fois et un écho résonna dans la petite salle.

-" Merci Grace" Dit-il doucement, après que l'écho se soit tut. Il prit sa tasse et but une gorgée

-" Dis-moi, est-ce que l'installation de Mademoiselle Lisbon s'est bien passée ?"

-" Elle a été présentée aux autres bonnes et servants il y a une demi-heure, monsieur. Bien qu'elle soit fatiguée, elle a insisté pour aider Julian pour la vaisselle après le repas." Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes avant d'ajouter tranquillement : " J'ai pris l'initiative de lui demander de ne pas révéler où vous…euh…l'avez trouvée."

Le blond ne parla pas pendant quelques minutes, regardant à nouveau le feu. Il acquiesça.

-" Merci Grace. C'était très bien pensé." Il fit une pause. " Miss Harper et Mr Mashburn sont-ils arrivés ?"

-" Ils doivent arriver à sept heures, monsieur. Ils devraient être là d'un moment à l'autre" Elle arrêta de parler et attendit.

Jane sourit doucement et hocha la tête, l'invitant à s'asseoir sur la chaise. Van Pelt obéit à la requête silencieuse et s'installa à côté de lui. Il but à nouveau quelques gorgées avant de parler

-" Je t'écoute." Il savait qu'elle avait quelques questions à lui poser.

-" Qu'est-ce qui a attiré votre attention ?" Demanda-t-elle carrément. " Pourquoi l'avez-vous achetée ?"

Il rit de cette manière si particulière qui lui était propre, et la regarda. Même si elle restait polie envers lui, elle n'avait pas peur de lui dire ce qu'elle pensait. Ce qu'il avait toujours apprécié chez elle.

-" Elle se battait pour sa vie" Dit-il lentement, se rappelant la façon dont Teresa avait lutté contre l'emprise du garde. " Et ils allaient lui faire du mal. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser faire."

-" Donc les raisons sont différentes de celles qui vous ont poussées à m'acheter ?" Demanda-t-elle, le soulagement se faisant clairement sentir dans sa voix.

Jane acquiesça à nouveau et lui lança un regard inquisiteur. Il se demandait s'il avait fait une erreur, si elle valait les ennuis qu'il pourrait avoir si quelqu'un venait à savoir. La jeune femme était capable de profiler quelqu'un qu'elle avait à peine rencontré seulement en quelques heures. Il ne l'avait pas entraînée toutes ces années pour rien. Grace Van Pelt était une brillante étudiante dans l'art d'analyser le langage corporel. Même s'il avait son propre opinion, il voulait un autre point de vue.

-" Je l'aime bien" conclut-elle. Et c'était suffisant pour lui.

Un second toc-toc à la porte la fit se lever et partir. Jane retourna à sa contemplation du tableau, se sentant légèrement mieux.

-" Miss Harper et Mr Mashburn sont arrivés, monsieur. Dois-je les mener au séjour ?"

-" Vas-y Grace" Répondit-il en finissant son thé. " Je te suivrai dans quelques instants."

Quand Jane entra dans le séjour, ses deux invités étaient déjà assis confortablement sur les fauteuils autour de la table basse.

Mashburn était un homme bien bâti avec des cheveux courts et bruns et des yeux plein d'énergie. Il portait la tenue typique d'un homme aisé -même si le costume semblait froissée, comme s'il avait été dehors depuis des jours. A ses côtés se tenait une brune aux cheveux élégamment attachés avec deux longues mèches encadrant son doux visage. Elle attendait patiemment, et avait l'air terriblement ennuyée. Elle portait une robe rouge et des bijoux en argent autour de son cou, donnant l'apparence d'une femme aussi riche. Où avait-elle trouvé la tenue, Jane ne voulait pas savoir. D'une certaine façon, Harper arrivait toujours à obtenir ce dont elle avait besoin quand elle en avait besoin.

-" Hey, bonsoir Patrick !" Dit Mashburn, le saluant de la main quand il remarqua sa présence. Harper le regarda seulement et sourit.

Jane ne put faire autre chose que rire narquoisement. Pour certains, ne pas se présenter immédiatement pour saluer ses hôtes pourrait être interprété comme de l'insolence, mais il le savait. Mashburn et Harper n'étaient pas des personnes ordinaires. Ils étaient les amis qu'il avait choisi, en dépit de leurs conditions sociales : Mashburn était un homme diablement riche, et Harper était d'une classe inférieure. Lui-même était assez aisé, mais il n'atteignait pas la richesse de son ami.

La femme prit soudain une expression sévère, se leva et présenta sa main. Jane la prit et la baisa galamment.

-" Bonsoir Brooke. Comme toujours, tu es ravissante."

Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage de la jeune femme, alors que ses yeux se mettaient à briller d'une lueur malicieuse. Un point pour moi, pensa le blond.

-" Toujours aussi gentleman, Patrick. Au moins _toi_, tu as des manières."

Cela l'amusait toujours de voir à quel point elle pouvait être susceptible lorsqu'il s'agissait du comportement, même s'ils se connaissaient depuis pas mal de temps déjà et étaient tombés dans un curieux cercle de familiarités. Mashburn rit et montra la chaise à côté de lui, invitant leur hôte à s'asseoir.

-" Désolé, je n'ai pas été élevé de cette façon, ma jolie." Répondit Mashburn, sachant ô combien elle détestait ce surnom.

Brooke ignora la remarque et vérifia si Jane attendait qu'elle s'asseye pour faire de même. Au programme ce soir, il y avait un dîner léger, et beaucoup de discussion d'affaire. Mashburn et lui étaient partenaires à la tête d'une firme appelée Triade, important et exportant des marchandises dans tout le pays. Même si, une fois cette partie finie, ils auraient encore d'autre problèmes plus triviaux. Les ragots sur les personnes reconnues, la dernière marque ridicule, des nouvelles de leurs connaissances…

Le dîner se passa tranquillement et, comme d'habitude, les problèmes sérieux furent rapidement résolus. Une fois arrivés au dessert, ils réussirent à couvrir la plupart de leurs troubles actuels, et aussitôt ils changèrent de discussion. Mashburn parla passionnément des avantages du travail en coopération.

-" C'est triste que nos semblables ne puissent pas voir le profit de ceci ! Regardez nous, nous sommes la Triade ! Cerveaux, argents, et belles apparences !"

-" Tu veux dire les deux crâneurs et l'ombre ?" Répliqua Brooke avec sarcasme. " Oui, c'est vrai. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que ça a marché."

-" Patrick et moi menions le marché pendant que tu infiltrais les rangs de nos 'amis' pour voir comment ils étaient loyaux envers la compagnie. Et en voyant à quel point tu es capable d'arnaquer tout les gens que tu veux, Brooke chérie je pense que tu n'es pas mal non plus. Tu es même autorisée à utiliser mon nom -Désolé Patrick, _nos_ noms- chaque fois que tu as un problème !"

La jeune femme ignora la dernière remarque de Mashburn et reporta son attention sur Jane.

-" Donc Patrick, oublies un instant l'idiot assis ici et dis-moi : mis à part ennuyer Grace et à la fois dévoiler et voler des informations de notre cher Minelli pour notre travail, comment toi, es-tu arrivé jusque là ? Tu n'as pas tellement parlé de toi ce soir."

-" Je vais bien, merci. Rien de bien excitant n'est arrivé dernièrement ma chère" dit-il négligemment. " J'ai seulement engagé une nouvelle femme de chambre aujourd'hui, bien que je doute que cela soit considéré comme une révolution."

-" Je parie que tu l'as engagée sur une impulsion. Cho a sûrement dû devenir fou" Rit Harper avec un sourire entendu. " Tu n'as pas besoin de plus de commères autour de toi, alors pourquoi en prendre une autre ?"

-" Et bien, j'ai viré Jennifer il y a quelques semaines et Grace devient folle à cause de la maladresse d'Emma ! Une paire de mains en plus n'était pas de refus."

-" Alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas pris Élise ? Elle connaît bien assez le manoir -Elle travaille presque ici !- et Cho est son mari" Harper fit une pause, réfléchissant. " Attends, est-ce que cette nouvelle fille est une autre 'sans défense' ?"

-" D'une certaine façon, oui elle l'est." Jane n'est pas sûr de vouloir dire à ses amis que la nouvelle 'bonne' était en fait une ancienne esclave. Il ne connaissait pas encore Lisbon, et bien que Van Pelt ait dit qu'elle l'aimait bien, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il lui faisait entièrement confiance.

-" Saint Patrick et son grand cœur." Se moqua Mashburn, taquin. " Cela va finir par te causer des ennuis un de ces jours."

-" Heureusement, j'ai avec moi le couple le plus puissant du pays." Le taquina-t-il en retour. Pour son plus grand plaisir, Mashburn sembla soudain un peu mal à l'aise et la jeune femme grogna seulement de désapprobation.

-" Vous avez fixé une date ?"

-" Je n'épouserai jamais cet homme." Dit fermement Harper, en regardant le blond. " Ce n'est pas parce que je prétends être sa fiancée que je suis amoureuse de lui. Hey ! ne me blâme pas ! Je ne savais même pas qu'il planifiait de faire croire à sa mère qu'il était fiancé pour qu'elle le laisse tranquille quand il m'a dit que nous allions rendre visite à sa famille !"

-" L'arroseur arrosée !" Dit Jane d'un air rêveur. " Je me rappellerai toujours de l'expression que tu affichais quand tu as compris que Walter t'avais entraînée dans son jeu."

-" C'était la première et la dernière fois que tu l'as fait." Harper plissa les yeux, mais une lueur dans son regard trahi son amusement. Jane savait combien elle aimait se vanter d'être la fiancée de Walter Mashburn. Même si cette comédie était supposée s'arrêter lorsque Walter ou Brooke trouveraient un vrai compagnon -ou bien jusqu'à la mort de la mère de Mashburn-, Jane sentait que le couple finirait par se marier quand même. L'un aimait _être_ le plus intelligent de la pièce seulement pour le plaisir, et l'autre aimait faire de nouvelles expériences. Mélangez le tout, et vous obtenez des étincelles étonnantes.

Oui en effet, pensa Jane, content. Il avait vraiment les amis les plus intéressants.

Le dîner était *enfin* fini, et après avoir vérifié que tout était en ordre et bien placé, Van Pelt finit sa ronde dans le couloir et ouvrit avec soulagement la porte de sa chambre. C'était assez sombre à l'intérieur, mais après avoir passé toutes ces années dans cette pièce, elle la connaissait comme le fond de sa poche. Elle savait où elle était supposé trouver sa chemise de nuit, où sa tenue de gouvernante allait atterrir quand elle la jetterait négligemment au sol et où son lit serait lorsqu'elle voudrait s'y glisser et fermer les yeux. Mais bien sûr, cela ne pouvait pas arriver tout de suite.

-" Euh, Miss Van Pelt ?"

La voix d'Emma la fit soupirer profondément. La rouquine retrouva rapidement son calme et se tourna vers la jeune fille, déjà dans sa chemise de nuit. La jeune blonde se mordait les lèvres anxieusement, comme à chaque fois qu'elle faisait quelque chose de mal et cherchait à rattraper ça.

-" C'est…C'est Miss Lisbon madame. Je pense qu'elle a des ennuis."

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas a dire ce que vous pensez.**

**Vous pouvez aussi laisser un petit mot a l'auteur pour cette histoire originale. Je suis certaine que ça lui fera plaisir.**

**Je vous dis a dans deux jours pour un nouveau chapitre.**

**Bonne journée,**

_Sweety 21/02/13_


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut les amis.**

**Voici le nouveau chapitre de cette merveilleuse fic.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira comme les précédents.**

**Bonne lecture,**

_Sweety_

* * *

Résumé: _Teresa, une jeune esclave, est acheté par Jane, un homme riche, contre l'esclave. Se passe au milieu du 19eme siècle. Univers Alternatif._

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

Les visages se succédaient à une vitesse incroyable dans son esprit. Des voix criaient, chuchotaient, lui parlaient. Des voix en colère, gentilles, irritées…tout cela était mélangé pour former un tourbillon de sons qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

_Soudain, tout devint silencieux, et quand elle ouvrit ses yeux, elle était assise dans la chambre de son enfance, à côté de la fenêtre. Il y avait des nuages à l'extérieur, et elle portait des vêtements noirs. Des vêtements de deuil. Des cloches sonnèrent au loin, et elle se rappela que c'était le moment de dire au revoir à quelqu'un. Mais elle avait peur. Elle ne voulait pas y aller. Si elle sortait, quelque chose de terrible arriverait.  
_

_La porte s'ouvrit sans prévenir et un homme grand et mince entra, une cane à la main, son regard vicieux fixé sur elle. Elle recula de quelques pas avant de se retrouver bloquée contre le mur. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus dans sa chambre, mais dans un dortoir à moitié propre et usé. Seule.  
_

_-" Ne faites pas ça ," dit-elle, presque suppliante. " S'il vous plaît ne faites pas ça."_

_-" Si tu n'abandonnes pas et que tu ne t'allonges pas, je devrai lui couper un doigt," dit-il comme si c'était évident.  
_

_Dans le couloir, elle pouvait entendre quelqu'un pleurer. Il se rapprocha, et elle ne pouvait plus s'échapper. Des yeux cachés dans les coins sombres épiaient le moindre de ses mouvements, afin de faire en sorte qu'elle resterai avec l'homme. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra alors qu'il se pencha sur elle. Il était sur le point de toucher son visage lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un crier son nom._

-" Mademoiselle Lisbon ! Lisbon !"

Sauvez-moi, _implora-t-elle à la voix alors qu'il caressait sa joue de son doigt_. S'il vous plaît, sauvez-moi !

-" Lisbon ! Teresa ! Réveille-toi !"

_Tout s'arrêta. L'homme disparut, les pleurs s'arrêtèrent, les yeux se fermèrent et les lieux se dissipèrent doucement._

Quand Teresa ouvrit les yeux, elle rencontra le regard inquiet de Van Pelt. Derrière elle, Rigsby, Julian le cuisinier, Emma et quelques autres la regardaient. Emma semblait terrifiée, tandis que Julian paraissait cacher la culpabilité. La jeune femme promena son regard autour d'elle et réalisa qu'elle se trouvait dans la cuisine, allongée sur le sol avec un énorme mal de tête. Elle gémit lorsqu'elle se redressa -Van Pelt l'aida à ne pas retomber. Ses mains allèrent se poser sur la plaie qu'elle avait à la tête. La gouvernante soupira de soulagement avant qu'une étincelle de fureur ne vienne éclairer son visage.

-" Tu es la personne la plus chanceuse que j'ai jamais rencontré, lança sarcastiquement la rouquine, Tu viens juste d'arriver et tu tombes déjà sur John Le Rouge. Il est recherché, tu as de la chance d'être en vie. Quelqu'un doit vraiment t'aimer là-haut."

Le personnel se raidit en l'entendant, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Si Teresa n'était pas si fatiguée, elle aurait préféré rétorquer que si le Paradis existait, il n'y aurait pas d'esclavage. A la place, elle acquiesça d'un air absent. Le visage de Van Pelt se durcit lorsqu'elle retira ses mains, sachant que la jeune femme n'avait plus besoin d'aide.

« Qu'est-ce que tu pensais faire dehors ? »

D'une façon ou d'une autre, Teresa sentit que la rouquine la suspectait d'avoir tenté de s'enfuir. Elle secoua la tête, niant l'accusation silencieuse et répondit :

-" Il faisait trop chaud dans la cuisine." Ce qui était en grande partie vrai. " Qui est John Le Rouge ?"

-" Le surnom de l'ancien majordome de mon père, John Scarlet. Je l'ai viré et fait arrêté lorsque j'ai découvert qu'il était complice de plusieurs meurtres en ville. Il s'est échappé il y a quelques années."

La moitié des servants haletèrent et Van Pelt sursauta. Teresa cligna des yeux de surprise quand elle vit Jane debout au milieu d'eux, toujours dans sa tenue de soirée.

-" Mr. Jane, je pensai que vous étiez dans votre chambre." Dit la rouquine, le regardant de haut en bas.

Pourquoi Teresa avait-elle le sentiment que Van Pelt était _très_ surprise qu'il soit toujours habillé et pas encore endormi ? Attendez, combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis le moment où les invités étaient partis et maintenant ?

-" Je n'étais pas fatigué." Répondit-il, bien que sa déclaration soit douteuse en voyant les cernes qu'il avait. " Que s'est-il passé Grace ? J'ai entendu un coup de feu."

La rouquine se leva et se décala, mal à l'aise. Les quelques murmures qui parcouraient l'assemblée de domestiques se turent et tout devint silencieux. Tout le monde voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé.

-" Emma est venue me voir et m'a dit que mademoiselle Lisbon et Julian se, euh...se battaient." -La servante blonde acquiesça, confirmant les faits.- " Je suis descendue les voir avant que les choses dégénèrent." -Certains dans l'assistance sourirent un peu, connaissant le fort tempérament de l'homme.- " et j'ai rencontré Julian sur le chemin, me disant qu'il l'avait laissée dans la cuisine."

Le visage du cuisinier devint immédiatement rouge de honte, et Teresa se sentit presque mal pour lui lorsque tous les domestiques se tournèrent pour le toiser. Presque.

-" La porte de derrière était ouverte quand je suis entrée, et j'ai entendu quelqu'un crier." Elle fit une pause, se mordant la lèvre, et continua hésitante : " J'ai pris le pistolet dans le tiroir, juste au cas où. Mademoiselle Lisbon et _lui_ étaient là."

Alors que Grace parlait, les événements précédents commencèrent à revenir dans l'esprit de Teresa. Elle se rappela s'être battue avec le cuisinier, l'avoir vu quitter la pièce en claquant la porte ensuite, elle se rappela lorsqu'elle était sortie par la porte de derrière pour se calmer. L'obscurité de la nuit, l'atmosphère paisible, les plantes et le petit potager à usage culinaire...Elle se rappela qu'elle avait marché dans le coin, pas trop loin, pas trop longtemps non plus, juste pour observer quel genre de fleurs poussaient par ici. Le sentiment étrange d'être observée l'avait saisie, pourtant elle ne voyait personne. Le dur contact avec sa tête lui revint. A moitié sonnée, elle avait répliqué et crié, jusqu'à entendre un coup de feu et quelqu'un l'appeler par son nom.

-" J'ai...J'ai tiré sans penser." Van Pelt continua, sa voix commençant à se briser. " Je pense que je l'ai touché, mais pendant quelques secondes j'ai cru avoir eu…" Son regard alla rapidement sur Teresa, et la jeune femme remarqua à quel point ses yeux étaient brillant.

_Oh mon Dieu_ réalisa Teresa. Van Pelt avait pensé l'avoir touchée elle.

-" Je vais bien." Dit-elle rapidement -bien qu'une douleur aiguë la fasse légèrement grimacer. " Merci, vous m'avez sauvé la vie."

-" Ne me remercie pas idiote ! Je ne serai pas là la prochaine fois." Lança la gouvernante avant de reporter son attention sur Rigsby. " As-tu envoyé Cho et Florin patrouiller ?"

-" Dès que tu l'as dit," Répondit aussitôt Wayne.

-" Bien."

Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose d'autre, car Jane s'approcha et posa une main sur l'épaule de la gouvernante.

-" Merci Grace, mais je pense que tu devrais te reposer maintenant." Dit-il gentiment. " Tu en as fait assez."

" Mais monsieur...

-" Tu tiens à peine sur tes pieds et tu n'as plus de voix, tu as besoin de te reposer." Teresa nota qu'en effet, les jambes de Van Pelt tremblaient légèrement la renvoyait-il dormir parce qu'il sentait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas plus longtemps ? " Ne t'en fais pas," Ajouta-t-il calmement. " Je me charge du reste et j'enverrai un message à Minelli dans la matinée. John Le Rouge doit être parti maintenant, il n'y a plus de danger immédiat." Quand la rousse capitula en acquiesçant de la tête, il sourit. " Merci de ta coopération, très chère. Rigsby ? Pourrais-tu accompagner Van Pelt à sa chambre ?"

Celui-ci hocha la tête et sortit de la cuisine avec la rouquine. Pendant ce temps, Jane s'accroupit à ses côtés. Pour une raison quelconque, il ne vint pas plus près Teresa fronça les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi. Elle chassa rapidement cette pensée. S'il avait/ été/ trop près, elle se serait sentie piégée et mal à l'aise.

-" Comment te sens-tu Miss Lisbon ?" Demanda-t-il calmement. " Il semble qu'on t'a vraiment frappé très fort."

-" Je vais bien." gémit-elle, essayant d'ignorer la douleur lancinante dans sa tête.

-" Je vais t'amener à ta chambre." Déclara Jane en se redressant et lui offrant sa main pour l'aider à se lever. Teresa la prit à contrecœur et fut aussitôt remise sur ses pieds. Il lui jeta un regard interrogatif, demandant silencieusement la permission de la retenir dès qu'elle perdrait l'équilibre. Comment comprit-elle ses intentions, elle ne le savait pas. Il avait juste un regard incroyablement parlant quand il le voulait.

_Pas de mouvements louches_ répondit-elle silencieusement, le fixant. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il sembla comprendre son message et se tourna vers les personnes toujours présentes.

-" Vous pouvez tous retourner à vos chambres. Oh attends, Julian, tu restes ici. Toi et moi allons avoir une discussion."

-" Oui monsieur." Répondit le cuisinier à contrecœur.

Après un dernier regard d'avertissement, il mit sa main sur le bas du dos de Teresa et commença à marcher.

-" Que s'est-il passé avec Julian ?" Demanda-t-il soudain. " Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous disputiez ?"

Ils avaient à peine passé quelques couloirs depuis la cuisine quand il commença à parler. Son ton doux et pourtant ferme était une invitation à parler, pourtant si Teresa avait appris quelque chose durant les années précédentes, c'était que les discussions finissaient mal. Pour elle du moins. Le fait que Jane n'ait jamais réagit comme elle l'anticipait ne signifiait pas qu'il était différent. Elle ne savait pas s'il la blâmerait à la place du cuisinier pour la punir à sa place. Les visages d'ange étaient les pires, dans son esprit. Les personnes les plus belles qu'elle avait rencontré s'étaient avérés être les plus narcissique, cruelles ou insensibles.

Bien que son instinct lui disait qu'il pourrait ne pas être pareil, elle voulait rester vigilante. La dernière fois qu'elle avait fait confiance à un homme, il avait fini par lui faire vraiment mal, à la fois mentalement et physiquement.

-" A-t-il essayé de te séduire ?"

Fronçant doucement les sourcils, elle se demanda pourquoi il se sentait concerné. Il pris sans doute son silence comme une réponse positive, puisqu'il continua :

-" Il avait une joue rouge, donc mon hypothèse est qu'il a essayé de faire quelque chose, et que tu l'as rejeté assez durement. Il insiste, tu t'énerves et le gifle, et il pète les plombs, se sentant énervé et humilié. Ais-je raison ?"

Trop fatiguée pour penser à une réponse, elle hocha la tête, l'air absent.

-" Julian a tendance à penser qu'il est...assez séduisant pour avoir la femme qu'il veut. Je l'ai prévenu quand je l'ai engagé, et jusqu'alors il avait obéi. Il n'a jamais touché Emma ou Van Pelt, bien que je pense qu'il a trop peur de Van Pelt pour l'approcher."

Il rit et, en dépit de sa méfiance, Teresa ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était difficile de ne pas succomber à ses charmes, quand il agissait de façon agréable et drôle. Inconsciemment ou pas, elle remarqua que Jane s'était rapproché, sa main tenant fermement son bras.

Quand il parla à nouveau, sa voix s'était incroyablement adoucie :

-" Je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir, tu est très mignonne."

Teresa se mordit la lèvre et se crispa. Un air de légère culpabilité passa sur son visage lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle avait changé d'attitude.

-" Je suis désolé." Murmura-t-il. " Je le pense comme un compliment."

Il resta silencieux pendant le reste du trajet. Il finirent pas tourner dans un couloir seulement décoré par une série de portes détachées les unes des autres. Jane plongea sa main dans sa poche et en sortit une clé en fer et lui tendit.

-" L'entrée de ton sanctuaire privé," dit-il, souriant en coin. " Grace a le double caché quelque part, donc si tu perdais cette petite là…"

-" Je devrai lui demander." Finit-elle pour lui. " Très bien, j'ai compris."

Malgré son épuisement, Teresa remarqua que chaque entrée avait quelque chose qui la différenciait des autres. Une petite figurine sculptée au centre, au niveau des yeux. La sienne était un papillon assez bien fait, sur une tête de cheval.

-" Avant que tu ne te barricades, prend ça." Il sortit un pot de sa poche. " C'est une pommade, une pommade médicinale. Cela t'aidera à soigner tes...cicatrices. Et oui, c'est pourquoi je ne suis pas encore en pyjama, je la cherchai dans l'armoire à pharmacie." Il rit en voyant ses yeux s'agrandir.

-" Merci." Murmura-t-elle, prenant l'onguent avec précaution, ses yeux observant toujours ses mouvements. " Bonne nuit monsieur Jane."

Elle déverrouilla la porte, entra et s'apprêta à la fermer derrière elle lorsqu'elle l'entendit parler à nouveau.

-" Teresa, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi." Il la regardait intensément et très sérieusement. " Je ne te ferrai pas de mal, ou ne t'abuserai pas de quelque manière que ce soit. Sens-toi libre de parler à Grace si tu te sens mal à l'aise ou si tu as besoin de quelque chose." Il fit une pause, comme s'il hésitait à ajouter quelque chose. Puis, il prit sa main et, avant qu'elle puisse réagir, effleura le dos de ses lèvres. Teresa sentit ses joues chauffer rapidement. Il laissa sa main, souriant légèrement à la vue de son visage rougissant, et finit par un doux :

-" Bonne nuit, miss Lisbon."

Alors qu'il tournait les talons, Teresa le regarda disparaître dans le couloir sombre. Il était vraiment un maître étrange, pensa-t-elle. Proche et attentionné avec ses employés, n'hésitant pas à laisser les rennes à une ancienne esclave -et de plus une femme ! Et sa main était si douce lorsqu'il avait touché sa peau ! Elle avait toutes les excuses pour être complètement au dépourvu.

Teresa secoua la tête pour arrêter de penser à des illusions. Un jour, il lui révélerai son véritable visage. Un jour, le masque tombera, et elle aurait à faire face à quelqu'un qui ressemblerait exactement aux autres.

Elle rit presque d'elle-même quand elle ferma la porte et se laissa glisser contre celle-ci. Elle savait que, quelque part au fond d'elle, elle voulait qu'il soit différent.

Jane était livide. Ce n'était pas seulement John Le Rouge qui avait pénétré dans sa maison et presque fait mal à sa famille, mais également Julian qui avait désobéit à ses ordres, effrayant Lisbon et Van Pelt avait dû tirer sur quelqu'un pour la protéger. Dieu, que la gouvernante avait dû être terrifiée il était le premier à savoir qu'elle détestait les armes, et d'autant plus les utiliser. Il gronda le pauvre cuisinier, le menaçant de le virer s'il bouleversait à nouveau la nouvelle bonne. Comme punition, il le chargea d'avertir Minelli à la première heure demain matin.

Il poussa la porte de son cabinet privé et se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil. Le feu s'était éteint il y a plusieurs heures, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Il avait besoin d'obscurité à ce moment précis. Il avait besoin de solitude. Il avait besoin de penser. De se concentrer sur sa dernière source d'ennuis.

Teresa Lisbon.

Au début, il l'avait dépeinte comme étant de la classe inférieure ou de la petite classe moyenne, qui avait été vendue contre son gré pour des raisons financières. Son attitude à l'égard des autre et son parler très libre avait renforcé son impression. Pourtant, quelque chose clochait.

Il ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt dessus, mais pour une fois, il pensait que ses suppositions n'étaient pas exactes. Elle n'avait pas cette lueur désespérée dans le regard de ceux qui ont tout perdu. Même les esclaves vendus contre leur gré avec une intelligence basique pensaient à mieux qu'à rentrer dans leur maison précédente. Teresa Lisbon était intelligente, il pouvait le dire, pourtant elle voulait repartir chez elle. Sa détermination était toujours là, en dépit de ce qu'elle avait vécu. Elle devait avoir quelque chose, quelqu'un sur qui elle comptait, quelqu'un qui ne l'abandonnerait jamais -signifiant qui avait des ressources.

Elle avait eu des propriétaires avant lui, c'était évident. Des propriétaires qui avaient abusé d'elle. La façon dont elle hésite involontairement à chaque geste -à quel point elle semble avoir peur lorsqu'elle était seule avec lui. A quel point elle avait l'air incrédule à chaque fois qu'il agissait de manière civilisée à son égard, ou ne se mettait pas en colère quand elle pensait qu'il le ferait. Ses poings se serrèrent de colère. Même son compliment de tout à l'heure l'avait presque fait paniquer !

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup pensé au début, mais la jeune femme l'intriguait. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était attiré par le feu de ses yeux.

Sa décision était prise. Il allait découvrir qui elle était et pourquoi elle avait été vendue. Et pour cela...Jane se leva, se dirigea vers son bureau, sortit un stylo et un papier, s'assit et commença à écrire.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**N'oubliez pas de me laisser un commentaire, et vous pouvez aussi laisser un message a l'auteur.**

**Bonne journée,**

_Sweety 24/02/13_


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut a tous.**

**Voici donc le chapitre 7 et je sais que vous allez l'aimer.**

**Jane et Lisbon se rapprochent doucement, et j'adore la façon qu'a l'auteur de le faire. Cette histoire est vraiment superbe et je suis heureuse de pouvoir vous la faire partager.**

**Encore merci a tous pour vos commentaires.**

**Bonne lecture,**

_Sweety_

* * *

Résumé: _Teresa, une jeune esclave, est acheté par Jane, un homme riche, contre l'esclave. Se passe au milieu du 19eme siècle. Univers Alternatif._

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

Le temps passait vite, c'est ce que Teresa réalisa alors qu'elle étendait le linge mouillé. C'était une belle journée -la première en trois semaines.

_Déjà trois semaines._

La jeune brune essuya quelques gouttes de sueur de son visage et regarda son travail finit avec satisfaction. De grands draps étalés sur quelques cordes à linge claquaient joyeusement dans le vent et le soleil éclatant devrait faire son travail en quelques heures. Entre temps, si personne n'avait besoin d'elle, elle pourrait se détendre un peu.

-" Teresa !" Entendit-elle Emma l'appeler depuis la maison. " A table !"

La jeune femme ramassa le seau qui transportait son linge un peu plus tôt et retourna au manoir.

Elle s'était bien adaptée, et plus facilement qu'elle pensait. Emma, Cho, Rigsby, Van Pelt, quelques autres et même Julian étaient toujours prêts à l'aider et essayer de la mettre à l'aise. Le premier jour, la gouvernante lui avait dit qu'ils étaient comme une famille. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'ils agissaient comme tel. Même Jane, bien qu'il soit leur patron, était toujours là pour eux en cas de besoin, comme un oncle compréhensif.

Penser à cet homme la fit froncer les sourcils. Elle ne lui avaient pas réellement parlé depuis la nuit où il lui avait baisé la main. Bien sûr, il était à la tête d'une entreprise prospère, donc elle comprenait qu'il ne soit pas souvent à la maison. Les seules fois où elle l'avait vu, il avait demandé des choses diverses et insignifiantes, comme il en demanderait à n'importe quelle autre servante.

Elle avait rapidement remarqué qu'il y avait deux types d'employés : ceux à temps plein, comme l'adolescente blonde, Van Pelt, Rigsby, et ceux à temps partiel comme les jardiniers ou Cho. La première catégorie dormait dans le manoir tandis que la seconde vivait dehors, dormant tard sauf si on avait besoin d'eux.

Elle découvrit également quelques bribes du passé de chacun, aussi désireux qu'ils étaient d'en parler.

Emma était la fille d'une couturière et à la mort de sa mère, elle avait été prise en charge par Jane. Rigsby avait perdu au poker contre Jane, et pour rembourser ses dettes, il s'était présenté comme son garde du corps, avant de le devenir définitivement. Cho et Élise étaient un couple d'étrangers que personne ne voulait engager, donc Jane embaucha l'asiatique puisqu'il était doué pour calculer, et Élise surveillait les jardiniers. Julian et Florin étaient d'anciens voleurs et Don Juan, l'un ayant une passion pour la cuisine, l'autre pour les chevaux, et après s'être faits attrapés par Cho alors qu'ils essayaient de voler quelque chose chez Jane, on les assigna à la cuisine et au soin des chevaux pour une semaine, comme châtiment. Ils acceptèrent de suite lorsque Jane leur proposa de rester, satisfaits de leur travail..

Et ainsi de suite, elle entendit des histoires des uns et des autres. Il était agréable d'écouter des anecdotes le soir, lorsque Jane était absent. Ils se rassemblaient tous dans la cuisine un fois leur devoir accompli, et parlaient et riaient à propos de tout et de rien. Personne ne la força à évoquer son propre passé et elle était reconnaissante pour ça, bien que Teresa savait qu'ils mourraient d'envie d'entendre quelque chose.

-" Teresa !" Répéta Emma sur un ton impatient. " La soupe va être froide !"

-" J'arrive !" Cria-t-elle en retour, accélérant le pas.

Alors qu'elle entrait dans la cuisine, elle remarqua que Van Pelt était déjà assise à table, son bol à moitié vide. Emma lavait le sien avant de retourner à ses obligations. Un autre rempli d'un odorant bouillon de légumes l'attendait. Teresa remercia Julian d'un signe de tête avant de s'assoir et de manger le sien également.

-" Où est Jane ?" Demanda Teresa après un moment. " Il n'a pas souvent été là, c'est habituel ?"

Van Pelt haussa juste les épaules.

-" Cela dépend de son humeur, de ses affaires et d'autres choses. Il a été très occupé dernièrement pour sûr, mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe dans la tête de cet homme. Très bonne soupe Julian, en passant."

Alors que le cuisinier était sur le point de répondre, Jane poussa la porte et entra avec un grand sourire sur son visage. Il fit signe à tout le monde de continuer leurs activités et abattit ses deux mains d'un grand coup sur la table où Van Pelt et Lisbon mangeaient.

-" Nous allons en Angleterre !" Annonça gaiement Jane. " Brooke a dit à tout le monde que le directeur venait avec sa compagne, donc nous partons, Miss Lisbon et moi, comme mari et femme !"

Teresa recracha sa nourriture et toussa. Van Pelt dû lui taper dans le dos à plusieurs reprises pour qu'elle puisse respirer.

-" Cela vous ennuierait de répéter monsieur Jane ?" Dit la rousse pour elle deux.

-" Miss Lisbon, toi, Rigsby et moi prenons le bateau pour l'Angleterre afin de rencontre avec mademoiselle Harper…"

-" Je voulais dire la partie concernant "la femme", monsieur."

Jane leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Il se recula, s'appuya contre le placard le plus proche et croisa les bras.

-" Mademoiselle Harper est allée visiter cette compagnie de calèche comme une ambassadrice pour présenter de nouveaux contrats. Monsieur Mashburn et moi-même débattions sur soit nous devions coopérer avec eux pour les affaires Européennes internes ou si nos compagnies devaient s'engager dans une bataille sauvage pour le marché du transport dans le pays. Mademoiselle Harper a dit au Lord à la tête de l'entreprise qu'elle était la fiancée de M. Mashburn et a accidentellement dit que _j'étais_ marié. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Lord Byron veuille nous rencontrer tous les _deux_. Donc pour rendre son mensonge crédible, moi, M. Jane, ai besoin de me rendre en Angleterre avec une femme jouant le rôle de ma femme."

Le regard de Van Pelt et celui de Teresa se rencontrèrent, perplexes.

-" Malheureusement, l'ambassadeur de Lord Byron te connais déjà Grace, et ça ne serait pas crédible si je prenais Emma. De plus, sans vouloir offenser qui que ce soit, mais la jeune fille est une piètre actrice. Et pas Élise non plus, Cho me décapiterait dans la seconde."

Lisbon soupira presque, comprenant qu'elle était la dernière de sa liste. Mais pourquoi la femme était-elle allée raconter qu'il était marié ?

-" Ne te sens pas obligé d'accepter Lisbon. Monsieur Jane peut aussi y aller seul et prétendre que sa 'femme' est malade, n'est-ce pas ?" Dit Van Pelt en fixant l'homme.

-" Lord Byron est marié et a des enfants." Répondit le blond calmement. " Il se sent plus à l'aise avec des gens de sa condition. Cela ne pose pas de problème à ces deux là de jouer le jeu, mais mes contacts en Europe m'ont toujours connu marié, bien qu'ils n'aient jamais rencontré ma femme. Cette fois-ci, je sens que je dois amener quelqu'un. Et même si Miss Lisbon est encore jeune, je peux toujours dire que je me suis remarié."

Avec une légère surprise, Teresa vit un éclair de pitié traverser le regard de la gouvernante. Elle secoua la tête en signe de renoncement et posa une main sur la jeune brune.

-" Tu te sens capable d'agir comme la femme de Jane ?"

-" C'est juste pour quelque jours." Ajouta Jane. " Pour le voyage en bateau, je prendrai des cabines en première classe pour tout le monde. Une fois que nous serons là-bas, il y aura un dîner ou deux, peut-être des rendez-vous ennuyeux et des discussions avec la femme de Byron, mais rien de bien méchant. Mademoiselle Harper sera avec toi aussi et c'est une personne très divertissante. Et, cerise sur le gâteau, tu visiteras Londres !"

L'accord semblait raisonnable. Il était son maître et il avait besoin d'elle. De plus, elle ne pensait pas voir Londres un jour. Et gratuitement, il payait après tout. Et elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle était curieuse à propos de son entreprise et également de rencontrer ses amis, le type de personne avec qui il traînait. Elle acquiesça simplement en guise d'approbation, ce qui déclencha un immense sourire sur le visage de Jane.

-" Merci Miss Lisbon." Impulsivement, il se penchait vers elle et lui fit un bisou sur la joue. " Je te dois une énorme faveur !"

Puis, il partit en sifflotant. Alors qu'il sortait de la pièce Van Pelt le regarda comme si un troisième œil lui avait poussé sur la tête. Quand elle reporta son regard sur sa collègue, la rouquine ne put faire autre chose que sourire à la vue de Teresa, très, très rouge et stupéfaite.

**-Slave-**

La semaine suivante marqua le début d'une grande folie. Être une femme de ménage (et ancienne esclave) ne lui avait pas permit d'économiser assez pour avoir ses propres affaire, donc le jour suivant, Jane, Van Pelt et elle durent aller faire...du shopping. Il passèrent des heures à chercher quelques robes, des chaussure et des bijoux, et il en fallu beaucoup pour satisfaire Jane (Teresa devait admettre qu'il avait bon goût). Puis, il agaça tout le monde jusqu'à ce qu'il fut assuré que les vêtement seraient bien livrés dans les prochains jours. Les vendeurs et les couturiers devinrent presque fous et il fit presque pleurer un cordonnier de désespoir. Heureusement, la rouquine était toujours là pour s'excuser derrière et le réprimander quand il franchissait les limites.

Les jours suivants, un coach pour les bonnes manières en société vint pour une révision rapide -d'après Van Pelt, Jane en avait également besoin. La préparation entière la rendait folle, et elle aurait abandonné si ce n'était pas pour la perspective d'aller à Londres. Parfois, elle maudissait sa curiosité.

Le jour du départ fut accueillit avec un énorme soulagement. Les valises furent chargées à l'arrière de deux calèches que Jane avait appelés et ils commencèrent le voyage. Pendant le trajet sur la route, peu de mots furent échangés. Jane dormit la plupart du temps et Teresa réalisa rapidement que Van Pelt et Rigsby se lançaient des regards. Apparemment, la rumeur comme quoi ces deux là avait une liaison était vraie. Elle sourit à cette pensée, avant de laisser son esprit vagabonder à travers la fenêtre et le paysage à l'extérieur.

Elle fut éjectée d'un léger état d'hébétement quand la voiture s'arrêta.

Des cris d'oiseaux -des mouettes, pensa-t-elle, le brouhaha de la foule et les nouvelles odeurs...Ses sens se réveillèrent pour ces nouveaux parfums et sons et elle passa la tête par la fenêtre pour avoir une vue de ce qui l'attendait.

Sur le port, des tonnes et des tonnes de gens se pressaient, courant avec des valises comme les leurs, parlant à voix haute, se criant les uns sur les autre, et plus bas...

Ce dois être le nôtre. Déclara Jane, regardant derrière son épaule. Le bateau était énorme de loin, et certainement plus impressionnant de près. Bleu et blanc, des motifs peints et de plus petits bateaux accrochés sur ses côtés...Teresa n'avait jamais vu la mer, encore moins un bateau pour de vrai. Durant son enfance, elle avait souvent lu ou entendu parler de ces grandes étendues d'eau, le sel dans l'air et le vent frais et vivifiant. Mais son imagination ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Dès qu'elle sortit de la voiture, elle s'approcha un peu plus du bord. Une eau bleue et profonde se répandait jusqu'à l'horizon sans fin, scintillant sous le soleil. Des oiseaux blancs criaient, se poursuivant les uns les autres dans un ciel clair et bleu, ponctué de nuages blancs.

-" Le temps est magnifique." Dit Jane en souriant radieusement, regardant également le paysage. " Au moins, j'espère que la mer sera calme tant que nous serons sur ce bateau."

Il fut interrompu par l'appel d'un homme de taille moyenne, portant un costume crème et un chapeau blanc élégant, une canne à la main.

-" Ohey, Patrick !"

Le sourire de Jane s'élargit à la vue de cet homme et il lui fit signe.

-" Par ici Walter !"

Alors que les deux hommes échangeaient une poignée de main vigoureuse, Teresa intercepta l'échange de regards de Van Pelt et Rigsby. La rouquine semblait un peu grognonne, et grommela assez fort pour que Teresa puisse entendre :

-" Génial, la tornade numéro deux est à bord. Nous allons tous couler."

La brunette fit l'erreur de glousser. L'attention du nouveau venu se porta immédiatement sur elle.

-" Dit-moi Patrick, qui est la charmante jeune femme à tes côtés ?" Demanda-t-il, la regardant avec un intérêt évident.

Jane se décala légèrement et Teresa s'avança à contrecœur. L'homme avait plutôt bonne mine avec ses yeux énergique et ses sourcils bruns. Elle pensa qu'il avait une coiffure courte, et la manière dont son chapeau était mis lui donnait des airs d'artiste bohémien -habillé de vêtements hors de prix.

-" Tu connais déjà Grace et Rigsby." Dit Jane en désignant ses deux employés du doigt, qui le saluèrent d'une légère inclinaison. " Maintenant, je te présente Teresa Lisbon. Miss Lisbon, voici mon associé et ami Walter Mashburn."

Elle était sur le point de le saluer de la même façon que les autres lorsque l'homme prit sa main et la baisa.

-" Un associé et ami très agréable, Miss Lisbon." Dit-il en souriant. " Derrière elle, elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit le sourire de ses collègues."

-" Miss Lisbon a accepté de jouer le rôle de ma femme. Donc Walter si vous pouviez juste…" Commença Jane avec un regard appuyé.

-" J'ai saisi, j'ai saisi. Ne sois pas si jaloux et possessif." Se plaignit l'homme alors qu'il lâchait la main de Lisbon. " Mais réellement, je suis honoré de rencontrer une si jolie femme."

Teresa ne pouvait rien dire. Excepté le compliment 'mignon' de Jane, elle n'avait pas été très souvent complimentée. Aucune raison de se demander pourquoi ses joues avaient rougies comme si elles étaient en feu.

-" Merci, je suppose." Répondit-elle à demi embarrassée, à demi contente

-" Le plaisir est pour moi. Vous verrais-je dans les alentours, durant le voyage ?"

-" J'ai pris des cabines en première classe Walter. Tu verras tout le monde."

-" Si bien pensé de ta part mon ami. Tu réalises que certaines personnes pourraient ne pas être contentes ?"

Le blond lui lança un regard ennuyé.

-" Et te souviens-tu cher ami que nous sommes dans un pays libre avec soi-disant aucune classe sociale ?"

Mashburn haussa les épaules avec un léger sourire.

-" Tu as le dernier mot. Maintenant, puis-je vous inviter à boire un verre une fois que nous serons à bord ? Cela ne te dérange pas Patrick, n'est-ce pas ?"

Le blond leva simplement les yeux au ciel.

-" Miss Lisbon est libre de faire ce qu'elle veut, tu n'as pas besoin de _me_ demander."

La déclaration la surprit un peu. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il fixe des barrières directement et répondre à sa place. Un rapide coup d'œil sur lui et son sourire encourageant la firent comprendre que tant qu'elle prétendrait être sa femme, elle pourrait faire tout ce qu'elle voulait.

**-Slave-**

-" Cela ne sera pas suspicieux ?" Demanda-t-elle un peu plus tard. " Je veux dire, si je me balade sans vous…"

Jane secoua la tête. Ils marchaient dans des couloirs de cabines de première classe après avoir attendu d'embarquer. Les gens étaient trop occupés pour leur prêter attention et Van Pelt et Rigsby les suivaient à une distance qui ne permettaient pas d'entendre, donc elle pensa qu'elle pouvait exprimer son opinion sur la question.

-" Je suis déjà vu comme un homme non conventionnel. Ton attitude ne changera rien à ma réputation. En fait, je ne te l'aurais pas demandé si tu n'étais pas habituée à être indépendante." A son froncement de sourcils, il ajouta : " Et bien, tu parles par toi-même et tu es pleine de ressource et intelligente. Si tu avais été plus docile, tu ne serais jamais sortie de la firme d'Elias…"

Elle grimaça à ses paroles et il lui caressa le bras pour la soutenir. Puis, il lui indiqua le numéro 181, sortit deux clés et les tendit aux deux autres.

-" Van Pelt et Rigsby, vous prenez celles-ci...Et Miss Lisbon et moi serons juste à côté. Contentez-vous de vous installer, on se voit à bord !"

Il alla à la chambre 182, sortit un autre duo de clés et en donna une à Lisbon cette fois-ci.

-" Voilà ton double ma chérie. Alors, prête pour le voyage ?"

La chambre était légèrement plus petite que celle qu'elle avait au manoir, mais mieux décorée. Les murs étaient peint en blanc crème, avec un petit hublot ouvert recouvert d'un rideau vert. La seconde porte, menant certainement à une salle de bain, était boisée, et au milieu de la pièce...

-" Monsieur Jane, allons-nous vraiment dormir dans le même lit ?"

En effet, un large lit deux places était installé au milieu de la chambre. Elle n'y avait pas tellement pensé, supposant que, de toute façon, ils auraient eu à partager une chambre, étant mariés et tout, mais pas...avec un seul lit.

-" Et bien, nous sommes supposés être mariés alors...» Il ne finit pas sa phrase et sourit. Les poings de Lisbon la démangeaient pour frapper quelque chose, l'homme _devait_ savoir. « Ne t'inquiète pas Miss Lisbon, je serai un parfait gentleman. Pas de contact et pas de mouvement bizarres. J'ai déjà goûté à ton poing une fois, je ne cherche pas à réitérer l'expérience."

Teresa leva les yeux au ciel et posa son sac sur le côté droit du lit. Puis, elle le regarda :

-" C'est bon si je m'installe ici ?"

Il leva les mains, souriant à son inconfort.

-" Je te demande quelque chose que tu exécutes à contrecœur. Je peux au moins te laisser choisir le côté du lit, chérie."

Un jour, elle promettait, elle allait dépouiller cet homme de toutes ses foutaises.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre.**

**La suite arrivera vite.**

**Bonne journée,**

_Sweety 27/02/13_


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour chers lecteurs, voici le nouveau chapitre de cette fic.**

**Je vois que tout le monde aime ce que l'auteur a fait des personnages, et c'est vrai que c'est original.**

**Donc, merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires.**

**Bonne lecture,**

_Sweety_

* * *

Résumé: _Teresa, une jeune esclave, est acheté par Jane, un homme riche, contre l'esclave. Se passe au milieu du 19eme siècle. Univers Alternatif._

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

* * *

Jane se leva, la bouche grande ouverte par un bâillement, le regard vague et balayant la pièce. Se réveiller dans un environnement qui ne lui était pas familier le déstabilisa et il faillit appeler Van Pelt pour lui demander des explications. Puis, il se rappela. Le voyage pour l'Angleterre, Lord Bryon à rencontrer, une discussion avec ses amis et...dieu, il haletait et était en sueur ! Il ferait mieux de se changer s'il ne voulait pas que son pyjama ne soit poisseux pour le reste de la nuit ! Les restes de son dernier rêve lui revinrent et il se passa la main sur le visage, essayant de reprendre un meilleur contrôle de sa personne. Il savait qu'il avait pleuré. Une femme blonde et une petite fille se moquaient de lui cruellement, l'appelant, l'invitant à les rejoindre en dépit de la fissure qui le séparait d'elles. Et il voulait tellement les rejoindre, mais le trou continuait de s'élargir encore et encore et bientôt, la distance était impossible à franchir par un simple saut d'homme. Et la fillette continuait de l'appeler sans relâche...

Il se rallongea et sourit faiblement. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rêvé de ses défuntes femme et enfant. Peut-être était-ce dû à la jeune femme à ses côtés. Il n'avait pas partagé son lit avec quelqu'un depuis longtemps, et quand il avait fermé les yeux plus tôt, il avait eu une pensée pour la blonde qu'il aimait tant.

Un léger sanglot capta son attention, et il se tourna pour regarder celle qui partageait son lit. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et il se maudit pour ne pas avoir réalisé ce qui se passait. Teresa tremblait de toutes ses forces, pleurant dans son sommeil et suppliant pour que quelque chose s'arrête. Jane s'appuya sur son coude et secoua doucement ses épaules.

-" Teresa ? Hé Teresa, réveilles-toi. C'est juste un cauchemar…"

Mais cela ne la calma pas. Elle sanglotait maintenant, les poings serrés, se roulant en boule. Sa mâchoire se crispa. Oh combien il détestait l'expression terrifiée qu'elle portait sur le visage en ce moment même.

-" Teresa." Dit-il plus fort, tenant ses épaules fermement.

Elle ouvrit les yeux sous le choc, sa bouche était ouverte, prête à crier, mais aucun son ne s'échappa de sa gorge. Dès qu'elle le vit, elle lutta pour se dégager de son contact et se recula contre le mur, tombant presque du lit. Ses yeux emplis d'une totale panique, ne quittaient pas ceux de Jane -sauf pour regarder autour, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. Elle ne reconnaissait pas son environnement non plus et il se demanda si elle le reconnaissait seulement.

-" Ne faites pas ça." L'entendit-il supplier d'une très faible voix. " S'il vous plaît ne faites pas ça…"

Ses yeux étaient larmoyants et elle tremblait toujours. Il ne bougea pas, ne sachant pas comment se comporter. Elle était différente de Van Pelt. Quand Grace faisait des cauchemars, elle ne parlait jamais, ne réagissait jamais aussi mal. Elle regardait seulement un endroit vide, quelque part devant elle. Et elle n'était qu'une enfant à ce moment-là. Lisbon était...et bien tout d'abord plus âgée, et avait déjà eu des maîtres abusifs. Il se figea à sa propre pensée. Abusifs. Merde.

-" Non, Teresa." Dit-il calmement. " C'est juste un cauchemar. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal."

Il essaya d'avancer vers elle, étendant la main, mais comme il l'anticipait, elle recula et se colla encore plus contre le mur. Jane se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait faire pour calmer les craintes de la jeune femme. Son esprit se concentra sur quelques souvenirs perdus d'un colporteur, moitié charlatan, moitié magicien et il fronça les sourcils, se demandant si le tour pouvait fonctionner. Son souffle saccadé, la peur dans ses yeux et les tremblements lui donnèrent la réponse et il la fixa, déterminé.

-" Regardes-moi dans les yeux, Teresa." Ordonna-t-il gentiment mais fermement. Il répéta sa phrase jusqu'à ce qu'elle obéisse et rencontre son regard. " Calmes-toi, c'est bon, tu es en sécurité à présent."

De nouveau, il parla à un rythme lent jusqu'à ce que son ton doux fonctionne : sa respiration se stabilisa et elle cessa de trembler.

-" Maintenant, tu vas...Ne détournes pas le regard Teresa...Regardes-moi et penses à un endroit agréable et sûr où tu voudrais te rendre. Tu peux le voir Teresa ? Un endroit agréable, calme, sûr…" Elle acquiesça doucement, ses paupières clignant plus lentement, plus lourdes. " Tu es dans cet endroit Teresa et tu es parfaitement en sécurité. C'est calme et serein, et tu plonges dans un sommeil paisible…"

Elle hocha la tête avant de s'agiter à nouveau.

-" Mais si je dors, il va revenir…"

-" Non, Teresa, non il ne reviendra pas. Tu es en lieu sûr, et personne ne va te faire du mal ici."

-" Vraiment ?" Demanda-t-elle d'une voix timide, presque enfantine.

-" Vraiment. C'est ton endroit, tu choisis qui vient ou ne vient pas. Personne ne t'embêtera si tu ne veux pas qu'il le fasse." Elle hocha la tête doucement. " Maintenant allonges-toi..." Il attendit qu'elle suive ses instructions avant de lui ordonner dans un ton doux mais ferme : " dors."

Son corps se relaxa, ses yeux se fermèrent complètement et sa respiration redevint régulière. Il la regarda tomber dans un sommeil profond avant d'expirer, n'ayant pas réalisé qu'il avait cessé de respirer. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et sourit légèrement. Elle avait l'air si innocente, relaxée et paisible à présent. Il se demanda s'il arriverait un jour à retrouver ses précédents propriétaires et les faire payer à sa manière...Peut-être même demanderait-il à Mashburn et Harper de rejoindre la fête. L'homme adorerait l'idée, et il était sûr que Harper voudrait les suivre. Jane sourit et sortit du lit pour changer de pyjama. Quand il revint, elle se décala plus près de lui, apparemment à la recherche de chaleur. Il la laissa faire tout en souriant de nouveau.

Puis, la vérité le heurta de plein fouet, et il ne put croire ce qu'il avait fait. Il venait juste d'hypnotiser Lisbon ! Des sueurs froides coulèrent sur son front alors qu'il se rappelait la discussion et la promesse qu'il avait faite à sa gouvernante il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Si elle venait à apprendre ce qu'il avait fait, Grace allait le tuer !

Lorsque Teresa se réveilla le matin suivant, elle était seule. Les affaires de Jane n'étaient pas sur la chaise où il les avait posées la nuit précédente et une des deux clés de la cabine manquait. Elle trouva une note sur le petit bureau à côté de son lit, disant que le petit déjeuner était servi dans la salle à manger du navire si jamais elle avait faim. Teresa s'habilla après une rapide toilette et quitta la cabine.

Elle remarqua que le soleil était déjà levé depuis longtemps. Un vent froid la fouetta et elle fut soudainement reconnaissante envers le châle qu'ils avaient acheté juste avant d'embarquer. Lorsqu'elle arriva sur le pont, elle fut saluée par la vue de l'étendue océanique. De l'eau, s'étendant jusqu'à l'horizon, reflétant d'aveuglantes lumières argentées qui partaient sous le lent mouvement du bateau. Qui pensait-elle tromper en pensant que la vision de l'océan d'hier était magnifique. Elle s'approcha de la rambarde et croisa les bras, s'accoudant sur celle-ci. C'était une vue à couper le souffle.

-" La vue est formidable, vous ne trouvez pas ?"

Sa paisible contemplation fut interrompue par l'homme de la veille -Mashburn n'est-ce pas ? - Il avait troqué sa tenue pour une plus confortable, tenant son chapeau avec sa main pour qu'il ne s'envole pas et à présent, il lui lançait un sourire éclatant.

-" Bonjour, monsieur." Dit-elle, hochant la tête pour le saluer.

-" Ah ah, vous devez oublier ces tics Lisbon. Et s'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Walter. Vous êtes la femme de mon meilleur ami après tout." Ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil -elle cligna des yeux, perplexe, essayait-il de la séduire ? " Alors, comment s'est passée votre première nuit à bord ? J'entends déjà des gens qui se plaignent de ne pas avoir pu fermer l'œil de la nuit. Poules mouillées."

Il grommela d'une manière si déplacée qu'elle fut obligée de glousser.

-" Avez-vous déjà mangé ?" Lorsqu'elle fit non de la tête, il lui offrit son bras ainsi qu'un sourire radieux : " Dans ce cas, puis-je vous escorter dans la salle ?"

Avec un petit sourire, elle prit son bras et ils marchèrent tous les deux le long du pont.

-" Patrick est un homme si chanceux." Dit-il. " Vous ai-je dit à quel point vous êtes belle ce matin ?"

-" Non, vous ne me l'avez pas dit, mais j'apprécie le compliment." Répondit-elle, arrivant cette fois-ci à ne pas rougir.

-" Vous savez, Patrick dit que j'ai une fiancée, mais elle ne l'est pas réellement. Je suis toujours à la recherche de quelqu'un…"

-" Parcourez-vous souvent la mer ?" Le coupa-t-elle immédiatement, sentant que la conversation menaçait de se diriger dans la mauvaise direction si elle ne l'interrompait pas.

Mashburn grommela quelque chose ressemblant à de la déception mais retrouva rapidement son assurance :

-" Pas autant que je le voudrais." Avoua-t-il. " Vers l'Europe je veux dire. Sinon, vous me trouveriez difficilement à la maison en Amérique. Mon endroit favori est le Texas…Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je n'en sais rien, mais je devrais vous inviter un jour ! J'ai acheté deux chevaux de course que je rêve de monter un de ces jours, avec de la compagnie." Teresa résista à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel. " Et vous, avez-vous beaucoup voyagé ?"

Elle se contenta de hausser les épaule et de secouer la tête négativement.

-" Je suis encore jeune, monsieur. Aucune femme de mon âge n'ose voyager seule sans argent."

-" Je vois." Répondit-il avec désinvolture, avant de s'arrêter devant une porte d'où entraient et sortaient des gens élégamment habillés. " Ah, voilà cette maudite pièce ! Ils font les meilleurs croissants au monde, croyez-moi vous devriez les goûter. Puis-je m'inviter à votre table ?"

Teresa grimaça intérieurement. N'allait-il pas donner libre cours à ses envies ? Elle aurait voulu savoir où se trouvait Van Pelt ou Rigsby. Ou même Jane...

-" C'est votre premier jour sur ce navire et déjà tu embêtes Teresa ? Walter, tu as parfois besoin d'apprendre à te retenir."

Si elle n'avait pas été en présence de Mashburn -et si elle avait osé, Teresa aurait sauté au cou de son maître et l'aurait embrassé pour le remercier.

-" La petite dame a un sacré coup de poing." Ajouta Jane, arborant un sourire narquois. " Alors surveille tes manières, mon ami !"

La reconnaissance soudaine disparu aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il gâche toujours le moment avec un commentaire stupide ? Teresa leva les yeux au ciel et entra dans la salle à manger, prête à prendre son petit déjeuner. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle repéra une tête rousse familière et le garde du corps à une table et vint vers eux, déterminée à échapper aux griffes de Mashburn.

-" Bonjour Van Pelt, Rigsby." Dit-elle lorsqu'ils remarquèrent son arrivée. Ils la saluèrent en retour avec un sourire et l'invitèrent à s'asseoir également.

-" Comment as-tu dormi ?" Demanda la gouvernante, alors qu'elle s'installait sur la chaise la plus proche.

-" Bien, je pense." Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. " A dire vrai, je ne me souviens pas avoir si bien dormi depuis longtemps. Ce doit être l'air marin. Et vous deux ?"

-" Bien également." Répondit Rigsby un peu trop rapidement. Van Pelt sourit et répondit sur un ton bas.

-" Il ment. Ni lui ni moi n'avons eu une bonne nuit de sommeil, puisque nous étions occupés…"

Teresa et Rigsby rougirent tous deux d'embarras. L'homme ne voulait apparemment pas faire savoir qu'il couchait avec la gouvernante, et Teresa n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'entendre les détails. La rousse rit de bon cœur, avant de froncer les sourcils. Les trois regardèrent la porte, où ils pouvaient voir Jane, Mashburn et un couple se disputer bruyamment. Rectification, Jane et Mashburn s'amusaient et le couple s'aboyait dessus. La gouvernante grommela :

-" Je déteste quand Miss Harper n'est pas là pour calmer leurs farces. Je pense que Mashburn ou Jane a flirté avec la femme hier, et qu'aujourd'hui c'est la revanche du mari, et Jane couvre Mashburn avec une histoire idiote, ou bien l'inverse."

-" Je parie sur Mashburn." Dit Teresa. " Il est très clair pour ce qu'il veut."

-" Il t'apprécie bien, n'est-ce pas ?" Demanda Van Pelt, elle fronça à nouveau les sourcils lorsqu'elle acquiesça, ennuyée. " Ne le laisse pas t'enquiquiner. Il est impatient et très direct, mais si tu l'ignores assez longtemps il passera à autre chose." Elle fit une pause, reporta son attention sur son maître et se murmura : " Tu n'as pas à te soucier d'eux tous seuls, seulement lorsqu'ils sont ensembles."

Lorsque Teresa afficha un air perplexe, la rousse ajouta avec un air résigné dans les yeux :

-" Mashburn et Mr Jane sont meilleurs amis principalement parce qu'ils sont capables de se tenir tête. Et franchement, je ne sais pas qui de Mr Jane ou de Mr Mashburn est le meilleur lorsqu'il s'agit d'entêtement et d'idées idiotes." Elle ajouta avec désinvolture, pliant sa serviette. " Comme tout ce qui se passe au manoir, tu t'y habitueras."

Le jour suivant, ainsi que ceux qui suivirent, passèrent doucement et avec une routine calme. Teresa se réveillait dans un lit vide et profitait de la liberté relative que lui offrait le navire. Parfois, elle s'asseyait seulement à un endroit et empruntait un livre ou bien contemplait la mer. Parfois, elle restait avec Van Pelt et Rigsby lorsqu'elle arrivait à les trouver (et lorsqu'ils arrêtaient de se faire des clins d'œil), ou profitait de la compagnie de Mashburn et Jane, étant le juge réticent de leurs plaisanteries. Parfois, elle était embarquée dans une bataille pour "qui avait l'histoire la plus embarrassante de toutes" -jusqu'alors, Mashburn gagnait avec la farce qu'il avait faite à Jane en lui volant tous ses costumes- et riait pendant des heures avec eux, oubliant son réel statut. Elle s'était habituée aux avances de Mashburn, aux moqueries de Jane et à leurs commentaires à tous les deux sur leur entourage. Plus d'une fois elle aurait voulu se cacher sous la table à laquelle ils étaient assis, seulement pour éviter les regards courroucés de leurs voisins, mais après une heure à essayer de les faire parler moins fort, elle y renonça et suivit le conseil de Van Pelt, les ignorer à son tour.

Aux heures de déjeuner et de dîner, ils s'asseyaient tous ensemble dans la salle à manger et mangeaient dans la même atmosphère qu'on trouvait dans une famille. Rigsby restait poli, mais Van Pelt ne manquait jamais de plaisanter en retour lorsque Jane la taquinait. A ces moments là, elle réalisait à quel point la rousse était proche de son maître. Van Pelt n'hésitait jamais à lui dire ce qu'elle pensait vraiment, faisant parfois rire Mashburn d'hystérie à cause de son franc-parler.

A la tombée de la nuit, Teresa et Jane retournaient dans leur chambre, parlaient un peu avant de s'allonger, chacun de son côté. Elle dérivait dans un sommeil profond et sans rêve et se réveillait pour un autre jour. Pourtant, le dixième matin, quelque chose changea.

Lorsque Teresa ouvrit les yeux, elle fut accueillie par la vue d'un tissu bleu foncé. Un bras était enroulé autour de sa taille et elle pouvait sentir un menton frottant le haut de sa tête. Elle, avait le visage presque enfoncé dans la poitrine de l'homme qu'elle identifia comme étant Jane. Ce n'était pas leur position rapprochée, ni le fait que c'était Jane qui la firent se crisper. C'était la sensation de confort et de sécurité. Dans ses bras, près de lui, elle se sentait...paisible.

Elle déglutit à cette pensée. Il y a longtemps, elle s'était juré qu'elle ne laisserait plus jamais un homme l'approcher d'aussi près. Mais Jane...S'était-elle accoutumée à sa présence ? Non seulement dans le lit qu'ils partageaient pour d'évidentes raisons, mais dans sa vie ? Sa présence ne l'effrayait plus, elle ne bronchait plus lorsqu'il lui prenait le bras ou la touchait. Et ces derniers jours, elle avait réalisé qu'elle en était venue à apprécier sa compagnie -en dépit de son comportement embêtant. Et il avait un beau visage.

Elle se maudit intérieurement. Elle allait avoir des ennuis...

-" Tu es réveillée ?" L'entendit-elle demander dans un doux murmure. Le manque de confiance en sa voix à ce moment la fit hocher la tête. " Tu te sens mieux ? Tu as encore fait un cauchemar." Encore ? Pensa Teresa. Elle savait qu'elle ne se rappelait jamais qu'elle avait rêvé, mais lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, les gens lui disaient qu'elle était assez effrayante et bruyante lorsque ça lui arrivait. Il se recula. Tout de suite, elle regretta la chaleur et leva les yeux pour rencontrer son regard. Il était visiblement fatigué à cause du manque de sommeil, et inquiet. Ses doigts effleurèrent sa joue alors qu'il continuait à la fixer, comme s'il cherchait si quelque chose n'allait pas. Son toucher était d'une certaine façon très réconfortant.

-" Je suis désolé Teresa, mais tu pleurais et le seul moyen de te calmer était...et bien. Il rit un peu maladroitement. Tu as bien dormi, c'est le plus important."

Une pensée lui traversa soudain l'esprit.

-" Ai-je…" Commença-t-elle, ne croyant pas tellement à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à demander. "Est-ce que je fais souvent des cauchemars ?"

-" C'est seulement la deuxième fois." Répondit-il avec honnêteté. Je ne l'ai pas dit la première fois, car je sentais que tu serais gênée. Tu étais moins agitée cette nuit."

La culpabilité déferla sur elle, et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

-" Je suis désolée monsieur. Je ne...Vous n'avez pas très bien dormi à cause de moi ?"

Il fit un geste de la main, balayant les mots.

-" Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi Teresa. Ce n'est rien. Et pour la dernière fois, appelle-moi Jane si tu n'es pas à l'aide avec mon prénom. Maintenant…" Ajouta-t-il en ramassant sa veste. " Préparons-nous pour le petit déjeuner, ma chère."

Teresa sourit en retour. Comment pouvait-elle ne pas l'accepter, alors qu'il était si gentil envers elle ? Peut-être qu'espérer qu'il était en effet différent ne pouvait pas faire de mal après tout...

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**Et voilà pour aujourd'hui.**

**Donnez-moi votre avis sur ce chapitre.**

**Bonne journée,**

_Sweety 03/03/13_


	9. Chapter 9

**Et voilà le chapitre 9. Je m'excuse de l'attente, le boulot et la vie en générale.**

**Je suis contente de voir que d'anciens lecteurs de cette fic vienne pour la finir et je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous poster les chapitre rapidement.**

**Merci donc a** _Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31, Arialinea, Solealuna, 00selene00, Jisbones, Olympe9_ **et** _Agentenaira_ **pour vos commentaires.**

**Bonne lecture,**

_Sweety_

* * *

Résumé: _Teresa, une jeune esclave, est acheté par Jane, un homme riche, contre l'esclave. Se passe au milieu du 19eme siècle. Univers Alternatif._

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

* * *

Van Pelt bougea dans son lit. Un rayon de soleil l'avait sortie de son profond sommeil, et la fatigue causée par ces activités nocturnes ne lui donnait pas envie de se lever tôt. Elle se blottit sous les couvertures et retourna au pays des rêves. Quelques instants plus tard, l'homme allongé à côté d'elle l'approcha contre lui avec son bras autour de sa taille, dos contre torse, et embrassa tendrement son épaule dénudée.

-" Dis-moi Grace" murmura-t-il à son oreille. La gouvernante grogna en retour, mécontente d'être réveillée. " Pourquoi tu as mis Lisbon au courant pour nous, l'autre jour ?"

La rousse garda les yeux fermés et haussa les épaules.

-" J'sais pas." Répondit-elle d'une voix endormie. " C'était une impulsion. Je me suis dit que ça serait amusant de la mettre mal à l'aise. Et toi aussi. Vous deux en fait."

-" ...Amusant ? Répéta-t-il" intrigué.

-" Euh...Ouais. C'était _amusant_ c'est bien le mot." Divagua-t-elle, toujours assoupie. " Tu étais tellement mignon avec ce pli entre tes sourcils. Et très, très sexxxxy."

Rigsby soupira à sa déclaration. Voilà pourquoi elle l'avait toisé sans honte, comme s'il avait été un dessert très appétissant...Pas qu'il en tienne compte, leur câlin avait été génial.

-" Et si elle le dit à M. Jane ?" Continua-t-il. Dès ce moment, le garde du corps n'avait qu'une peur obsessionnelle, que la jeune femme aille dire à son maître ce qu'elle savait.

-" M. Jane n'en a rien à faire, Wayne." Le coupa Van Pelt, se retournant pour lui faire face et reposant sa tête sur son épaule. " Il sait que nous couchons ensemble depuis ces quatre derniers mois. Le fait est que je parie qu'il le sait depuis le tout premier jour. Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il ait demandé que tu me raccompagnes à ma chambre, la nuit ou John Le Rouge est revenu ?"

Le silence qui suivit sa déclaration la fit presque glousser. Van Pelt adorait l'expression surprise sur le visage de son amant. Il était si mignon sans même essayer de l'être.

-" Il savait ? Et il n'a pas dit un mot ? Mais Julian…"

-" Julian était un flirt, nous, c'est sérieux, c'est ce qui fait la différence. Je te l'ai dit, il n'en a rien à faire." Le réprimanda-t-elle avec un sourire narquois. " Aussi longtemps que nous faisons notre travail correctement il ne nous embêtera pas. Nous sommes sa famille, et il ne veut pas nous voir bouleversés à propos de quelque chose." Elle fit une pause avant de froncer les sourcils à une pensée soudaine. " En parlant de ça, je pense qu'il lui plaît."

Rigsby cligna des yeux. La rousse dû refouler un autre sourire moqueur. Son courant de pensée était un bazar, alors lorsqu'elle débâtait à haute voix à propos d'une idée avec son amant à ses côtés, il était perdu. Le brusque changement de sujet le perturba, encore une fois.

-" Qui plaît à qui ?"

-" Lisbon. Je pense que Jane lui plaît."

-" Quoi ?" Wayne se redressa sur son coude, essayant de saisir l'expression de sa compagne, se demandant si elle était vraiment sérieuse ou si elle se moquait juste de lui. Van Pelt se mit sur le dos et regarda le plafond, un froncement de réflexion sur son visage. Elle s'était perdue dans un débat intérieur, ignorant Rigsby cette fois-ci.

-" Elle l'aime bien, c'est sûr. Et je pense qu'il l'aime bien aussi, mais je ne parierai rien. Jane est dur à décrypter parfois…"

-" Bien aimer comme _amoureuse_ ? Punaise, Grace tu m'inquiète parfois."

-" C'est possible tu sais ?" Continua-t-elle, pensant à nouveau à voix haute. " Depuis le temps qu'elle ne pouvait plus fait confiance à personne, et la voilà, parmi nous avec un maître très beau, bienveillant et compréhensif. Je ne la blâme pas, il me plaisait aussi à son âge. Quant à lui...C'est exactement le genre de femme qu'il aime. Pas vraiment comme Mme Sylvia, mais je suis sûre qu'il est attiré d'une manière ou d'une autre par elle."

L'expression de Rigsby était inoubliable. Il était à mi-chemin entre le choc et la stupéfaction, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts. Elle se demanda ce qui avait pu le sidérer à ce point : le fait que Lisbon avait un faible pour Jane, ou qu'elle soupçonnait que les sentiments étaient réciproques ? Elle avait confiance en son instinct, et il savait qu'elle avait souvent raison. Elle avait été entraînée par Jane lui-même après tout.

-" Que…que va-t-il se passer ? Je veux dire, que penses-tu qu'il va se passer ? Si elle reste seulement quelques mois…"

-" Mon avis ? Ils vont finir par coucher ensemble, c'est inévitable." Laissa-t-elle échapper, haussant les épaules. " Si ça n'arrive pas pendant le voyage, ça sera aux alentours du quatrième mois, après Noël. A moins que quelque chose n'arrive entre temps et les pousse l'un vers l'autre. Je ne sais pas qui fera le premier pas toutefois."

Elle savait que Rigsby voyait les autres servantes comme des sœurs, et il jouait les frères surprotecteurs –Emma comme la sœur désemparée mais douce et Teresa, même s'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis un mois, comme la têtue mais anxieuse. Et Van Pelt devait admettre qu'elle aussi s'était très vite attachée à la brunette. Plus d'une fois, quand elle arborait son expression perplexe si mignonne, la gouvernante avait dû se retenir de ne pas couiner comme une adolescente face à un chaton et faire un câlin à la jeune fille. Contrairement à Rigsby, elle n'était pas mal à l'aise face au fait qu'ils pourraient sortir ensemble. En fait, connaissant une grande partie de la vie de Jane et devinant certaines parties de celle de Teresa, elle était plutôt sûre qu'ils feraient un bon couple.

-" Mais j'ai pensé…Est-ce qu'il n'est pas en train de jouer la comédie, comme il a fait avec toi ?"

-" Non." Elle secoua la tête. " C'était plus pour me réconforter et me jeter dans un travail pour me garder occupée. A ce moment-là, il avait juste à s'occuper d'une enfant dépressive et suicidaire, pas une jeune femme terrifiée et abusée."

Elle se tendit soudain, regrettant ses mots alors qu'ils lui avaient échappée. Rigsby savait pour la condition de Teresa parce qu'il était là, mais elle n'avait jamais approfondi sa propre histoire avec lui. Et bien sûr, il avait dû remarquer ce qu'elle avait dit.

-" Attends, attends, attends…Qu'est-ce que tu entends par suicidaire ? Tu m'avais dit que Jane t'avait achetée parce qu'il avait besoin d'une nourrice pour son bébé !"

Van Pelt soupira et ferma les yeux. Les souvenirs affluèrent dans sa tête et elle dût refouler la larme solitaire qui menaçait de couler. Rigsby s'allongea à côté d'elle et l'étreignit, sentant qu'elle avait besoin de réconfort. La gouvernante ne put retenir un petit sourire à son attention.

-" Jane n'était même pas encore marié à cette époque." Dit-elle doucement. " J'ai inventé cette histoire pour que tu n'ailles pas creuser plus profondément. Je n'en suis pas fière Wayne." Continua-t-elle sur un ton triste. " J'avais seulement douze ans et j'étais fatiguée de la vie. Fatiguée d'être traitée comme une esclave. C'est ironique tu ne trouves pas ?" Elle rit amèrement. " A la fin, j'ai été vendue exactement comme une esclave."

-" Pour le meilleur Grace !" Répondit Rigsby avec force, lui faisant face et la regardant fixement dans les yeux. " Tu as Jane, la famille, moi…c'était pour le meilleur." Répéta-t-il, embrassant son front.

Elle ferma les yeux avec gratitude et se blottit un peu plus contre le corps de son amant, cherchant le réconfort de sa chaleur.

-" J'espère seulement qu'elle se rendra compte de ce qu'elle a à gagner, si elle décide de rester." Murmura-t-elle. " Et j'espère qu'il se rendra compte de ce qu'il perd s'il la laisse vraiment partir."

-Slave-

Il était tard, mais Teresa lisait toujours au lit. Elle avait commencé le roman plus tôt dans la journée puisqu'elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Rigsby et Van Pelt étaient restés enfermés dans leur cabine toute la journée à nouveau. Mashburn l'avait finalement lâchée (il arrivait encore à glisser un « vous avez une beauté si dévastatrice » ou un « je souhaite trouver une fiancée comme vous » de temps en temps), Jane avait tout simplement disparu, et elle ne regrettait pas son choix l'histoire était assez divertissante. Pourtant si elle était vraiment honnête avec elle-même, elle reconnaîtrait que l'histoire de cette fille retenue prisonnière dans un sombre château par un méchant n'était pas palpitante. L'intrigue avait été utilisée une centaine de fois et l'écriture, quoique bonne, ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Si elle était toujours réveillée à onze heures passées, c'était parce que l'autre côté du lit était toujours vide.

Les jours suivants son dernier cauchemar, elle avait à peine vu Jane. Elle se réveillait seule, passait la journée seule avec ses collègues, des connaissances sur le bateau ou supportait les taquineries de Mashburn, et une fois dans la cabine, s'endormait en quelques minutes. Le seul signe était lorsqu'elle se réveillait en plein milieu de la nuit et qu'elle sentait sa présence dans le lit. Autrement, même ses amis proches ou la gouvernante ne pouvaient lui dire où il disparaissait toute la journée.

Teresa en était même venue à penser qu'il avait trouvé une maîtresse à bord et avait froncé les sourcils avant de se gifler mentalement. Ce n'était pas ses affaires. Elle n'était même pas sa vraie femme ! Simplement une esclave qu'il avait achetée pour la libérer, et qui jouait un rôle pour le Lord qu'ils devaient rencontrer. Cela l'énervait pourtant et la mettait mal à l'aise de ne pas savoir. Elle pensait qu'il lui faisait assez confiance pour lui dire. Mais là encore, ce n'était pas ses affaires.

La porte s'entrouvrit et elle cligna des yeux à la vue de Jane se faufilant dans la cabine. Son costume gris était couvert de taches noires –Etait-ce de la suie ?- et il sentait le charbon brûlé ou quelque chose dans le genre. Avait-il été dans la salle des machines ? Il était curieux après tout.

-" Oh, bonsoir Teresa !" La salua-t-il gaiement. " Tu m'attendais ? C'est très gentil de ta part ma chérie." Ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

-" Euh…" Fut sa seule réponse.

-" J'ai parlé au capitaine aujourd'hui." Continua-t-il, enlevant sa veste sale et déboutonnant sa chemise tout en marchant vers la salle de bain. " Nous devrions arriver dans quelques jours."

Il disparut derrière la porte, finissant de se déshabiller pensa-t-elle.

-" Déjà ?"

-" Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie." Répondit-il. " Tu auras autant de temps lorsque nous rentrerons à la maison."

La maison. Oui, c'est ça, la maison, pensa-t-elle avec un pincement de culpabilité dans son estomac. Les visages de sa famille bondirent soudainement dans son esprit, et elle se mordit la lèvre pour les faire disparaître. Elle n'avait pas pensé à la plupart d'entre eux depuis qu'elle vivait avec Jane et ses employés. Ses frères, son père, sa…elle grinça des dents intérieurement à la pensée de la dernière personne qu'elle avait dite. Cette dernière à part, ils lui manquaient. Ils lui manquaient lorsque son esprit vagabondait lorsqu'elle s'ennuyait. Lorsqu'elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Cette prise de conscience lui fit peur. Les premiers mois après qu'elle eut été vendue, ça la tordait de douleur de seulement penser à eux. Ça faisait toujours mal lorsqu'elle était revenue chez Elias. Mais depuis qu'elle était aux soins de Jane –environ un mois maintenant- la douleur s'était estompée. Elle sentait qu'elle pouvait parler d'eux, les mentionner. Elle voulait parler d'eux. A n'importe qui, pour qu'ils puissent voir, comprendre à quel point elle était blessée intérieurement. Et combien elle était reconnaissante de les avoir.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne se rendit pas compte que Jane était revenu et qu'il était assis sur le lit à présent. C'est seulement lorsque sa main effleura son épaule qu'elle se rappela qu'elle n'était pas seule.

-" Hé, Teresa, tout va bien ?" Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Un regard doux et sympathique, presque comme s'il savait ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Jane ne lui faisait plus peur. Elle considérait Van Pelt, Emma, Rigsby, Cho et tous les autres comme des amis. Peut-être les amis les plus proches qu'elle avait jamais eut. Etrange, pensa-t-elle, comme un mois parmi des gens honnêtes pouvait la changer.

-" Je vais bien." Mentit-elle, détournant le visage. " Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?"

Elle savait que Jane n'y croyait pas mais il n'insisterait pas. A lieu de ça, il frotta doucement sa main sur son épaule en guise de réconfort avec de l'enlever.

-" Je voulais aborder le sujet demain, mais puisque tu es réveillée, j'ai seulement besoin de souligner quelques détails. A propos de notre 'mariage'."

Elle hocha la tête. Il sortit une boîte de velours du tiroir du petit bureau à côté du lit et l'ouvrit devant elle. Deux alliances brillaient à l'intérieur. Des anneaux en or, parfaitement ronds, avec un petit mais élégant diamant au bout. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Elle n'avait pas pensé à cette partie-là.

-" Celle-ci sera la tienne." Dit-il, sortant la plus petite et la plus fine et lui remettant. Elle la prit avec beaucoup de précautions et l'observa de plus près. Elle était assez ancienne mais toujours en bonne état. Très chère aussi, remarqua-t-elle. Etait-elle vraiment autorisée à porter une aussi belle bague ? Même pour une mascarade ?

-" Un héritage de famille, c'est une tradition." Expliqua-t-il. Sous son regard, elle le passa à son doigt délicatement. L'anneau lui allait parfaitement. Une vague de nostalgie déferla sur elle.

-" Tu dois savoir autre chose aussi." Continua-t-il sur un ton plus sérieux, la distrayant. " J'ai déjà été marié une fois." Elle cligna des yeux de surprise. La pitié dans les yeux de Van Pelt et le ton doux qu'il avait utilisé quand il avait mentionné la situation de Byron auraient dût lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. " Elle est morte il y a cinq ans, ainsi que ma fille."

Il devint triste en quelques secondes. Pendant un moment, elle vit une vraie douleur dans tout son langage corporel. Les épaules baissées dans la défaite, le regard se détournant, un petit soupir…Elle posa sa main sur son bras impulsivement, pour le sortir du cours de ses souvenirs. Ils étaient peut-être plus semblables qu'elle ne le pensait. Ils savaient tous les deux comment cacher leurs cicatrices, si ce n'est faire semblant.

-" Je suis désolée." Murmura-t-elle sincèrement. L'homme avait sûrement dût être un mari attentif et un bon père. Le regret sur son visage était déchirant. Il haussa simplement les épaules et se racla la gorge.

-" C'est le passé. Juste pour que tu le saches, pour que tu ne l'apprennes pas de quelqu'un d'autre par accident. Oh, et je serai sûrement plus affectueux." Ajouta-t-il en souriant. " T'embrasser la joue plus souvent, te complimenter…pas que ça va être difficile pour moi, tu es très attirante."

Ses joues rosirent à nouveau et elle regarda ailleurs, mal à l'aise avec son regard appréciateur. Lorsqu'il parla de nouveau, sa voix s'était adoucie :

-" Je suis désolé Teresa, de t'impliquer là-dedans."

-" Ce n'est rien." Répondit-elle. " Aucun mal n'a été fait. Dois-je vous redonner l'anneau ?"

-" Non, garde-le pour l'instant, tu dois t'habituer à lui." Il fit une pause, puis ajouta : " Nous aurons une semaine chargée une fois arrivés à Londres. Mieux vaut se reposer maintenant."

Teresa acquiesça et s'allongea. Jane éteignit les lumières et s'installa à côté d'elle. Après un dernier regard prudent à l'alliance à son doigt, elle ferma les yeux et dériva dans un sommeil paisible.

**-Slave-**

Le jour de débarquement, le temps était doux et même s'il était frisquet, il demeurait agréable. Les contours des frontières anglaises en vue avaient provoqué l'excitation dans la foule des passagers, voulant enfin être sur la terre ferme. Teresa était restée à la rambarde tout le temps, fascinée par le nouvel environnement. Des maisons sales, des gens marchant sur le côté, les saluant parfois, la Tamise et sa –elle devait l'admettre à contrecœur- mauvaise odeur, la météo différente et l'atmosphère, les ponts passants au-dessus du fleuve, plus loin dans la ville les toits des immeubles –était-ce le célèbre Big Ben là-bas ? Oh, d'accord, ils n'étaient pas encore dans Londres- une fine lumière dans les rues étroites, des animaux courant partout…

Il fallut un jour entier pour atteindre le port de Londres et quelques heures pour arrimer le navire à quai et installer l'escalier afin de permettre aux passagers de descendre à terre. Dès qu'elle eut posé le premier pied sur la terre ferme, Teresa se sentie étourdie. Jane expliqua que c'était dût au fait qu'elle s'était habituée à l'instabilité de la mer. Ils furent rapidement rejoints par Mashburn et l'autre couple. Quelques hommes transportèrent leurs bagages dans deux fiacres et ils s'en allèrent vers la résidence temporaire de Harper.

Pendant le trajet, Teresa ne put faire autre chose que de regarder à l'extérieur, aussi excitée qu'une enfant, les mains sur le rebord de la fenêtre du fiacre. Le bruit des marchands, les chevaux, les artisans, les gens qui marchaient, criaient, les chevaux qui hennissaient, les chiens qui aboyaient, tout semblait bouger si rapidement que cela lui semblait impressionnant. Elle venait de la campagne après tout, et ses seules expériences de la ville avaient été lorsqu'elle…et bien, qu'elle était vendue et tout. Elle ne prêtait pas attention à ce qui se disait, ni aux réactions des autres. A ses yeux, le trajet dans la ville fut beaucoup trop court, et bientôt ils se dirigèrent vers des résidences plus propres. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une maison grande et propre.

Immédiatement, la chaleur qu'elle avait ressentie à la vision du manoir de Jane lui manqua. C'était un bâtiment agréable, mais froid. Très différent de celui auquel elle était maintenant habituée.

Passées les clôtures blanches et formelles, ils furent conduits dans un hall par une femme de chambre, enlevèrent leurs manteaux puis finalement conduits dans une grande salle à manger. Une femme portant une robe rouge élégante et classe, les cheveux relevés dans une coiffure sophistiquée, deux chignons encadrant son visage adorable et espiègle, les accueillit.

-" Patrick, Walter." Dit-elle en premier avant de se tourner vers les domestiques. " Grace, M. Rigsby, j'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage. Je n'ai pas encore eu le plaisir de vous rencontrer." Finit-elle en regardant Teresa. Jane la présenta.

-" Teresa Lisbon. Elle va se faire passer pour ma femme pendant notre séjour."

Une expression curieuse passa sur son visage. Harper avait plutôt l'air intriguée et la regarda fixement. Teresa soutint son regard avec un air de défi et lui renvoya son regard. La femme fronça les sourcils avant d'en revenir à Jane, n'essayant même pas de baisser la voix ou de cacher son scepticisme :

-" Es-tu sûr de ton choix Jane ? Elle semble un peu…jeune ? Ne sera-t-elle pas intimidée par Byron ? Je veux dire, ce type est un salaud et un séducteur, et il aime les jeunes femmes. J'ai entendu dire que lorsque l'esclavage était toujours légal, il aimait s'acheter des esclaves sexuelles. Il a été très clair avec moi également, même si je suis supposée être fiancée à l'un de ses potentiels associés."

Jane rit simplement à son ton dégoûté et pris le bras de Teresa sous le sien, après lui avoir lancé un regard affectueux. La jeune femme le remarqua à peine, trop occupée à regarder Harper. Elle ne la connaissait même pas et la jugeait déjà parce qu'elle avait l'air un peu jeune ?

-" Je pense que je peux me débrouiller seule, merci beaucoup." Gronda-t-elle à son aînée. " Et je ne pense pas que Jane ait besoin de votre consentement pour faire ce qu'il veut. Je ne crois pas que vous soyez sa nourrice."

Van Pelt et Rigsby la regardèrent avec amusement, alors qu'Harper la fixait à nouveau, cette fois-ci stupéfaite.

-" Elle m'a assommé et donné un coup de poing le même jour, même en sachant que j'allais être son patron." Ajouta Jane avec un sourire. " Ne t'inquiète pas pour Teresa, elle est têtue et suffisamment intelligente."

Etait-ce de la fierté qu'elle avait sentie dans sa voix ? Se demanda-t-elle. Un sentiment de chaleur envahit son estomac lorsqu'il la regarda avec un doux sourire, et elle lui sourit en retour.

En coulisses, Van Pelt sourit en connaissance de cause. Si elle faisait confiance à son instinct sur ce coup, les choses promettaient d'être intéressantes…

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre.**

**Le prochain sera en ligne normalement Samedi, mais je ne promets rien.**

**Bonne journée,**

_Sweety 14/03/13_


	10. Chapter 10

**Salut a tous. Voilà enfin la partie que j'ai traduite. A partir de maintenant, c'est mon travail. Ce qui veut également dire que les chapitres a venir sont nouveaux pour vous.**

**Merci encore pour tout vos commentaires et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

_Sweety_

* * *

Résumé: _Teresa, une jeune esclave, est acheté par Jane, un homme riche, contre l'esclave. Se passe au milieu du 19eme siècle. Univers Alternatif._

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

* * *

Jane commençait à de demander si Teresa allait renoncer. Il ne lui reprocherait pas. Son plan de la faire passer pour sa femme était fou en lui-même. Mashburn devenait impatient lui aussi. Tous les deux se trouvaient dans le hall, à attendre. Elle avait demandé de l'aide à Van Pelt pour s'habiller, refusant les autres femmes de chambre pour cette tâche. Il respectait sa décision, sachant qu'elle était plus proche de la rousse que de n'importe qui d'autre et rejetterait avec force les autres. Mais tout de même, elles étaient enfermées dans sa chambre depuis plus d'une heure.

-" Brooke va nous tuer" dit Mashburn avec une grimace.

Harper était partie un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi, voulant visiter une partie de Londres qu'elle n'avait pas encore vue -c'était l'excuse officielle, les deux hommes savaient qu'elle préparait une autre liste de contacts- avant de se rendre directement à la résidence des Byron, où le Lord les attendait pour diner. Ils étaient déjà en retard, à cause de Teresa, et cela allait agacer la femme. Comme s'il n'y avait pas déjà assez de tension entre les deux femmes. Harper et Teresa en étaient presque venues aux mains durant le repas de la veille à la résidence, se jetant des compliments hypocrites à la figure, bien que Jane suspectait Brooke d'évaluer Teresa qui était plus que ravie de la contrer. Il soupira à la déclaration de son ami.

-" Te tuer _toi_" corrigea-t-il "pas moi. Tu es sa cible favorite, tu te souviens?"

Mashburn grogna et secoua la tête. Se sentant d'humeur à la taquinerie, Jane rajouta:

-" Je te le dis, elle a un faible pour toi."

-" Bien sûr qu'elle en a un" grogna le brun. " Et je suis Georges Washington."

Jane le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, un air moqueur sur le visage

-" Oh mon Dieu, je parle à une légende!"

La déclaration lui valu une tape sur l'épaule.

-" La ferme Patrick !"

-" Tu refuses de voir la vérité, tu refuses de voir la vérité" Chatonna-t-il. " Tu as _tellement_ envie de coucher avec Brooke."

-" Tout comme toi avec Lisbon" ajouta Mashburn, fâché. " Ne pense pas que je suis le seul dans le refus, Jane. J'ai vu la façon que tu avais de la regarder."

Le blond était sur le point de répliquer lorsque quelqu'un se raclant la gorge les interrompit. Van Pelt se trouvait là, les fixant. Les deux hommes sautèrent sur leurs pieds à sa soudaine présence, tout à coup mal à l'aise.

-" C'est une bonne chose que je sois arrivée ici la première" lorsqu'aucun des deux ne répondit, elle murmura quelque chose comme 'les hommes' et 'conversations', se tourna vers le couloir et cria: " Allez Lisbon ! Tu as fais attendre ces deux hommes assez longtemps."

La voix qui répondit était presque inaudible pour Jane.

-" Était-ce vraiment nécessaire de serrer autant le corset Van Pelt ? Je peux à peine respirer !"

Pendant une seconde il eut pitié d'elle. Il avait assisté à l'habillage de sa femme, et il ne pouvait pas croire toutes les tortures qu'elles devaient endurer pour porter une _robe_.

-" Ne me blâme pas jeune femme" réprimanda Van Pelt, amusée. " Je ne suis pas habituée à habiller les femmes de la haute société."

-" Haute société" répéta la voix plus proche de Teresa, incrédule. " S'il te plait, je me sens comme une poupée présentée pour un spectacle."

La pointe d'un tissu vert foncé balaya le coin du mur. Ensuite, elle apparue.

Elle était vêtue d'une robe vert foncé à demi-manche, épousant parfaitement ses formes. Son col était légèrement ouvert sous sa clavicule, sur laquelle un collier en argent couvert d'émeraudes contrastait avec son teint pâle et son maquillage. De la dentelle élaborée bordait les limites de la robe, autour de son cou et de ses manches. Ses cheveux avaient été resserrés en une haute queue de cheval, puis réarrangés, de façon à apparaître plus sophistiquée qu'elle ne l'était vraiment. Les cheveux du côté gauche retombaient gracieusement sur son cou fin et ses boucles d'oreilles en argent. Elle les regarda nerveusement.

-" Est-ce que c'est bien ?"

La réaction de Mashburn fut immédiate

-" Bien ? Bien est un euphémisme. Vous êtes _magnifique_ !"

Elle tourna la tête vers Jane qui n'avait pas encore parlé. En fait, l'homme se demandait s'il pourrait jamais prononcer un mot sans se ridiculiser. Elle était simplement… à _couper le souffle_. Teresa rencontra ses yeux et ses joues se colorèrent d'une jolie teinte rouge. Apparemment il n'avait pas besoin de mots pour lui faire comprendre, pensa-t-il avec un petit sourire. Il s'approcha d'elle, prit sa main pour en embrasser le dos et demanda d'un ton doux et taquin.

-" Pouvons-nous y aller, Mrs Jane ?"

**- S -**

Lord Byron et sa femme étaient atrocement hideux, ce fut la première la première pensée de Teresa lorsqu'ils apparurent pour la première fois. D'un côté, Lord Byron, dans la fin de quarantaine, pouvait être une réplique parfaite de l'homme qui avait voulu l'acheter le jour de son évasion. Avec quelques kilos en moins, et un peu moins bien habillé. Son visage mince et tombant avec des yeux secs et pervers la révulsèrent dès qu'elle les croisa, mais elle se força à sourire poliment. Elle resserra juste sa prise sur la main de Jane pour se rassurer. Il répondit avec un doux frottement de son pouce sur son poignet. D'un autre côté, Mrs Byron avait certainement dut être belle à regarder dans sa jeunesse. Teresa dut admettre qu'une partie de ses traits avaient put être attirants sans les couches de graisses sur ses joues et son corps dodu. Pour la première fois depuis la veille, lorsque ses yeux et ceux de Miss Harper se croisèrent, elles furent du même avis.

Après les présentations classiques, ils furent dirigés directement vers la table où les serviteurs leur servir la nourriture dans un parfait ordre. De petites conversations commencèrent autour de l'entrée, sur la famille.

-" J'ai entendu que vous avez deux charmants enfants Mr" dit Jane poliment.

-" Un garçon et une fille" répondit-il froidement. " Hélas, Will est en France pour ses 'études' comme ils disent, et ma fille s'est mariée il y a quelques temps. Je présume que vous n'avez pas encore d'enfant, Mr Jane ?" Ajouta-t-il, en regardant Teresa d'une manière inquiétante.

-" Aucun en vie j'en ai peur" lui répondit-il froidement. " Ma première femme est morte avec mon enfant. Heureusement, j'ai rencontré Teresa, donc le sujet sera à l'ordre du jour dans quelques années, je suppose."

Il lui lança un regard mélangeant méfiance et amusement lorsqu'elle se mordit la lèvre pour masquer sa rougeur dans le cou. Mashburn et Harper ne poussèrent pas, semblant plutôt satisfaits que l'attention ne soit pas focalisée sur _leur_ futur. Un léger silence s'installa avant que Mrs Byron décide de parler pour la première fois:

-" Alors Mr Jane" dit-elle avec un sourire trop poli. " Pourquoi avoir choisi de vous remarier avec une femme aussi jeune ?"

-" Mrs Byron" la réprimanda fâcheusement son mari. " S'il vous plait excusez ma femme Mr Jane. Ce commentaire était déplacé."

Jane gloussa doucement et Teresa vit du coin de l'œil Mashburn et Harper à peine cacher leur sourire narquois.

-" Ce n'est rien Mr Byron, il n'y a pas d'offense. Pour vous répondre Mrs Byron, je dirais qu'au début, j'étais attiré par le feu dans ses yeux." Puis il la regarda avec un soupçon de plaisir mêlé de compassion et d'excuse. " Je pourrais aussi ajouter qu'elle m'a fait tomber la première où je l'ai vue et m'a frappé moins d'une heure plus tard."

Teresa s'étouffa avec son verre d'eau. La paire d'amis de _soutien_ de Jane -à savoir Mashburn et Harper- avaient du mal à retenir leurs rires. Peut-être que l'expression indignée sur le visage de Lady Byron aidait un peu.

-" Je ne peux pas croire que tu ais dis ça" dit la jeune brune, s'essuyant la bouche, embarrassée.

-" Mais j'ai sentis que je le devais ma chère" répondit Jane en souriant. Malheureusement, la dame n'en avait pas encore fini

-" Et sa jeunesse et sa beauté n'ont rien à voir avec ça ?" Insista-t-elle. " Vous devez au moins avoir huit… dix ans de plus peut-être ?"

La tablée se tut. Teresa sentit son pouls s'accélérer d'irritation. Cette fois, elle se sentit tellement insultée. Elle et Jane en fait.

-" Je veux dire" Continua Mrs Byron, ignorant le regard d'avertissement de son mari. " Beaucoup de gens se marient pour l'argent ou la fierté d'avoir une belle compagne…"

La dernière phrase écrasa le peu de tolérance qu'elle avait envers la "pompeuse-je-sais-tout" de femme.

-" Le jour où j'ai rencontré Jane fut une bénédiction ! Cessez d'insinuer du mal de notre relation." S'énerva Teresa. La table devint encore plus silencieuse, mais elle n'en avait que faire. Son regard se trouvait sur la femme choquée. Jane lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait agir selon ses sentiments ? Bien, elle n'allait pas se faire prier pour ça. " Il est peut-être arrogant, moqueur, envahissant et n'agit jamais comme il est supposé le faire en société mais c'est un homme bon ! Nous nous sommes mariés pour une bonne raison, Mrs Byron, et même s'il y avait autre chose ce ne sont certainement pas vos affaires."

Harper ne toussa pas discrètement pour couvrir son rire et Mashburn sourit sans vergogne. Jane semblait un peu surprit, mais heureux néanmoins. Mr Byron souriait narquoisement à la soudaine indignation de sa femme:

-" Vous êtes une fille grossière ? Votre mère ne vous a-t-elle pas apprit les bonnes manières ?"

-" Malheureusement, elle nous a quitté avant la fin de mon éducation" rétorqua Teresa. " Mais il est inutile de dire que vos propres parents n'ont pas perfectionné les votre. Je nous vous ai pas demandé _vos_ excuses pour avoir épousé votre mari."

Le visage de Mrs Byron vira au rouge et elle murmura d'indignation avant de reporter son attention sur son repas. Jane lui envoya un clin d'œil avant que la discussion ne passe à un autre sujet - pour le soulagement de certaines personnes et l'ennuis d'autres- vers un sujet plus important, les affaires.

**- S -**

Se cacher dans la salle de bain n'avait rien d'héroïque, mais Teresa sentait que c'était une nécessité temporaire. Ils venaient juste de finir le repas principal, et puisque le chef était encore en train de préparer le dessert, les invités s'étaient vus offrir de boire le thé dans une autre pièce. Teresa avait sauté sur l'occasion pour se retirer aux toilettes pour quelques minutes : elle avait besoin de prendre un peu de distance et de se calmer avant de retourner faire face au couple. La petite pièce était agréable, pour une salle de bain. Quelques peintures accrochées aux murs et de vieux vases traditionnels soigneusement posés sur des colonnes blanches. Elle se tenait devant le miroir avec lassitude, vérifiant que son maquillage n'ait pas coulé. Heureusement, Byron n'avait pas tenté de la frapper mais les insinuations de la dame l'avaient mise en colère. Comment osait-elle ? Comment osait-elle avoir de tels sous entendus devant les futurs partenaires en affaire de son propre époux ? Peut-être qu'elle avait réagit trop violemment également à propos de Jane. Les sournoises observations n'auraient pas dû la déranger tant que ça, non ?

Teresa hocha la tête, se rappelant de quelques mots que Van Pelt lui avait lancé à l'improviste, quelques heures plus tôt, lorsqu'elle l'aidait à s'habiller.

_-" Tu as le béguin pour Mr Jane, n'est-ce pas?"_

_Teresa haleta face au miroir, les yeux écarquillés. La femme de ménage la fixa en retour dans la réflexion._

_-" Quoi ?" Réussit-elle seulement à répondre, prise au dépourvu._

_-" C'est-ce que je pensais" la rousse sourit de satisfaction et se remit au travail._

Foutue Van Pelt, maudit intérieurement Teresa. Bien sûr, elle aimait l'homme. Jane l'avait sauvée -contre son gré à l'époque- et n'avait été qu'un parfait gentleman envers elle. Mais le béguin ? La porte s'ouvrit, coupant court à ses pensées, et -en parlant du diable- le reflet souriant de Jane apparut dans le miroir.

-" J'en ai fait trop, n'est-ce pas ?" Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle regardait Jane timidement. Il secoua simplement la tête et avança vers elle.

-" Non, c'était très bien. Merci pour ton soutien" dit-il en lui embrassant la joue, laissant ses lèvres sur sa peau plus longtemps que nécessaire. " J'ai été flatté par ton… discours enflammé."

Les battements de son cœur augmentèrent lentement et elle gémit, sachant que son visage avait certainement prit une jolie teinte rouge. _Tu as vraiment le béguin pour Mr Jane_, la taquina une petite voix similaire à Van Pelt dans sa tête. Lorsqu'il se pencha plus près cependant, son visage tout proche de son oreille, elle se raidit complètement. Son souffle lui chatouillait la nuque, et un mélange de méfiance et de chaleur se répandit dans sa poitrine.

-" Mrs Byron nous observe à travers un judas en ce moment " lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. " Le tableau sur ta gauche, les yeux de la troisième fille noire près du cadre." Teresa se redressa à ces mots et se mordit la lèvre inférieur, inquiète. Avait-elle tout gâché ? Elle regarda rapidement et discrètement vers la gauche. Une seconde suffit, et elle remarqua de brillants et vivants yeux les fixer. Elle grogna intérieurement. C'était si déplacé pour…

-" Elle cherche à trouver une faille chez tous les couples depuis que son mariage est un échec. Prête à prouver que nous allons parfaitement bien, ma chère femme?"

Le ton séducteur et amusé la fit sourire, et pour le plaisir d'embêter la femme -pour dire la vérité, elle était curieuse de savoir comment il voulait 'prouver' que la femme avait tort- elle acquiesça doucement. Jane ne lui mentirait pas sur ça, n'est-ce pas ?

D'un mouvement doux et lent, il l'adossa au bureau, se pencha sur elle, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de son visage. Ses mains se placèrent de chaque côté de sa taille sur le bureau devant le miroir, la piégeant entre le meuble et lui. C'était un accord entre eux que ce qui allait se passer ne serait qu'une mascarade, une blague pour protéger leur couverture et embêter une langue bien pendue. Leurs yeux se croisèrent une fois, une lueur espiègle se reflétant chez chacun. Il effleura le coin de ses lèvres avant d'y appliquer une légère pression. Puis, lui donna des baisers papillons sur tout le visage. Les mains de Lisbon se posèrent sur sa taille, s'accrochant à peine à ses vêtements. Ses touches légères chatouillèrent son visage, déclenchant un petit rire et leurs yeux se croisèrent encore. Leurs visages étaient plus proches cette fois et Teresa sut immédiatement que quelque chose avait changé.

Son souffle était légèrement plus rapide, irrégulier. Ensuite, l'éclat sombre de ses yeux. Il était faible, très faible, mais elle le remarqua néanmoins. Et avant qu'elle ne puisse demander ou vérifier si la voyeuse était partie, leurs bouches se trouvèrent encore et ce n'était plus un jeu. Pas de taquinerie, pas d'amusement. Un avant goût de désir. Elle ne sut pas pourquoi, elle ne sut pas comment, mais quelque chose se libera en elle, alors que ses mains passaient sur ses épaules et que ses bras glissaient autour de son cou, le rapprochant. Il tira le bas de son corps vers lui, approfondissant le baiser. Yeux clos, la chaleur écrasante, les pensées engourdies et Teresa ne pouvait rien sentir d'autre que les chaudes, dominantes et invitantes lèvres, un zeste d'envie se formant dans son bas ventre et un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres quand…

-" Mrs Jane ? Vous avez bientôt fini avec votre maquillage ?" La voix de Harper les interrompit à travers la porte. La poignée commença à bouger et avant que son cerveau ne puisse l'arrêter Teresa poussa un cri aigu

-" N… non! Non attendez, j'arrive !"

-" Quoi ?" Harper ignora son cri paniqué, poussa la porte, et entra avec une voix agacée. " S'il vous plait, ne me faites pas croire que Patrick se cache dans le placard à moitié n…"

Le visage de Harper se figea dans l'ouverture. Les deux étaient encore dans les bras l'un de l'autre et ne bougeaient pas. Teresa gémit et cacha son visage dans le torse de Jane, qui se contenta de glousser tout en glissant une main dans ses cheveux.

-" Ce n'est pas grave Brooke" dit-il à son amie. " Teresa et moi ne pouvons simplement pas garder nos mains loin de l'autre."

Une tape sur l'épaule, un 'outch' de protestation, et ce fut assez pour que Harper confirme ce qu'elle savait au fond d'elle, que Jane était toujours aussi fou et audacieux avec les femmes en colère.

-" Le dessert sera servi dans quelques minutes" répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. " Rejoignez-nous dans la salle à manger lorsque vous aurez fini de vous envoyer en l'air." Harper ferma la porte, secoua la tête et partit en sifflotant, une lueur de satisfaction dans les yeux.

A l'intérieur, Jane desserra les bras, jetant un rapide coup d'œil pour s'assurer que l'œil inquiétant ne bougeait plus, et se tourna pour lire le visage de Teresa. Son visage était rouge -aucune surprise ici- et ses yeux reflétaient un mélange de plaisir et de … honte ? Son amusement faibli immédiatement. Elle était en train de peser les conséquences de son laisser-aller, se demandant comment elle devait se comporter envers lui, s'il avait profité de la situation et avait fait ce pas vers elle plus tard, s'il ne s'inquiétait pas de l'incident… Il pouvait dire que tout un tas de possibilités lui traversaient l'esprit, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'inquiète.

-" Ecoute, Teresa…" commença-t-il, incertain de ce qu'il allait dire.

-" C'est… c'est bon Jane" le coupa-t-elle rapidement, ne le regardant pas. " Cela fait partie de l'accord et il n'y a rien à ajouter. Je veux dire" elle rit nerveusement. " Ça devait arriver de toute façon, pas vrai ?"

" Je ne suis pas sûr de ce qu'est le 'ça' dont tu parles," répondit Jane, un peu perplexe. Pensait-elle qu'il voulait coucher avec elle maintenant ? " Mais je ne suis pas désolé… Je n'ai pas touché une femme depuis longtemps. Il faut croire que j'ai perdu le contrôle…" Il se mordit la lèvre, sachant parfaitement que c'était un demi-mensonge. Une succession d'émotions passa devant les yeux de Lisbon -inquiétude, colère, soulagement, déception ?- avant qu'elle ne parvienne à sourire timidement -un masque, et lui répondit:

-" Ça va, j'ai compris. Pouvons-nous retourner dans la salle à manger ?"

-" Vas-y ! je te rejoins dans quelques secondes" lui assura-t-il avec le même faux sourire.

Comment pouvait-il lui expliquer que cette perte de contrôle n'était pas due à un échange avec une simple femme, jouant le rôle de la tendre épouse, mais à cause d'elle ? Alors qu'il la regardait quitter la pièce, il serra les poings. Comment devait-il interpréter le regard qu'elle lui lança avant de partir ? La lueur dans ses yeux avait été différente pour quelques secondes, couverte par quelque chose qu'il avait peur d'identifier, bien qu'il soit presque certain que son visage reflétait la même expression.

-" C'est dommage que tu ne réalises pas combien tu es belle" murmura-t-il pour lui-même, le regard ne lâchant pas la porte close. Il s'essuya le visage de sa main, espérant que la fatigue et les maux de tête disparaissent assez vite. Quelque chose s'était déchaîné entre eux et pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait acheté, Jane se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait une énorme erreur.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**Et voilà pour aujourd'hui.**

**Je ferais de mon mieux pour poster la suite rapidement.**

**Bonne journée.**

_Sweety 17/03/13_


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour les amis.**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre que vous devez attendre depuis bien longtemps.**

**Je suis certaine que l'auteur doit être ravie de voir que vous aimez toujours autant cette fic. Vous pouvez toujours lui laisser un petit mot si vous voulez.**

**Voilà, je vous laisse a présent lire ce chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture,**

_Sweety_

* * *

Résumé: _Teresa, une jeune esclave, est acheté par Jane, un homme riche, contre l'esclave. Se passe au milieu du 19eme siècle. Univers Alternatif._

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

* * *

Le dessert se passa bien, et Lisbon n'eut pas à faire face aux commentaires sournois de Harper ou de Mrs Byron sur elle et Jane au sujet de leur petit… moment ensemble. En fait, aucune des deux ne la mentionna ou ne fit de sous entendus. Peut-être que Jane avait raison, Lady Byron était trop énervée et Harper ne voulait salir l'image de son ami. Inutile de le dire, elle était heureuse que personne ne le mentionne. Elle n'était toujours pas certaine de la façon de se comporter avec Jane, quoi attendre de lui, ou ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Elle ne pouvait nier son attraction pour lui et elle n'était pas sûre à cent pour cent qu'elle pour pourrait le repousser s'il faisait un geste vers elle. Et elle avait sentit sa réaction contre sa cuisse, malgré les couches de soie de sa robe. Elle rougit à cette pensée, surtout parce qu'elle avait aimé.

-" Mrs Jane, vous sentez-vous bien ?" La voix de Lors Byron la réveilla et elle faillit tomber de sa chaise, sursautant de surprise.

-" Uh… oui, je vais bien, merci" répondit-elle rapidement -et se frappa mentalement pour sa voix incertaine.

-" On dirait que vous auriez besoin d'utiliser une chambre pour un moment. Pourquoi ne resteriez-vous pas tous pour la nuit ?" Ajouta-t-il en regardant tous le monde. " Nous avons assez de chambres pour vous tous et nous pourrons parler d'affaires plus longtemps."

-" Aussi tentante que soit l'invitation Lord" répondit Jane doucement, " je crains que nous devions décliner. Les valets attendent notre retour, et je n'aimerais pas devoir les faire veiller toute la nuit."

-" Hey, c'est pour ça qu'ils sont payé!" protesta l'homme d'un ton sec, reportant son attention sur Teresa.

-" Je suis certain qu'ils comprendront de toute façon. Il est déjà minuit passé."

D'une certaine manière, Teresa se demanda si l'homme était convaincu qu'elle pourrait influencer la décision de Jane si elle désirait rester, et si les mots de Jane influenceraient les autres. Si elle mettait de côté le fait que le trio était à la tête de la compagnie, il _était_ vrai que les apparences mettaient Jane en avant. Il avait était le plus bavard et agréable, tandis que Mashburn et Harper avaient été calmes et observateurs. C'était donc la stratégie ? Faire parler l'un d'eux pour distraire et laisser les autres analyser ? Donner une image d'un vrai leader et de ses collègues plutôt que d'un trio sur un pied d'égalité ? Donc Lord Byron pensait qu'il était vraiment le chef ? Elle sourit presque à l'idée qu'elle puisse influencer Jane. _Il_ était _son_ maître et non l'inverse… elle se figea à cette pensée. Depuis quand était-elle fière d'être une subordonnée de Jane ?

Teresa repoussa ces réflexions dangereuses et reporta son attention sur la table et la discussion principale, même si elle savait qu'elle n'en comprendrait pas un mot. Elle manquait de connaissances sur le sujet, elle aurait dû en demander plus durant le voyage.

Il était une heure passée lorsqu'ils quittèrent la table. Une seconde fois, Teresa s'excusa pour se rendre à la salle de bain, complètement épuisée. Heureusement, son décalage horaire avec l'Amérique l'empêcha de s'assoupir. Les heures de négociations sur quelque chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas n'étaient pas du tout excitantes. Jane l'avait prévenue, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment le blâmer. Alors qu'elle se lavait les mains, tentant de ne pas céder à la tentation de s'asperger le visage avec l'eau et abîmer son maquillage, la porte s'ouvrit derrière elle. Au début, elle ne s'en rendit pas compte, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit le reflet du Lord dans le miroir. Elle sursauta de surprise et se tourna, faisant face à l'homme, le cœur battant fort.

-" Lord Byron" bredouilla-t-elle, se sentant stupide, "je suis désolée je ne vous avais pas vu."

Il ne répondit pas mais se rapprocha, envahissant son espace personnel. L'avidité dans ses yeux la fit frissonner et elle dut serrer les poings pour se calmer et ne pas perdre la face devant son regard affamé.

-" J'ose espérer que vous accepterez mon invitation de rester à la maison cette nuit ?" Dit le Lord d'un ton mielleux. La peur la paralysa alors qu'il prenait une mèche de cheveux dans sa main, jouant avec. " Ma femme m'a dit à propos de votre… disons juste votre petit moment avec votre mari dans cette pièce. Vous êtes assez audacieuse, Mrs Jane. Je suis certain que vous êtes du genre énergique et agressive, tout ce que ma femme n'est pas en ce moment."

Les mots la frappèrent avec force et déclenchèrent des souvenirs qu'elle espérait tant pouvoir oublier.

**Flashback**

_Un coup à la porte la réveilla. Elle était couchée sur le lit étroit des domestiques que le premier homme qui l'avait achetée lui avait donné pour dormir, et espéra qu'elle pourrait frapper celui qui venait de la réveiller. Elle se traîna à contrecœur vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Le visage sec de son maître apparut, et elle retint une grimace. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait cette fois ?_

_-" Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose Mr ?" Lui demanda-t-elle, encore endormie._

_-" La ferme" répondit-il sèchement, la poussant à l'intérieur et la suivant. Il ferma la porte et verrouilla derrière lui, puis se tourna vers elle et pointa le lit._

_-" Déshabille toi et couche toi," ordonna-t-il brusquement. Cette phrase la réveilla complètement._

_-" Je vous demande pardon ?" Demanda-t-elle, incrédule._

_-" Je ne me répéterais pas, esclave" l'homme avança encore et lui attrapa le menton. "Retire cette chemise de nuit et couche toi sur le lit avant que je le fasse moi-même."_

_Son sang se glaça et elle ne put retenir le frisson qui remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Certainement pas. Pas encore._

_-" Non" répondit-elle avec force, s'échappant de sa poigne en reculant. " Non Mr, sortez de ma chambre !"_

_Cette réponse lui valut un coup au visage. Les mains de l'homme lui attrapèrent la chemise de nuit par le col et la déchira. Le haut de son corps fut rapidement dénudé alors qu'il la poussait sur le matelas._

_-" J'ai su tout de suite que tu étais une bagarreuse" l'entendit-elle haleter alors que sa main se baladait sur sa peau, touchant des endroits qu'elle n'avait jamais voulut qu'il touche. " Energique, agressive, tout ce que ma femme n'est pas en ce moment."_

_Ses doigts caressèrent sa clavicule, descendirent sur ses seins et les prirent pleinement dans ses paumes. Elle tenta de le repousser, luttant contre son emprise, le suppliant de la laisser partir, il ignora ses cris et lorsqu'elle tenta de le mordre, il la frappa jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne résiste plus._

_-" Personne ne t'aidera. N'oublie pas que je suis ton maître, esclave."_

_Il écarta ses jambes et entra en elle sans avertissement. Elle ferma les yeux, mordit ses lèvres pour retenir ses cris, voulant échapper à ce cauchemar. Il ne s'arrêta pas jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ait utilisé pour tout ce qu'elle valait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus pleurer. Le lendemain, elle sut que les autres femmes de chambres étaient au courant de ce qui s'était passé. Mais personne ne fit quoi que ce soit. Elle réalisa pourquoi : c'était elle ou eux._

** Fin du Flashback**

La nuit suivante, et la suivante et la suivante il revint. A chaque fois elle se battait sans espoir, chaque fois il la frappait jusqu'à ce qu'elle ce qu'elle se replie sur elle-même, et continuait avec son rituel de l'appeler 'esclave'. Encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réussisse à s'échapper. Seulement pour se faire attraper et vendre à un autre qui menaçait de couper les doigts de sa plus jeune esclave, une petite fille, si elle ne couchait pas avec lui. Personne ne l'aida, qu'importe comme elle pouvait supplier, fuir, se battre.

_-" Teresa, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi. Je ne te ferais pas de mal, ou ne t'abuserais en aucune façon."_

Un doigt sur sa joue la fit sursauter. Peur, un mélange de colère et d'adrénaline lui donna la force dont elle avait besoin pour pousser sa main, le regardant fixement de toutes ses forces. Plus jamais. Elle ne laisserait plus jamais ce sentiment de panique la dominer.

-" Retirez vos salles pattes de moi sale porc !" Cria-t-elle en reculant. " Et ne vous avisez plus de venir près de moi."

Le lord ne sembla pas affecté et, ignorant ses mots, se rapprocha.

-" Oh allez ! Vous pourrez par la suite vous vanter auprès de vos amis d'avoir couché avec un Lord ! Ne pensez pas que je ne sais pas pourquoi vous avez épousé Mr Jane. Vous êtes jeune et belle mais pauvre je présume ? Et il est beau à regarder c'est certain, mais il a aussi de l'argent. J'ai aussi de l'argent…"

-" Je ne suis pas une putain. Eloignez-vous de moi" grogna-t-elle, serrant les poings et plissant les yeux. Un pas de plus et elle lui frapperait le nez. La porte s'ouvrit soudainement et Jane entra dans la pièce. Lorsqu'il vit le Lord dévorer Teresa des yeux, et la respiration saccadée de la jeune femme, l'anxiété se lisant dans les traits de son visage, il lança brusquement.

-" Je suis désolé de vous décevoir Lord Byron, mais je suis très possessif envers ma femme. Nous partons maintenant."

Il la rejoignit et toucha doucement son dos pour signaler leur départ. Teresa le suivit sans un mot. Derrière lui, Mashburn et Harper fixaient le Lord. Sans aucun au revoir, ils sortirent de la pièce et rejoignirent la voiture.

Tout le long du trajet, Teresa resta silencieuse, regardant à l'extérieur, serrant les poings de temps en temps pour retenir ses larmes. Elle ne prêta aucune attention aux trois autres passagers. Elle se perdit dans le dédale des rues, sa vision brouillée par l'humidité de ses yeux.

Plus jamais…

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la maison, elle se rendit directement dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Jane, ignorant le regard surprit de Van Pelt et ses appels, et retira la jolie robe, se fichant si elle l'abîmait, la jetant ensuite au sol. Puis elle s'assit sur le lit, se mordant les lèvres et s'entourant de ses bras, seulement en sous-vêtements. Elle avait oublié ce que cela faisait, être prise au piège sans moyen de s'échapper. Etre une proie entre les mains des hommes. Le 'pourquoi' elle était si méfiante envers Jane les premiers jours. Comment avait-elle effacé si facilement ce sentiment, au point d'accepter _ses_ mains sur elle ? Elle sourit à peine à sa propre question, connaissant déjà la réponse.

Elle avait confiance en lui.

-" Teresa ?"

Sa voix la fit légèrement sursauter, surprise. Elle ne l'avait même pas entendu entrer. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'agenouilla lentement près d'elle. Sa main effleura la sienne, comme s'il demandait si elle acceptait sa présence. Teresa ne bougea pas. Elle regarda juste le mur devant elle.

-" Teresa regarde moi" murmura-t-il. " Je ne laisserai rien t'arriver." Ses doigts glissèrent dans ses cheveux, l'apaisant un peu. " Je te le promets. Je ne laisserai personne poser la main sur toi."

Sa main serra sa chemise et elle enfouit sa tête dans son torse. Alors seulement, elle laissa les larmes silencieuses tomber sur ses joues. Alors seulement, elle se permit d'être vulnérable, d'être brisée dans ses bras et pleura jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir le faire.

**- S -**

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle se trouvait encore enveloppée dans ses bras, confortablement installée contre son torse. Elle fronça les sourcils. Il avait changé de vêtements entre temps. Le costume noir avait été échangé contre l'habituel gris et il sentait comme s'il avait prit un bain il n'y a pas longtemps. Plus aucune trace de la nuit précédente sur lui. Elle se trouvait encore dans ses sous vêtements de la nuit d'avant. Un léger mouvement lui apprit qu'il était éveillé. Un effleurement de lèvres sur son front lui rappela pourquoi elle avait pleuré, mais elle se sentait mieux. Le geste était doux et réconfortant.

-" Nous rentrerons dans quatre jours" annonça-t-il à voix basse. " En accord avec Mashburn et Brooke, je vais mettre un terme aux négociations d'un potentiel contrat avec ce Lord. Sa société est au bord de la faillite de toute façon."

Teresa fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Elle se hissa sur son coude, tenant la couverture contre sa poitrine tandis qu'il se levait. Il avait définitivement changé de vêtements, le costume gris qu'il portait habituellement lui donna un sens de ce qu'elle considérait maintenant comme normal. Jane sans son costume gris n'était pas Jane. Peut-être le fait que ce costume lui allait parfaitement bien avait quelque chose à voir avec ça. Teresa repoussa cette pensée, tentant de ne pas rougir, et demanda une explication:

-" Je pensais que vous étiez d'accord pour signer ?"

-" Ce n'est pas un problème. Les contrats sont juste des papiers qui peuvent facilement être… perdus, j'ai confiance en Brooke pour ça." Un sourire mauvais s'étendant sur son visage avant qu'il n'ajoute sèchement. " Je ne m'associerai jamais à un homme qui n'a pas d'étique. Walter et Brooke étaient livides la dernière fois que je les ai vus. Je pense qu'elle va s'assurer que son entreprise coule et j'attends de voir si elle a besoin de mon aide en quoi que ce soit. Nous pouvons faire du tourisme si tu veux" ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. " Grace et Wayne doivent être dans le centre ville en ce moment. Je prévoyais de te laisser aller avec eux et je me serais occupé de mes affaires, mais puisqu'il n'y a plus d'affaires et que tu dormais si bien, accepterais-tu ma compagnie pour l'après-midi ?"

**- S -**

Après un rapide déjeuné, ils sortirent et passèrent une bonne partie de leur temps à marcher et savourer la météo clémente de la journée. Le lendemain, sous les conseils des domestiques et des voisins, Jane et elle, parfois accompagnés de Rigsby et Van Pelt, allaient dans le centre et visitaient ce qui pouvait l'être, comme la Bibliothèque Nationale, les jardins de la Reine, l'incontournable Big Ben, un nombre incalculable de parcs et de marchés… Le temps passa assez vite, et avant qu'ils ne le réalisent, c'était la dernière nuit avant le départ. Malgré son plaisir, Teresa était ravie à l'idée de rentrer à la maison. Londres était agréable, vraiment, mais la campagne qu'offrait le manoir de Jane lui manquait. Assez rapidement, les valises furent préparées, prêtes pour le long voyage de retour. Jane alla au lit de bonne heure, affirmant qu'il voulait être frais et dispo au matin. Teresa resta un peu plus longtemps, prise dans un livre sur Londres, avant de se rappeler qu'ils étaient attendus au bateau à huit heures le matin suivant.

Une fois dans leur chambre, elle se coucha à côté de lui et lui fit face. Après l'incident avec Byron, aucun des deux n'avait mentionné le baiser. Lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, les deux étaient incroyablement bavards, évitant le sujet par tous les moyens. Elle soupira, sachant qu'ils ne pourraient pas esquiver la question éternellement. Ses yeux étaient clos et il était apparemment endormi. Sa respiration irrégulière le trahi pourtant, et elle nota un mouvement de son nez et le mouvement de ses paupières, comme s'il se demandait s'il devait les ouvrir ou non. Teresa sourit doucement et murmura avant de fermer les siens:

-" Merci, pour tout."

Plus tard cette nuit, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle ignora délibérément qu'il la tenait serré contre lui, un bras lui entourant la taille et le visage enfouit dans ses cheveux. Elle ferma juste les yeux et retomba dans le sommeil, bercée par sa douce respiration et le confort de son étreinte.

**o-o**

_A la résidence Jane, de l'autre côté de l'océan…_

Il était encore tôt le matin, mais une voiture remonta l'allée de la résidence de Jane et s'arrêta juste devant les barrières. Un homme sauta du siège conducteur et s'avança vers la porte pour l'ouvrir. Deux grandes silhouettes couvertes de longues capes brunes sortirent, regardant aux alentours avec les sourcils froncés. Elise, occupée avec un bouquet de roses jaunes, les remarqua en premier. La femme asiatique jeta un regard inquiet aux nouveaux arrivants, avant d'appeler son mari un peu plus loin.

-" Kimball ? Tu pourrais venir à la porte principale."

Le majordome arriva en courant doucement, se demandant ce qui avait attiré l'attention d'Elise. Lorsqu'il vit les invités inattendus, il fronça les sourcils.

-" Va et envoie-moi Julian pour les chevaux, je m'occupe des sorcières" ordonna-t-il en grognant. " Mrs Miller et Mrs Frye rendent visite à leur cher frère absent."

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**Et voilà pour aujourd'hui.**

**J'attends vos commentaires.**

**Bonne journée,**

_Sweety 25/03/13_


	12. Chapter 12

**Coucou les amis.**

**Voici le chapitre 12, et j'espère que ma traduction ne sera pas trop mauvaise.**

**Merci encore a tous pour vos commentaires.**

**Bonne lecture,**

_Sweety_

* * *

Résumé: _Teresa, une jeune esclave, est acheté par Jane, un homme riche, contre l'esclave. Se passe au milieu du 19eme siècle. Univers Alternatif._

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

* * *

Le chariot était prêt, et rien d'autre ne manquait si ce n'est les quatre passagers. Mashburn avait décidé de rester un peu plus longtemps, voulant chercher l'emplacement idéal pour leur prochain cabinet. Aucun contrat avec Byron signifiait qu'ils devaient s'installer par eux-même, et il avait hâte de commencer la construction d'une nouvelle entreprise dans tous les sens du terme. Jane, de retour en Amérique, devait prévenir leurs autres contacts à propos de la situation actuelle. Harper et lui étaient là pour saluer leur départ.

Harper approcha de Teresa alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à passer la porte, où Jane et Mashburn débattaient sur les derniers détails du séjour de l'un et de ce que l'autre était supposé faire en rentrant à la maison. Rigsby était encore à remercier la femme de chambre pour son aide durant leur séjour et Van Pelt n'était nulle part en vue.

-" Puis-je vous parler Miss Lisbon ?"

Bien que cela soit sensé être une question, la jeune femme reconnue le ton légèrement autoritaire que Harper utilisait avec les deux hommes lorsqu'elle voulait obtenir quelque chose. La brunette fronça les sourcils mais hocha la tête et attendit. Harper se tordit les lèvres comme si elle pesait ce qu'elle était sur le point de dire, avant de finalement se lancer.

-" Je crois que j'avais tort à votre sujet" déclara-t-elle. " Vous n'êtes certainement pas aussi naïve que je le pensais, et vous avez des tripes."

Teresa cligna des yeux de surprise. La femme tentait-elle de s'excuser pour son comportement plus tôt ? Devant son manque de réaction, Harper continua, légèrement agacée.

-" Ecoutez, je ne peux pas promettre que je n'essaierai pas de prendre le dessus avec vous, c'est dans mes gènes. Mais vous avez défendu Patrick face à cette chienne et vous n'avez pas cédé aux avances de ce pervers. Walter et lui vous aime aussi, je vais donc essayer de mieux me comporter à l'avenir. On fait une trêve ?"

Elle offrit sa main. Après une courte hésitation, Teresa la pris doucement.

-" Je ne peux pas promettre que je ne me battrais pas en retour quand cela arrivera" lança-t-elle en retour, la regardant avec méfiance.

Un sourire amusé apparut sur le visage de Harper et Teresa commença à comprendre pourquoi Jane et Mashburn semblaient un peu méfiants envers elle. La femme était imprévisible.

-" Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. C'est agréable d'avoir quelqu'un pour vous surprendre de temps en temps. Puis-je vous appeler Teresa ?"

-" Bien sûr…"

-" Vous pouvez m'appeler Brooke alors" se contenta de répondre la femme avant d'arriver à la porte d'entrée. " Vous devriez y aller maintenant, Patrick vous attend."

Comme Teresa commençait à s'éloigner, Harper lui attrapa le coude avec une force inattendue et la regarda dans les yeux.

-" Une dernière chose" sa voix avait changé passant d'amicale à menaçante et Teresa frissonna au feu dans ses yeux. " Je suis la fille d'un pauvre travailleur, la plus jeune d'une famille de sept enfants. Je sais ce que c'est que de se battre pour sortir de la misère. Patrick ne dira pas pourquoi il vous a prise, et je ne suis pas aussi douée que lui pour deviner donc je n'essayerai pas. N'importe qui avec un peu sens peut voir que vous avez eu des moments difficiles, mais je jure que si vous faite du mal à Patrick de quelque façon que ce soit, je vous traquerai et utiliserai tous les contacts que j'ai." Elle se rapprocha et son visage resta à quelques millimètres du sien, " pour m'assurer que vous le regretterez amèrement. La même chose va pour Walter bien entendu." Ajouta-t-elle d'une voix plus légère, la relâchant. " Mais ce crétin peut supporter un cœur brisé. Je ne parierai pas la même chose pour Patrick" sa voix s'assombrit de nouveau. " Suis-je assez claire Teresa ?"

La brunette la fixa furieusement en retour.

-" Ça n'était pas mon intention, _Brooke_."

Alors qu'elles se séparaient, elles ne remarquèrent pas l'ombre fidèle dans le coin de l'escalier qui avait entendu chaque mot.

**- Slave -**

Une fois dans sa cabine, Van Pelt ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Elle voulait juste dormir et se réveiller uniquement une fois arrivée. Suivant les ordres de son maître, elle avait gardé un œil -non, pas espionné- sur Lisbon et Harper durant leur séjour. Comme il l'avait prévu, elles ne s'entendirent pas tout de suite. Pas du tout en fait. Elle se demanda si elle devait rendre compte de leur dernière discussion.

-" Tu as l'air fatiguée" dit Rigsby, s'asseyant à côté d'elle, son poids enfonçant le matelas. La femme de chambre sourit en retour.

-" Une bonne nuit de sommeil et ça ira."

L'homme gloussa et commença à frotter ses épaules. La tension s'en alla doucement et la rousse soupira de contentement, se détendant enfin.

-" Je vais te dire, tu as besoin de vacances. Pars du manoir pour une semaine. Respire un peu. Je sais que Jane t'as offert quelques jours de congés."

-" Il veut que tu me convainques de respirer quelques jours" grogna-t-elle. " Mais je ne pourrais cesser de m'inquiéter qu'il fasse une bêtise ou que Emma ne suive pas les ordres ou que Julian tente de flirter… ce ne serait pas des congés."

-" Elise peut te remplacer" proposa-t-il. " Elle aussi est une bonne femme de chambre."

L'expression de Van Pelt s'assombrit un peu, mais elle se contenta de soupirer et répondit.

-" Je n'en doute pas, mais je ne peux vraiment pas. Je ne laisserais pas Mr Jane à moins qu'il ne me l'ordonne."

Rigsby sembla légèrement blessé. Ses yeux se plissèrent un peu alors que sa voix prenait une note de colère.

-" Et moi ? Et si je voulais un peu de temps libre avec toi ? Presque toutes nos conversations tourne autour de Jane… couches-tu avec moi parce que tu ne peux pas l'avoir ?"

Van Pelt bougea son coude, se libérant de sa prise et le regarda, en colère.

-" Comment peux-tu suggérer quelque chose comme ça ? Jane m'a sauvé la vie. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui ! Je suis amoureuse de toi ! Je pensais que tu le savais maintenant."

-" Alors pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas regardé, jusqu'à ce que je signe pour devenir son garde du corps ? Avant d'être embauché définitivement, tu ne voulais même pas jeter un regard sur moi. Je vais te le dire, tu ne voulais pas me voir parce que j'étais une menace ! J'aurais pus t'arracher à ce travail que tu aimes tant…"

Il ne fini pas sa phrase, elle sauta sur ses pieds et le gifla.

-" Imbécile" grogna-t-elle, " tu es le seul à part Mr Jane à en savoir autant sur moi ! Je sais que je suis une femme égocentrique et super protectrice, mais ça ne signifie pas que je ne peux pas me concentrer sur autre chose ! Si je ne t'ai pas regardé au début c'est parce que je savais que tu étais un coureur et que je ne suis pas pour les courtes relations. Je n'ai pas fait attention à ce moment là parce que mon esprit n'était pas à la romance, je faisais encore le deuil de Mrs Sylvia et de Miss Sarah ! La confiance de Mr Jane et sa confiance en moi sont les choses les plus précieuses que je possède. Tu es important pour moi Wayne, mais ne pense pas pouvoir jamais changer la valeur de mon travail. C'est une part de moi et tu devras faire avec." Il détourna le regard, en colère. Elle continua: " En passant, dois-je te rappeler que d'autres maîtres ne permettraient jamais notre relation ? Ta première patronne, Hightower, n'es tu pas parti parce qu'elle contrôlait trop ?"

A ces propos, Rigsby garda le silence. Elle ajouta, d'une voix plus douce avec pourtant un peu d'amertume.

-" N'essaies pas de chercher plus loin. La tolérance de Mr Jane a ses limites. Il est un maître très compréhensif, pas ton ami. Je vais marcher sur le pont. Essaies de te calmer en attendant et je prendrai en considération ce que tu as dis. Si tu as besoin de réfléchir, dis le moi."

Et avant qu'il ne puisse constater comme sa voix était devenue faible et les légers tremblements de ses mains, elle ouvrit la porte et sortit dans le noir.

**- Slave -**

Ils avaient éteint la lumière depuis un certain temps déjà, Mais Teresa ne pouvait pas dormir. Les mots de Harper ne cessaient de résonner dans sa tête.

_N'importe qui avec un peu sens peut voir que vous avez eu des moments difficiles._

Elle ferma les yeux.

_Ce crétin peut supporter un cœur brisé. Je ne parierai pas la même chose pour Patrick._

Donc elle devait connaître les conditions de Jane aussi. Auparavant marié, veuf depuis cinq ans… En effet, pensa-t-elle avec un léger sourire, les premières apparences avaient tendances à la présenter comme intéressée, et Harper était une spécialiste selon Jane et Mashburn. Pensait-elle vraiment que Teresa était comme elle su certains points ? Elle repoussa cette pensée et se tourna vers Jane L'homme avait fermé les yeux presque tout de suite après avoir touché le matelas. Il bougea dans son sommeil, roulant de son côté. Ses traits étaient détendus et apaisés, et elle se demanda comment cela serait, si elle l'embrassait sans qu'il le sache.

Cette pensée était une complète folie, mais plus elle la repoussait, plus elle était tentée d'essayer. Sa position n'aidait pas non plus. Son visage était trop proche. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se pencher un peu plus, se rappelant à quel point ses lèvres avaient été chaudes contre les siennes. Son souffle chaud chatouilla son visage et elle hésita. Et s'il ne dormait pas ? Et s'il se réveillait et la voyait le fixer ? Ne serait-ce pas effrayant ?

-" Teresa ?"

Elle se figea alors que ses yeux s'ouvraient et il la regarda, un peu endormi. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point leurs visages étaient proches. Foutu béguin ! Il souriait comme s'il savait ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête.

-" Si tu voulais m'embrasser, tu n'as qu'à le dire."

Et voilà. Il l'avait cloué.

-" Pas question !" dit-elle d'un cri aigu, trop gênée d'avoir été prise. " Désolée de t'avoir réveillé ! Bonne nuit Jane." Teresa se tourna sur l'autre côté du lit, priant pour pouvoir disparaître sous les couvertures. Ses impulsives stupides questions auraient sa mort ! Elle détestait se sentir comme une adolescente de quinze ans désemparée, rougissante et impuissante sous le regard de celui pour qui elle avait le béguin. Et depuis quand avait-elle le béguin pour Mr Jane déjà ? Depuis que Van Pelt le lui avait fait remarquer. Foutue femme de chambre.

Une main glissa sur sa hanche et la tira en arrière, la faisant tourner. Criant de surprise au début, Teresa se tut lorsqu'elle le vit sur un coude, l'observant silencieusement. La lueur qu'il avait dans les yeux dans la salle de bain de Byron était de retour.

-" Si tu veux m'embrasser" répéta-t-il doucement, "tu n'as qu'à juste demander. Puis-je t'embrasser ? Parce que, honnêtement, tu es si mignonne quand tu es gênée."

Teresa le fixa les yeux écarquillés, prise au dépourvu par son franc-parler. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, c'était un accord qui s'était transformé en autre chose. Il y avait quelque chose de nostalgique dans sa voix qui lui fit comprendre que ce n'était définitivement plus un jeu. Pas de l'envie, mais pas innocent non plus. Quelque chose déclencha une sensation de chaleur qui se répandit dans sa poitrine. Ils étaient attirés l'un par l'autre. Ce serait un mensonge de le nier. Mais elle n'était pas encore sûre d'où elle voulait que ça finisse.

Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsque ses lèvres frôlèrent les siennes. Ses yeux étaient ouverts, comme pour demander une autorisation. Elle lui accorda en appliquant une légère pression. Après ses viols répétés, elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle voudrait laisser quelqu'un la toucher encore. Pourtant, les gestes de Jane, bougeant tendrement contre ses lèvres, réveilla un sentiment d'envie qu'elle pensait avoir oubliée il y a longtemps. Teresa cessa d'essayer de réguler ce qu'elle ressentait et se laissa aller en fermant les yeux et se relaxa complètement. Un grognement de déception lui échappa lorsqu'il s'écarta, le faisant rire. Son cerveau était tellement embrumé par le baiser qu'elle parla avant de pouvoir fermer la bouche.

-" Je ne t'arrêterai pas si tu en veux un autre."

-" Oh vraiment ?" Fut sa seule réponse, pleine de désir et légèrement surprise, avant de se pencher une seconde fois.

Teresa souffrit doucement contre sa bouche et le laissa l'embrasser encore une fois. Elle était perdue dans ses sentiments pour lui et se rendit à peine compte que son corps recouvrait le sien. Pas qu'elle s'en occupait de toute façon, il était chaud et son poids sur elle avait quelque chose de réconfortant. Il laissa ses lèvres et laissa une traînée de baisers le long de sa mâchoire, descendant dans son cou, sa clavicule. Ses mains glissèrent dans ses douces boucles, l'encourageant en dessinant des cercles sur son crane. Elle sursauta quand sa bouche se posa dans la vallée de ses seins. Son nom fut soufflé d'une voix rauque. Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent de nouveau sur les siennes, la faisant soupirer et il perdit définitivement toute innocence lorsque leurs lèvres s'ouvrirent, il engagea une bataille de langue et la goûta avec joie. Désir. Envie. Besoin de plus. Son corps bougea contre le sien, la plaquant au lit, touchant chaque courbe de son corps et cela lui fit peur de voir qu'ils allaient parfaitement ensemble. Sa bouche quitta la sienne, et commença à jouer avec sa mâchoire, redescendant dans son cou, s'arrêtant sur un point de pulsation, la faisant gémir doucement. Ses mains avaient quitté ses cheveux pour se poser dans son dos et elle écarta les jambes légèrement, lui permettant de venir entre elles. Son changement de position leurs permit de se rapprocher, et elle sentit son désir contre sa cuisse.

S'il la voulait, décida Teresa, il pourrait l'avoir. Elle pourrait le supporter, supporter d'être touchée, la chaleur, les sensations, la _faim_. Il était gentil et passionné, presque affectueux, et quelque part au fond d'elle, elle avait soif de plus. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas encore prête pour ça, mais aussi longtemps que ce serait lui, elle pourrait le faire.

Jane se calma soudainement, la respiration rapide contre son cou. Son corps était tendu alors qu'il reprenait doucement le contrôle de lui-même.

-" Désolé" murmura-t-il en posant son front contre le sien. A son expression perdue, il ajouta plus sérieusement: " je ne te laisserais pas t'offrir à moi. Je t'ai promis quelque chose, et j'ai l'intention de tenir ma parole."

-" Tu n'abuses pas de moi si je suis d'accord" répondit-elle doucement, ses mains glissant de son dos.

Il secoua la tête et roula sur le dos, face au plafond. Elle se tourna sur le côté, observant ses yeux clos alors qu'il tentait de calmer son excitation. Lentement, sa respiration se fit régulière et calme, et il dit froidement:

-" Le sexe n'est pas un 'remboursement' de quelque sorte, Teresa. Tu n'es pas quelque chose que je peux utiliser pour me débarrasser de mes pulsions. Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec l'idée de toi littéralement…. M'offrant ton corps." Il tourna la tête et la fixa directement dans les yeux. "Je veux que tu m'arrêtes la prochaine fois. Sommes-nous clairs ?"

Teresa hocha la tête, mi-gênée, mi-honteuse. Ils furent silencieux pendant un moment. Jane le brisa le premier, un petit sourire ce dessinant sur son visage.

-" Cesse de t'en vouloir, je ne suis pas en colère ma chère."

Se permettant un mouvement audacieux, elle se blottit contre lui alors qu'il glissait un bras autour de sa taille. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais, mais elle aimait la sensation d'être dans ses bras. Retourner à sa simple vie au manoir serait étrange. Sa chaleur lui manquerait.

-" Sais-tu pourquoi je déteste autant l'esclavage ?" Demanda-t-il soudainement, une main caressant distraitement ses cheveux. Teresa leva les yeux pour croiser les siens, dans l'attente d'une réponse.

-" Tu as une raison particulière ?" Demanda-t-elle. Il sourit à sa curiosité.

-" Mes parents avaient des esclaves. Mes sœurs aînées ont leurs esclaves personnels. Je suis le seul de la famille à ne pas en avoir."

-" Tu as des sœurs ?" Teresa fronça les sourcils. " Je ne le savais pas."

Jane répondit avec un doux sourire.

-" Sophie et Kristina, elles ont dix et quinze ans de plus que moi. Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi. Mon dégoût pour l'esclavage… En fait, c'est arrivé quand j'avais environ six ou sept ans, je ne me rappelle pas exactement…"

Il ne vivait pas dans son manoir actuel, mais un autre près d'un lac. A cause de sa différence d'âge avec ses sœurs, il était habitué à jouer seul ou avec des chiens. Et un jour…

-" J'ai rencontré cette femme, vivant dans un cabane près du lac. Je ne me souviens pas de son visage, mais je garde en mémoire comme elle était gentille avec moi. Son nom était Tennessee Campbell, mais je l'appelais Tessie. Elle est devenue ma meilleure et seule amie pendant presque un an."

Il allait souvent la voir. Ils jouaient, elle lui apprenait quelques petites choses sur la nature, il lui parlait de sa misère et à la fin de la journée, ils partaient chacun de leur côté. Mais un jour, elle ne vint pas à leur rendez-vous habituel. Il la chercha toute la journée, ne s'arrêtant même pas lorsqu'il se mit à pleuvoir fort et tomba malade. Et il ne la revit jamais. Ce ne fut que six mois plus tard qu'il entendit son nom par les serviteurs, et les rumeurs. En creusant et en demandant, il fini par apprendre la vérité.

-" Tessie était officiellement une esclave en fuite. En fait, elle était la maîtresse de mon père, et ma mère biologique."

Teresa cligna des yeux, surprise. Jane soupira et continua.

-" Ma… mère adoptive ne pouvait plus avoir d'enfants, et mes parents avaient déjà deux grandes filles. Mon père avait besoin d'un héritier, donc lorsque Tessie tomba enceinte, il me garda et força sa femme à me reconnaître comme son propre fils. Ma mère était une esclave Teresa. Je suis un bâtard" grogna-t-il. " C'est pourquoi je ne peux pas avoir d'esclaves, ma conscience ne le supporterait pas. Et c'est pourquoi je ne ferai jamais de mal à Van Pelt, à mes employés, à toi" sa poigne se serra légèrement sur ses épaules. " Pas intentionnellement du moins." Il s'arrêta et soupira encore. " Je suis désolé, je t'embête avec mes histoires."

Teresa osa poser une main sur son torse et joua avec les boutons de son pyjama, incapable du moindre mot. Ce qu'il venait de partager était quelque chose de personnel, quelque chose qu'elle espéra presque ne jamais avoir entendu. Il lui faisait confiance avec des informations qui pourraient ruiner sa vie et ses relations sociales si elle décidait d'en parler. Elle le connaissait depuis un peu moins de deux mois, néanmoins ils agissaient plus comme un vieux couple que comme maitre/serviteur. Et si elle était honnête ave elle-même, ça lui faisait peur.

**- Slave -**

Les jours suivant, Teresa reprit la routine qu'elle avait à l'allée. Cette fois par contre, Van Pelt et Rigsby étaient moins dans leur cabine, une étrange aura les entourant comme s'ils avaient eut une dispute, mais elle n'en était pas certaine. La femme de chambre ne s'ouvrirait pas à elle, et Rigsby était calme la plupart du temps. Jane restait avec eux, s'ennuyant apparemment. Malgré l'atmosphère parfois lourde dut à la nouvelle attitude du couple, ils parlaient, jouaient aux cartes ou à des jeux d'esprit, marchaient sur le pont du bateau, Teresa lisait parfois, Jane dormait. Les deux se rapprochaient en quelque sorte.

A la nuit tombée, une fois au lit, ils parlaient librement pendant des heures de tout et de rien, riaient ou restaient réservés sur certains sujets.

Elle apprit durant ces conversation que Jane était un enfant turbulent et curieux, souvent en fuite et faisant semblant d'être 'magicien' au village. Il en avait un jour rencontré un faux qui lui avait apprit à perfectionner ce don naturel de lire les gens -la raison pour laquelle il était si bon pour se construire des relations sociales. Il aimait plus le thé de Van Pelt que celui de Julian, détestait la couleur rouge et était très pointilleux sur le choix de ses vêtements.

En retour, elle lui parla de ses trois frères, Raymond, Thomas et Christopher, qu'elle avait été un garçon manqué et se battait souvent avec le fils de son voisin, qu'elle prétendait être un garçon pour être acceptée dans une bande de délinquants mais avait arrêté à la mort de sa mère. Elle aimait marcher, qu'elle trouvait Florin attirant lorsqu'il était torse nu et transpirant lorsqu'il s'occupait des chevaux ( _" Tu trouves Florin attirant ?" répéta-t-il perplexe alors qu'elle rougissait à cette confession. "Julian va être si déçu !"_). Van Pelt et Emma étaient comme les grande et petite sœurs qu'elle n'avait pas eut.

Ils ne mentionnèrent jamais la conversation de leur première nuit, ne mentionnèrent jamais ce qui aurait put arriver si Jane ne s'était pas retenu. En outre, ils ne parlèrent jamais du passé d'esclave de Teresa. La jeune femme ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'ils étaient mal à l'aise, ou qu'ils avaient peur de faire souffrir l'autre. Elle ne mentionna pas les mises en garde de Harper non plus, bien qu'elle ne soit pas si effrayé par la femme. A ce moment, elle avait semblé être une personne normale, s'inquiétant pour un ami. Elle était certaine qu'il le savait déjà de toute façon, il n'y avait aucune erreur sur le regard qu'il avait lancé à Harper lorsqu'ils avaient quitté la maison, ce qui lui valut un regard méfiant de Mashburn. Et ce n'était pas comme s'il lui cachait des choses.

-" A quoi penses-tu Teresa ?" La voix de Jane la sortit de ses rêveries. Les douze jours de navigation étaient finis, et bien qu'elle aime être sur le bateau, elle était impatiente de sentir le sol solide sous ses pieds. A cet instant, elle était debout contre la barrière de sécurité, anticipant le débarquement. Lorsqu'il lui parla, elle leva la tête vers lui et lui sourit.

-" Rien en particulier. _Es-tu_ heureux d'être de retour ?"

-" Rien de tel que la maison ma chère" répondit-il en souriant.

Sur le port, beaucoup de gens attendaient le débarquement des passagers. Le quatuor eut du mal à se retrouver après avoir recupéré leurs bagages, et heureusement, Jane parvint à repérer Cho et Florin rapidement, les attendant près du chariot. Bien qu'ils paraissent heureux de les revoir sains et saufs, une ombre couvraient leur visage. Lorsque Jane demanda ce qui n'allait pas, l'asiatique répondit de sa voix habituelle, bien que pour une oreille avertie, d'une voix dépressive.

-" Vous avez des invités Mr. Deux invités en fait. Ils ne veulent pas partir tant qu'ils ne vous ont pas vu."

Après un instant de réflexion, le visage de Jane palit légèrement et Van Pelt se mordit la lèvre de colère. Teresa et Rigsby échangèrent un regard curieux et se demandèrent ce qui pouvait perturber leur maître.

-" Vous ne pouvez pas les éviter pour toujours Mr Jane" dit la rouquine, lui tapant l'épaule pour le réconforter. " Je suis certaine qu'elles sont vraiment impatientes de vous revoir."

D'une certaine façon, sa voix était entachée d'une sombre ironie. Jane soupira en secouant la tête.

-" Depuis combien de temps se sont-elle imposés ?"

-" Environ trois semaines Mr" répondit Florin. " Elles ont emporté leurs propres servants pour être… 'satisfaites' avec le service cette fois. Ces… gens sont si énervants ! Ils ne cessent de critiquer la cuisine de Julian et Elise à presque fait une dépression."

L'expression de Jane s'assombrit à chaque phrase, avant qu'un sourire malicieux n'apparaisse sur son visage.

-" Je suppose que je ne peux pas éviter mes chères sœurs. Amis ? Allons tenter de battre notre record et chasser les sorcières en deux jours."

-" La compétition du chasseur le plus subtil est ouverte" ajouta Van Pelt avec un sourire déstabilisant, frappant dans ses mains un peu trop joyeusement. Pourquoi Teresa pensa que du sang serait versé dans les jours suivants ? Rigsby et elle échangèrent un regard, pensant la même chose.

Lorsque les deux partenaires-dans-le-crime-à-venir furent assez loin, Cho expliqua la situation aux autres, un certain dégoût dans la voix.

-" Mrs Miller et Mrs Frye sont… disons que Mr Jane ne les a pas vues depuis Janvier. Elles n'ont jamais été d'accord sur son mariage avec Miss Sylvia et n'ont jamais accepté l'existence de Miss Sarah. Elles nous ont traité, Elise et moi, comme des moins que rien et ont menacé de licencier Emma 'au nom de leur frère' plus d'une fois. Heureusement, Van Pelt était là pour les remettre à leur place… Inutile de dire qu'elles ne sont pas les bienvenues au manoir." Il fit une pause avant de lancer un regard à Teresa " Fais attention si elles sont très gentilles envers toi. Ces femmes sont pire que des vipères."

La jeune femme hocha la tête, l'anxiété augmentant dans sa poitrine. Une chose qu'elle ne pouvait reprocher à Jane, aussi longtemps qu'elle serait coincée avec lui c'est qu'elle ne s'ennuierait jamais.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**Encore une fois, je ne sais pas quand je posterais le prochain chapitre, mais je ne vous ferais pas attendre trop longtemps.**

**Bonne journée.**

_Sweety 07/04/13_


	13. Chapter 13

**Salut les amis, voici le nouveau chapitre du jour.**

**Je sais que je ne poste pas régulièrement, mais je suis pas mal occupée en ce moment.**

**Je ferais de mon mieux pour ne pas vous faire trop attendre pour le prochain chapitre.**

**Merci encore a tous pour vos commentaires,**

**Bonne lecture,**

_Sweety_

* * *

Résumé: _Teresa, une jeune esclave, est acheté par Jane, un homme riche, contre l'esclave. Se passe au milieu du 19eme siècle. Univers Alternatif._

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

* * *

Les voyageurs s'étaient dispersés, Van Pelt, Rigsby et Florin dans un chariot, Teresa, Jane et Cho dans un autre. La femme de ménage devait collecter la version de Florin sur les dommages qu'avaient créé les sœurs de Jane, tandis que leur maître voulait un peu de temps pour lui. Le blond avait été dans ses pensées tout le long du trajet de retour, et Teresa commençait à être nerveuse. Se rappelant de toutes leurs discussions nocturnes, elle n'avait pas entendu un seul compliment sur ses sœurs de sa part. Il était certain qu'il voulait les éviter autant que possible et avait l'incorrigible nécessité de les faire paniquer à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. La plus âgées, Kristina Frye, en particulier. Après un moment de tension, il demanda à Cho:

-" Ont-elles dit pourquoi elle était là en réalité?"

L'asiatique secoua la tête.

-" Je crains que non Mr. Mais je comprends qu'elle soit mécontente du licenciement de Jennifer et voudraient rencontrer la nouvelle bonne." Il jeta un regard à Teresa. " Bientôt."

Jane jura et regarda par la fenêtre, une main couvrant sa bouche. Rien ne fut dit durant quelques minutes. Lorsque leur maître sombrait dans ses pensées, ce n'était jamais un bon signe. Un voile sombre couvrait ses yeux, et la tension commençait à monter dans le chariot. Pendant un moment, Teresa pensa voir une pulsion meurtrière dans ses yeux. Il garda le silence pendant longtemps, énervant ses deux compagnons de route. Ce fut après au moins une heure de parfait calme qu'il lança un regard à Cho et lui demanda:

-" J'ai besoin de parler avec Teresa de certains détails que je n'avais pas l'intention de divulguer. J'imagine que seule Van Pelt est au courant, mais vu les circonstances…" il fit une pause et l'asiatique acquiesça.

-" Rien de ce que vous direz ne passera mes lèvres Mr."

-" Bien. Maintenant, Teresa si tu es d'accord" il tourna son attention vers Teresa et la regarda directement dans les yeux. Elle fut tellement soulagée de voir cette familière lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux bleus, elle aurait put agréer à tout: " J'ai besoin que tu…"

**- Slave -**

Les chariots arrivèrent un peu avant la nuit. La vue du manoir désormais familier fit sourire Teresa. Elle savait qu'elle allait bientôt revenir à sa routine de laver, nettoyer et peut-être prendre soin des chevaux avec Florin, mais étrangement cela la mit de bonne humeur. Le voyage à Londres, en dépit de l'incident, avait été amusant mais n'avait jamais remplacé la chaleur de cet endroit. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'entrée principale de la maison, cependant, ils surent que les problèmes les attendaient. Elise attendait nerveusement debout devant la clôture et dès qu'ils posèrent les pieds au sol, elle se précipita vers Van Pelt. La femme asiatique les accueillit avec un grand soulagement, sachant que la rousse allait prendre la relève. De ce que Teresa savait de la femme de Cho, elle était plutôt contente de rester dans l'ombre et de jouer les observateurs silencieux. Etre la femme de chambre l'avait poussée en avant et avec le comportement apparemment rude des sœurs de Jane… la femme était fatiguée d'être insultée à chaque minute pa les dames et leurs marionnettes.

-" Ils ont été bien formés par vos sœurs, je peux leur reconnaître ça". Elle pouvait entendre la pauvre femme se plaindre amèrement. " Ils réagissent au moindre ordre dans la minute, nous regardent Cho et moi de haut parce que nous sommes étrangers… Ça commence à être énervant! Et je souhaite pouvoir arracher la peau de cet arrogant petit trou du cul comme un lapin ! Son nom est Elliot et il est le bouc émissaire de Mme Frye et Mme Miller. Il rejette sa frustration sur Emma et moi en jouant des tours et en salissant la cour… Il vous écoutera Miss Van Pelt à coup sûr. Juste…" Elise soupira de fatigue et secoua la tête. " Merci mon Dieu j'ai gardé la plupart des chambres fermées. Il aurait put faire un tel gâchis."

Teresa se sentit mal pour elle. La femme avait généralement la patience d'un ange.

-" Ne vous inquiétez pas Elise" répondit Jane, une teinte un peu trop calme dans la voix, la lueur sombre était de retour. " Elliot vous dites ? Je vais m'assurer qu'il s'excuse sérieusement auprès de vous avant qu'il ne remballe. Autre chose que vous auriez oublié de mentionner ou que j'ai besoin de savoir avant que je ne rencontre mes chères sœurs ?"

Il y eut quelques hochements de tête et Jane fut conduit à la salle à manger, où les deux invitées imposées buvaient le café. Van Pelt reprit son mode 'femme de ménage' immédiatement et ordonna de décharger les chariots des valises. Puis elle ordonna à Elise de demander à Julian de préparer un léger repas pour eux avant qu'ils ne prennent tous du repos. De dire que la femme asiatique était soulagée de la voir de nouveau en charge était un euphémisme.

Le jour suivant commença par un rude retour à la vie de femme de ménage. A huit heure du matin, alors que le personnel de Jane prenait le petit déjeuner -les nouveaux serviteurs logeaient et vivaient apparemment dans des chambres proches de leurs maîtres- Van Pelt fit irruption dans la cuisine avec une liste de taches à faire. Chacun avait son assignation -quoi que Teresa savait que la lessive qu'elle aurait à faire serait doublée à cause du voyage. La rousse ajouta qu'elle avait rencontré le personnel temporaire plus tôt dans la matinée et leur avait ordonné de ne pas les rabaisser ou les intimider.

-" Leur majordome est un âne et ce gamin d'Elliot un vrai imbécile. Et souvenez vous que votre patron est Mr Jane, et pas ces hôtes indésirables. Ses ordres -donc les miens- couvrent les leurs. Pas d'hostilité, mais pas de politesse exagérée. Tout le monde comprend ?"

-" Oui madame!" Répondirent tous avec plaisir -en particulier ceux qui avaient déjà souffert durant trois semaines.

Teresa réalisa que sans elle, ils seraient perdus. Elle donnait les ordres, les taches à faire et imposait les règles de Jane dans leur petit monde et était la première à accueillir. Le manoir était un territoire comme un autre qu'ils devaient défendre ainsi que les gens y vivant. Des plans, des projets, tout passait par elle. Alors qu'elle frottait le linge contre la planche de bois pour nettoyer le linge, Teresa se demanda ce qu'il arriverait si Grace venait à partir. Le système fonctionnel de la hiérarchie reposant sur ses épaules partirait en morceau, à moins que Jane se marie et que la nouvelle femme reprenne le flambeau. De penser à Jane marié lui fit penser à la conversation qu'elle et lui avait eut dans le chariot le jour précédent. Il lui avait demandé de jouer un nouveau rôle pour lui, plus audacieux. Pas que cela la dérange cependant, elle sourit malgré elle, il était amusant de jouer avec Jane. Elle fut soudain distraite par un garçon entrant dans la buanderie.

-" Miss Lisbon ?"

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil au nouveau venu, stoppant temporairement son activité. Il devait avoir dans les treize, quatorze ans peut-être. Les cheveux bruns, de petits yeux attentifs, pas très grand… Il portait une veste brun foncé sur une chemise blanche, et un pantalon noir avec une paire de chaussure marron poli. Ne l'ayant pas encore rencontré, elle supposa qu'il faisait partit de la troupe des sœurs de Jane. L'expression insolente sur son visage… peut-être était-ce l'Elliot qu'Elise avait mentionné.

-" Puis-je vous aider ?"

Une lueur moqueuse passa dans son regard alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil autour, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Il ne la regarda même pas lorsqu'il lui parla:

-" Ma maîtresse veut vous voir immédiatement."

Teresa fronça les sourcils. Donc Cho avait raison, elles voulaient la rencontrer. Elle se demanda un instant s'il était sage de ne pas répondre, mais elle était curieuse. Que voulaient-elles d'elle ? Jane avait émit quelques possibilités concernant leur curiosité, mais ne lui avait pas interdit de leur répondre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la lessive, attendant encore d'être lavée. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser tremper dans l'eau trop longtemps, les vêtements étaient coûteux, et étaient en grande partie de la collection de costumes de Jane. Elle n'en avait pas pour très longtemps, peut-être dix, quinze minutes ? Elle pesa les options, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle décida de finir sa tache en premier, puis se conformer à leurs ordres.

-" Je vais venir, laissez moi…"

-" Elles ont dit immédiatement, Miss Lisbon" la coupa sèchement le jeune homme, une arrogance impétueuse dans sa voix. Teresa souffla doucement, comprenant ce que Van Pelt et Elise voulait dire par 'sale gosse', avant de le regarder:

-" Je crois que mon maître est Mr Jane, pas Mme Frye ou Mme Miller. En ce moment, je lave son linge. Donnez moi une demie heure pour les sortir de l'eau, appelez quelqu'un pour me relever, et seulement là je vous suivrait. Compris ? Elles ne sont pas sur le point de mourir je crois."

L'adolescent allait répondre lorsque Teresa ajouta vivement, à son grand désarroi:

-" Vous voulez me faire gagner du temps ? Appelez qui que ce soit de libre. Je ne partirait pas tant que je n'aurais pas fini."

**- Slave -**

Après trente minutes à tourner et grimacer, Teresa parvint finalement à trouver Van Pelt qui accepta de la relever. La rousse lui lança un regard inquiet alors qu'elle suivait le garçon jusqu'aux sœurs de Jane. Ils remontèrent par l'arrière du manoir, une partie où elle n'était presque jamais venue avant, mais avait plutôt vu par l'extérieur. Le salon, chambres d'amis et autres pièces où Jane recevait des invités étaient prises en charge par Van Pelt et parfois Elise elle-même. Elle ne pouvait donc pas s'empêcher de fixer les beaux décors. Jaune pale ou murs peints en doré, peintures et sculptures, bien plus affinés que ce qu'elle avait vu à son arrivée ici. Les grandes fenêtres éclairaient l'endroit et ses attributs sans difficultés, et elle était tellement prise par sa contemplation des richesses qu'elle ne remarqua presque pas qu'ils étaient entrés dans une nouvelle pièce.

Deux femmes étaient assises dans de grands fauteuils verts, buvant du café dans ce qui semblait être des tasses très coûteuses. Quatre valets se tenaient à leur côté, patientant avec des visages sévères, attendant des ordres à tout instant.

La première femme que Teresa remarqua était dans la trentaine avancée, vêtue d'une robe bleue foncé de la classe supérieure. Ses cheveux blonds étaient attachés dans un chignon haut, attirant l'attention sur les traits fermes de sa mâchoire et de ses yeux bleus-gris, surmontés de maquillage sombre, accentuant sa sévérité. Elle était belle à regarder pour son âge, Teresa devait l'admettre. Il y avait peu de ressemblance avec elle néanmoins. La ligne du nez, où les yeux de Jane semblaient rieurs, les siens étaient droits et durs. L'autre femme, plus âgée, portait une robe de couleur crème, dont le dessin la conception était similaire à celle de sa sœur. Contrairement à elle, Teresa pouvait voir quelques traits qu'il valait la peine de mentionner. Les yeux tombant, le front, le regard perçant moqueur, le pli de ses lèvres la faisant légèrement sourire… Ils avaient les mêmes cheveux, la même couleur des yeux… oui, elle lui ressemblait certainement plus.

Voilà donc les deux terribles sœurs ?

-" Mesdames" dit-elle avec méfiance en s'inclinant. " Vous m'avez fait demander ?"

La sœur ressemblante, Kristina Frye -elle le devina à son âge- posa sa tasse et indiqua une chaise libre face à elles. Une simple chaise, contrastant avec le travail artistique des fauteuils dans lesquels elles se trouvaient. Teresa savait qu'elles essayaient juste d'affirmer leur supériorité face à elle, mais elle ne se laissa pas intimider. Elle n'avait rien à craindre d'elle.

-" Souhaitez-vous une tasse de thé ?"

La jeune femme refusa poliment, attendant impatiemment que le temps passe. Quand elles ne semblèrent pas entamer de conversation, elle bougea, légèrement agacée.

-" Excusez-moi Mesdames, vous m'avez fait demander, je suis donc là. Si vous n'avez pas vraiment besoin de moi, puis-je partir et finir mon travail ?"

Frye la dévisagea avec incrédulité et sa sœur, Sophie Miller, s'efforça de ne pas sourire d'amusement.

-" N'avez-vous pas de manières ? Je pensais que mon frère avait une meilleure emprise sur ses esclaves."

-" Désolée de vous décevoir madame, vous ne trouverez pas une seule femme de ménage ou valets ici qui soit forcé de travailler sous ses ordres. Puis-je partir ?"

La sœur aînée posa sa tasse d'un geste agacé. Ses traits prirent une expression plus commerciale. Teresa ne put que constater une fois de plus la ressemblance avec Jane, le jour où il avait suggéré l'accord qui l'avait conduit ici.

-" Pas si vite. J'ai une question…"

-" Nous sommes nous rencontrées quelque part ?" Demanda Sophie Miller, coupant sa sœur.

Teresa lui jeta un regard en coin, fronçant les sourcils. Aucun visage ne lui était familier, et même si elle les avait rencontrées dans le passé, elle ne se rappellerait pas d'elles. Elles étaient de simples personnes riches comme elle en avait rencontré durant sa vie d'esclave et avant ça. Elle espérait juste que ce soit la dernière possibilité et non la première.

-" Je crains que non madame."

-" Vraiment ?" Répondit la plus âgée, fronçant les sourcils à son tour, presque déçue. " C'est une erreur de Sophie donc" la sœur concernée se remit à boire son café avec désintérêt. " Donc, premièrement, savez-vous lire et écrire ?"

Teresa grimaça discrètement à ces mots mais ne le montra pas en hochant de la tête en silence. Jane l'avait prévenu dans le chariot qu'elles pourraient lui proposer une affaire douteuse, mais n'avait pas précisé laquelle.

-" Je m'inquiète pour le bien de mon frère" continua-t-elle. " Je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis Janvier et il est trop têtu pour répondre à mes lettres. Vous et lui semblez assez proches, donc cela ne vous dérangerait pas de nous tenir informées sur ses mouvements et actions ? Sans lui dire, bien entendu. Vous serez payée pour ça, aucun doute."

Les yeux de Teresa s'agrandirent d'incrédulité. Frye avait parlé d'un ton faussement doux qui lui donna envie de vomir.

-" Vous voulez que j'espionne Mr Jane ?" Répéta-t-elle, espérant ne pas avoir bien entendu. La vieille femme haussa les épaules et reprit une gorgée de thé.

-" Espionner est un mot si mauvais. Non, je veux juste que vous gardiez un œil sur lui. Vous voyez, nous ne sommes pas vraiment les meilleurs amis au monde, mais je suis pourtant toujours préoccupée par ses décisions. Mon frère est une personne sensible, et il est facilement abusé par son entourage. Jusqu'à il y a quelques mois, Jennifer avait fait du bon travail en nous tenant informées…"

Teresa ne put en entendre plus et sauta de la chaise, scandalisée

-" Vous avez corrompu une des femmes de chambre de Mr Jane pour l'espionner ? Vous êtes ses sœurs ! Comment pouvez-vous lui faire quelque chose de si bas ?"

-" C'était dans son intérêt" Miller parla pour la seconde fois. Sa voix était plutôt apaisante, plus mélodieuse que sa sœur, proche de la voix de Jane. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur elle et l'observa d'une telle façon que Teresa ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Elle avait ce regard scrutateur, comme si elle essayait de lire dans le fond de son âme. Teresa soutint son regard, défiante. Un flash de quelque chose -souvenir, surprise ?- passa dans le regard de Miller avant qu'elle ne détourne le regard, une étrange expression de malaise sur ses traits.

-" Et ce n'est pas comme si Jane ne l'avait pas fait par le passé !" Reprit la voix amère de Frye. " Il avait l'habitude de soudoyer des officiels sur les mouvements d'affaires de nos époux. Merci à lui, mon mari a fait faillite et mon fils et moi avons eu à vivre de la générosité de Sophie depuis quatre ans."

La brunette se figea à la mention de ce qu'avait fait Jane. Se détestaient-ils tant que ça ? Que s'étaient-ils donc fait ? Mais là encore, qu'est-ce qu'était 'la faillite' pour quelqu'un qui vivait de toute évidence au dessus de ses propres moyens.

-" J'en ai assez entendu madame, et je ne suis pas intéressée" grogna-t-elle, en regardant l'aînée. " Je vous souhaite une bonne après-midi."

Elle se dirigea vers la porte sans un mot.

**- Slave -**

Plus tard dans la journée, elle était en train de finir d'étendre le linge avec Emma lorsque les deux femmes l'approchèrent, accompagnées de leurs valets. Avec un clin d'œil, l'adolescente disparut derrière les vêtements volants au vent, à la recherche de quelqu'un pour soutenir en tant que témoin en cas de problème.

-" Miss Lisbon, avez-vous repensé à notre précédente discussion ?"

Teresa les fixa et prit le panier, prête à partir.

-" Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire Mesdames. Maintenant si vous voulez bien me laisser partir, j'ai encore du travail à faire."

Kristina était sur le point de parler lorsqu'elle se figea en voyant quelque chose par-dessus l'épaule de Teresa. La jeune femme suivit son regard et fut soulagée de voir Jane quelques pas plus loin. Emma et Florin le soutenaient, le collant étroitement avec des expressions défiantes sur le visage.

-" Vous essayez encore de corrompre mes femmes de ménage ?" Sa voix était amère. Teresa le regarda, choquée par le venin se trouvant dans ses paroles.

-" Tu les choisis jeunes" déclara Miller, marchant à côté de sa sœur, les yeux légèrement réduits. " Van Pelt, Emma et maintenant Lisbon… Tu es en train d'en faire ton harem personnel ?"

Jane haussa les épaules et répondit froidement

-" Vu les circonstances, je n'ai rien à ajouter. Juste, n'essayez même pas, vous ne pourrez corrompre ma Lisbon."

Une légère rougeur s'étala sur ses joues à l'expression affective. Les quatre valets s'échangèrent des regards curieux. Emma et Florin se jetèrent des regards satisfaits et fiers.

-" Voudriez-vous approfondir votre déclaration, cher frère ? Pourquoi voudrions-nous corrompre vos femmes de ménage puisqu'elles n'ont pas d'utilité pour nous ?"

-" Parce que vous voulez détruire ma carrière autant que je veux garder votre réputation dans la boue. Voulez-vous dire le contraire ?"

Un sourire amer s'étendit sur leurs visages. Les deux lionnes étaient prêtes à se jeter sur lui, s'il n'y avait pas eut tant de témoins.

-" Aucunement cher frère. Maintenant, dites moi pourquoi 'votre' Lisbon serait incorruptible ?"

-" Pourquoi ?" Répéta Jane alors qu'il se rapprochait d'elle et l'entourait d'un bras par la taille. " Miss Lisbon n'oserait pas. Elle est ma maîtresse."

Oui, Jane était parvenu à la convaincre de soutenir son mensonge. Le meilleur moyen, d'après lui, de les dégoûter, était de reproduire la même erreur qu'avait fait leur propre père. Kristina avait été choquée par les actions de Jane senior de forcer leur mère à l'adopter, donc pourquoi ne pas faire la même chose afin qu'elle ne vienne plus les voir ? Il semblait à Lisbon sur le moment qu'il y avait une autre raison derrière, mais elle ne l'avait pas plus questionné. En effet, il y eut une réaction rapide. Miller pâlit. Frye devint absolument livide. De loin, Florin et Emma été partagés entre le besoin de rire et les regarder avec méfiance.

-" Vous mentez !" Aboya l'aînée avec colère.

-" Pourquoi le devrais-je ?"

-" Vous savez que ni Sophie ni moi n'accepterons que vous épousiez une femme de ménage ! Ce n'est vraiment pas comme ça que vous avez été élevé ! Et si elle tombait enceinte ? Que ferez-vous avec…"

-" Notre père ne s'est pas inquiété de cette règle" la coupa Jane sèchement. " Et je suis certain que vous vous amusez de temps en temps dans le dos de votre mari, Kristina."

-" Sale mioche" siffla-t-elle en retour. " Nous ne reconnaîtrons jamais un bâtard à la tête de la famille!"

Teresa n'aima pas le flash froid qui passa dans ses yeux. Une ride profonde se dessina sur son front, lui donnant un air plus menaçant, un air menaçant que Kristina lui rendit volontiers. Elle se demanda quelle était la vraie histoire entre eux. Ce ne pouvait pas être un simple désaccord ou une rivalité entre frères et sœurs d'une même famille. Ils semblaient tous les deux se détester profondément. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait demander à Van Pelt plus tard, Teresa était certaine que Jane rejetterait sa requête si jamais elle lui demandait directement.

La tension soudaine ne faiblit pas, même lorsqu'ils brisèrent le contact visuel. Miller prit sa sœur aînée par le bras et la tira en arrière. Frye bougea pour se dégager de sa prise et commença à se détourner lorsque son regard tomba une dernière fois sur Teresa. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise pour quelques secondes avant qu'un sourire amusé étire ses lèvres.

-" Vous aviez raison Sophie, nous vous l'avons bien rencontrée quelque part" déclara froidement Frye avant de ricaner en regardant Jane. " Il semblerait que vous ayez encore brisé les règles, cher frère."

Ses quelques mots firent tourner les yeux des domestiques autour d'eux vers Teresa. La jeune femme se tendit contre Jane, sentant que Kristina Frye savait. Comme son frère ne répondait pas, elle continua avec un air triomphant sur le visage.

-" Vous étiez la propriété de Tom Brown et vous vous êtes enfuie il n'y a pas longtemps" déclara-t-elle, en la montrant, accusatrice. " Vous êtes une esclave en fuite, Teresa."

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**Ohoh, gros problèmes pour Lisbon. Je sais que vous êtes impatient de lire le prochain chapitre, alors je ferais de mon mieux pour qu'il arrive avant la fin de la semaine, peut-être Dimanche.**

**D'ici là, bonne fin de semaine,**

_Sweety 12/14/13_


	14. Chapter 14

**Salut a tous. Voici le chapitre 14 de cette traduction. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Maintenant je vous laisse, je dois me préparer pour le boulot et comme je me sens pas bien aujourd'hui, ça risque de prendre du temps.**

**Bonne lecture,**

_Sweety_

* * *

Résumé: _Teresa, une jeune esclave, est acheté par Jane, un homme riche, contre l'esclave. Se passe au milieu du 19eme siècle. Univers Alternatif._

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

* * *

_-" Vous aviez raison Sophie, nous vous avons bien rencontrée quelque part," déclara froidement Frye avant de ricaner à Jane. " Il semblerait que vous ayez encore brisé les règles, cher frère."_

_Ses quelques mots firent tourner les yeux des domestiques autour d'eux vers Teresa. La jeune femme se tendit contre Jane, sentant que Kristina Frye savait. Comme son frère ne répondait pas, elle continua avec un air triomphant sur le visage:_

_-" Vous étiez la propriété de Tom Brown et vous vous êtes enfuis il n'y a pas longtemps," déclara-t-elle, en la montrant, accusatrice. " Vous êtes une esclave en fuite, Teresa."_

**- Slave -**

Les mots traversèrent l'esprit de Teresa. Tessa, seuls son premier maître et les gardes d'Elias l'appelaient ainsi. Des sueurs froides commencèrent à couler sur son front et elle se mordit les lèvres. Lorsque Jane l'avait achetée, il ne savait pas qu'elle fuyait son premier maître. Elias l'avait eut par chance, mais avait juste voulut la vendre pour le profit. C'était une perte d'argent et de temps de la renvoyer. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que quelqu'un la reconnaîtrait, encore moins la famille de Jane.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Emma et Florin s'échanger des regards intrigués, et put lire clairement la même question qu'elle se posait elle-même en ce moment. Qu'allait-il faire d'elle? D'un côté, il avait suivit la loi, elle se souvenait très bien qu'il l'avait rendu à Riddle lors de leur première rencontre. A contrecœur, mais il l'avait fait. D'un autre côté, il l'avait achetée. Légalement, elle lui 'appartenait'. La sourde angoisse qu'il puisse la laisser tomber l'empêcha de parler. Était-il en colère qu'elle ne lui ait rien dit ?

Le bras autour de sa taille se resserra légèrement et elle se retrouva presque aplatie contre son maître. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir prise au piège ou en sécurité, elle ne savait pas si elle devait traduire ça par un geste de possessivité ou autre chose.

-" Je crois que vous en avez dit assez" déclara Jane froidement. " Préparez-vous à remballer et partir cette nuit."

-" Donc, ça ne vous dérange pas que nous disions à Mr Brown que nous avons trouvé son esclave sur votre propriété ?" Gronda Frye, presque triomphante.

Jane rit, amusé. Teresa se demanda ce qu'il trouvait si divertissant puisque sa sœur le menaçait -et elle-même par cette occasion.

-" Inutile de l'informer, il le sait déjà et n'a absolument pas l'intention de la reprendre."

Les deux sœurs et Teresa le dévisagèrent, incrédules. La brunette douta sérieusement, l'homme lui avait promit de lui faire vivre un enfer si jamais elle parvenait à s'échapper et qu'il la retrouvait. Mais Jane avait cet air confiant qu'il affichait quand il disait la vérité et continua légèrement

-" Je ne garde personne sous mon aile au hasard. J'ai écris à Minnelli - un détective, un ami- qui a aimablement fait des recherches sur Miss Lisbon ici présente. J'ai rendu visite à son dernier propriétaire avant le voyage pour mettre certaines choses au clair. Je ne connais toutefois pas le nom du précédent, mais je vais m'assurer de … faire une halte à sa propriété si nécessaire. Lisbon est à moi maintenant" ajouta-t-il d'une voix basse et menaçante. " Je vous mets au défi d'essayer de me la prendre."

Le ton qu'il utilisa fit frissonner Teresa. C'était un mélange de possessivité, colère et peut-être une certaine peur. Son emprise sur elle n'avait pas diminuée. Avait-il peur qu'elle s'éloigne ? Il ne le laissa pas voir sur son visage. L'homme pouvait rivaliser avec Cho parfois.

-" Quelque chose à ajouter, Kristina ?"

L'aînée renifla et regarda Teresa. Elle était sur le point de dire quelque chose lorsque sa sœur intervint

-" Vous ne lui avez rien dit" déclara Miller avec une totale indifférence. " Soit vous allez avoir beaucoup de plaisir, ou vous allez dormir seul cette nuit. Kristina ?" Ajouta-t-elle pour sa sœur: " Vous avez entendu le maître des lieux, nous devons partir."

-" Hors de question Sophie ! Je ne quitterais pas cette maison avant…"

-" Il n'y a pas de tour gagnant" soupira la plus jeune et elle tira un peu plus. " Vous devez apprendre à vous arrêter parfois ou vous allez vous ridiculiser."

-" Je suis…" Miller lui lança un regard lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas rester plus longtemps au manoir de toute façon. Teresa sentait que la femme n'était pas particulièrement méchante, juste complètement indifférente envers son frère et ne se souciait pas le moins du monde de la petite bataille entre lui et son aînée.

Frye soupira de colère et leur tourna le dos.

-" Très bien, je laisse ça passer pour le moment. Mais je jure que si j'entends que vous jouez encore avec la compagnie de mon mari, je trouverais quelque chose qui vous brisera."

-" Bonne chance pour ça" répondit-il avec le même ton sec.

Les deux sœurs s'éloignèrent. Jane lui lança un rapide regard, demanda à Emma de finir la lessive pour que lui et Teresa puisse parler. La blonde hocha la tête, Florin fut renvoyer à sa tâche et ils retournèrent tous les deux au manoir. Aucun des deux ne remarque le regard que Sophie Miller lança à Teresa alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

**- Slave -**

Jane la guida à travers les couloirs en silence. La précédente tension n'avait pas diminué, et Teresa ne pouvait se résoudre à lever la tête et poser la question qui lui pesait. Pensait-il ce qu'il avait dit, lorsqu'il avait provoqué sa sœur à son sujet ? Qu'elle lui appartenait ? Depuis le voyage en Europe elle admettait qu'elle aimait travailler pour lui. Elle savait aussi qu'elle était peut-être trop attachée à lui, au point de le laisser volontairement utiliser son corps. Elle laissa échapper un soupir, se demandant quand exactement les choses avaient commencé à être si compliquées.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte. Jane l'ouvrit et l'invita à entrer.

-" C'est ma chambre privée. Personne n'osera entrer ici sans mon autorisation" expliqua-t-il calmement. " Pas même Van Pelt si je ne lui autorise pas l'accès."

Elle ne répondit pas et entra. Une fois la porte close, il indiqua une chaise avec un hochement de tête et elle s'assit. Il s'installa dans un fauteuil au milieu de la pièce et la fixa.

-" Je ne mentirais pas. Il y a une chance que Kristina persuade l'un de tes anciens maître de te reprendre. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pensé à cette possibilité."

Teresa secoua la tête.

-" Il n'y a rien que vous auriez put éviter. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir qu'elles me reconnaîtraient." Elle s'arrêta une seconde. " Je suis désolée de ne rien vous avoir dit."

-" Tu as agis pour te protéger, c'est tout." répondit-il avec nonchalance. " Tu ne me faisais pas confiance au début, ce que je peux comprendre. Si elles te dénoncent, les choses risques d'être plus compliquées ici. Ils ne savent pas où tu vis, donc afin d'éviter un grand tapage je peux te libérer maintenant et Rigsby t'accompagnera chez toi après le départ de mes sœurs."

La brunette cligna des yeux, peu certaine d'avoir bien entendu. Comme s'il avait lut dans ses pensées, il répéta

-" Tu serais plus en sécurité chez toi, avec ta famille. Je peux te libérer maintenant, ainsi tu n'auras pas à revenir."

Elle était à court de mots. Regardant dans ses yeux, il était parfaitement sincère au sujet de la laisser partir. Une petite part de lui était heureuse et soulagée, mais quelque part…

-" Suis-je une menace pour votre réputation ? Je veux dire, si je reste et que la nouvelle se repend, votre réputation sera-t-elle en danger ?"

Il nia immédiatement

-" Maintenant qu'elles pensent que tu es ma maîtresse, la rumeur va se rependre partout. Pour être complètement honnête si tu pars les gens vont croire que je t'ai chassée ce qui serait aussi mauvais pour mon image. Mais ce serait un bon compromis pour toi non ?" Ajouta-t-il, les yeux pas aussi souriants qu'ils en avaient l'habitude. " Tu peux retourner auprès de ta famille plus tôt."

Elle se tenait là, abasourdie. Une pensée dangereuse lui traversa l'esprit. Elle ne voulait pas partir. Pas maintenant. C'était trop tôt.

-" Nous avons passé un marché" lui rappela-t-elle sèchement. " Que je devais payer ma dette envers vous. Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir sans…"

-" Et je dis que tu n'en as plus besoin… sérieusement Teresa, tu as travaillé pour mois deux mois complets, qu'est-ce que cent dollars pour moi ? Je suis assez riche pour ne pas souffrir de cette perte."

C'en était trop. Elle sauta de la chaise, attrapa son col et tira son visage proche du sien. Il était toujours assit, elle dût donc se pencher un peu, leurs visages à quelques centimètres.

-" Je n'ai pas vécu tout ça pour des cacahuètes" grogna-t-elle. " Je n'ai pas peur de vos sœurs. Vous m'avez achetée et nous avons un accord. Je ne partirais pas tant que les deux parties ne seront pas remplies."

Jane soupira d'exaspération

-" Tu vas partir de toute façon, pourquoi pas maintenant ?"

-" Vous voulez vraiment que je parte, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-elle amèrement.

-" Je n'ai jamais dis que je voulais que tu partes. J'ai dis que c'était plus sûr pour toi."

-" Je m'en fous !" Cria-t-elle presque, exaspérée. " Je m'en fous si c'est plus prudent pour moi ! Vous m'avez étiquetée comme 'vôtre' auprès de vos sœurs ! Ça n'a pas d'importance pour elles si je suis libre ou non."

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, se défiant l'un l'autre par des regards féroces.

-" Je veux juste rester à vos côtés" murmura-t-elle. " Je vous aime bien."

Après que les mots lui ait échappé, Teresa lâcha son col et couvrit rapidement sa bouche de sa main, choquée de son propre aveu. Jane la fixait, les yeux écarquillés, pris lui-même au dépourvu.

-" Oh" fut sa seule réponse. Il semblait aussi incapable qu'elle d'articuler. Heureusement, elle se reprit rapidement et s'éclaircie la gorge

-" Je… je devais faire la lessive, et je n'ai pas encore fini… J'y vais maintenant."

Sans attendre qu'il réponde, elle s'éclipsa de la chambre, sans regarder en arrière.

**- Slave -**

Dès qu'elle parvint à s'échapper du bureau de Jane, Teresa descendit à l'écurie. Elle fut accueillie par un regard soupçonneux de Florin qui nettoyait les enclos des chevaux. Elle répondit par un regard et il se remit au travail. Autre chose qu'elle devrait gérer, les réactions de ses collègues. Bien que Rigsby, Van Pelt et hier Cho soient informés de sa condition et n'avaient pas remit en question les motivations de Jane, les autres ne l'étaient pas. Elle ne savait pas comment interpréter la réaction stoïque de Florin et le regard inquiet d'Emma. Elle n'avait pas nié être la maîtresse de Jane après tout. Ses sœurs étaient là. Pensaient-ils qu'elle l'était ? Probablement. Juste au moment où Florin allait poser une question, elle le coupa

-" Est-ce qu'Emma a prit en charge la lessive? Le séchage de ce matin je veux dire."

Sa voix ne tremblait pas. C'était une bonne chose, supposa-t-elle, de prétendre que rien n'était arrivé. L'homme sembla comprendre et répondit

-" Je ne pense pas. Van Pelt a eut besoin d'elle pour nettoyer le salon."

-" Très bien." Elle hésita alors qu'ils se fixaient l'un l'autre avec une extrême prudence. Teresa fit le premier pas et ajouta " Je… Je vous dirais tout -à vous tous- une fois que j'aurai fini."

Florin haussa les épaules et se remit au travail. Teresa soupçonna quelque chose et ramassa un grand panier pour mettre le linge sec. Elle avait besoin de s'occuper l'esprit maintenant, et travailler était le meilleur moyen pour elle. Elle se dirigea vers le lieu où elle pourrait commencer le repassage. Bonne chose, lorsqu'elle prit le premier drap, il n'était plus humide. Elle posa le panier et retira une pince.

-" Vous êtes-vous abaissée au point d'être la maîtresse de mon frère ?"

Teresa sursauta de surprise et se tourna pour se rendre compte qu'elle n'était plus seule. Sophie Miller la fixait, observant son corps maintenant en colère et sur la défensive. Décidant de ne pas se laisser distraire par elle, elle continua son travail et retira une autre pince du drap.

-" Vous êtes amoureuse de lui" déclara Miller d'un air absent.

-" Ce ne sont pas vos affaires" répondit sèchement la jeune femme, n'arrêtant pas son travail et ignorant la douleur naissante dans son estomac.

-" Le sait-il ? Utilise-t-il vos sentiments pour coucher avec vous ? Vous laissez-vous faire parce que vous avez peur de lui ?" Le mugissement dans sa voix fit monter une colère silencieuse. " Parce que vous pensez que vous lui devez quelque chose ? Ne vous sentez-vous pas sale lorsqu'il vous embrasse ? Lorsqu'il vous touche ? Lorsqu'il est en vous ?"

Teresa ignora la dernière phrase et se tourna pour prendre le drap qu'elle plaça dans le panier. Son cœur accéléra considérablement, et elle souhaita avoir couché avec Jane, juste pour être capable de répondre quelque chose sans mentir. Pas une fois elle ne s'était sentie sale durant les quelques nuits où ils s'étaient dangereusement laissés aller. Plutôt flattée par ses attentions, et complètement disposée à répondre à ses demandes. La dernière pensée la fit presque rougir d'embarras.

-" Que s'est-il passé avec votre famille ? Vous ont-ils vendu ?"

-" Taisez-vous !" Cria Teresa, fixant avec rage la sœur de son maître. " Vous ne savez rien ! Vous ne savez pas…"

-" Je sais que Mary ne serait pas heureuse de savoir que sa fille est tombée si bas pour devenir une insignifiante putain" répondit sèchement Miller.

-" Je préfère être la putain de Jane que de revivre la dernière année" lança Teresa avant de se figer. Attendez, avait-elle…

La femme plus âgée la fixait, attendant une réaction. La lumière dans ses yeux fit réaliser Teresa que la jeune sœur n'avait rien dit de ce qu'elle savait, qu'elle avait attendu d'être seule avec elle pour parler librement, loin de son aînée. Lorsque Teresa décida de se remettre au travail, Miller continua

-" Vous êtes la fille aînée de Mary Jackson, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes son portrait parfait."

Les mains de la brunette tremblaient légèrement. Comment cette femme pouvait-elle savoir ? Comment pouvait-elle…

-" Mary vivait à New-York, et allait à l'école où mes parents m'avaient envoyée. C'est vraiment étrange, le monde est petit, vous ne trouvez pas ?"

-"Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez" répondit Teresa, remerciant sa voix de ne pas être aussi tremblante qu'elle était à l'intérieur. Personne ne mentionnait sa mère à la maison. Même son père ne la mentionnait pas, pas après…

-" Je ne l'aimais pas, mais j'ai toujours pensé qu'elle serait une bonne mère. Elle adorait les enfants. J'ai entendu par des amis qu'elle est morte il y a longtemps."

Teresa ignora la crispation de son cœur. Pourquoi cette femme ne voulait pas la laisser tranquille ? Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas laisser les gens en paix ? N'avait-elle pas la moindre notion de vie privée?

-" Toutes mes excuses, c'est une conversation déplacée" soupira Sophie, secouant la tête d'indifférence. " Voulez-vous que j'informe votre famille que vous vivez ici ? Je me souviens que vous vivez plus au nord."

-" Inutile Madame" répondit-elle froidement. " Je m'en chargerais. Maintenant, laissez moi finir mon travail et reposez-vous, vous partez ce soir."

-" Mes serviteurs s'en occupent pour moi et je me suis assez reposée aujourd'hui. Je m'ennuie, j'ai donc pensais vous tenir compagnie."

-" Je préfère être seule, merci."

-" Vous êtes intéressante, le saviez-vous ?" Continua Miller d'une voix intriguée. " Pas étonnant que mon frère soit attiré par vous. Vous lui obéissez malgré avoir eut des précédents maîtres, et vous n'avez pas encore abandonné. Vous n'avez aucun doute que vous serez de nouveau avec votre famille. Vous allez bientôt quitter le manoir, n'est-ce pas ? Vous l'a-t-il promit ?" Teresa l'ignora. " Je crois qu'il l'a fait. Pourquoi avez-vous été vendue ?"

-" Ce ne sont pas vos affaires Madame, maintenant voulez-vous bien me laisser seule !" Aboya-t-elle presque, vraiment irritée maintenant. Miller leva juste les sourcils et s'assit sur un banc laissant Teresa avec plus d'inquiétudes. Non seulement la plus jeune sœur savait qu'elle était une esclave, mais où elle vivait. Cela voulait-il dire qu'importe où elle irait, ses anciens maîtres la retrouveraient ? C'était juste un mauvais rêve… Elle devait le dire à Jane maintenant.

-" Qui êtes-vous ?"

La soudaine question de Miller lui fit lever la tête. La femme s'était levée et fixait maintenant un nouveau venu se tenant entre les draps et les vêtements. Le sang de Teresa se figea. Même s'il faisait sombre en ce moment, elle savait qu'elle reconnaîtrait cet homme n'importe où. Il était de taille moyenne, avec les cheveux foncés, et une horrible cicatrice lui fendait la joue droite. L'homme l'avait attaquée le soir de son arrivée. C'était Red John, souriant d'une manière inquiétante.

-" Bonjour Mme Sophie, ne vous souvenez-vous pas de moi ?"

Après quelques secondes de réflexions, la femme répondit d'une voix désintéressée

-" Oh, vous étiez le valet de mon père, John Scarny ou quelque chose comme ça."

-" John Scarlet Madame. Vous êtes toujours si insensible Mme" il sortit un couteau long et pointu de son étui et le leva à hauteur de ses yeux. " Vous avez déjà oublié toutes les manières que je vous ai enseignées, je vais devoir corriger ça…" Miller et Teresa firent immédiatement un pas en arrière. Le sourire fou de l'homme s'étendit un peu plus. " Et vous, jeune femme, vous êtes la nouvelle putain de Jane ? J'ai entendu votre précédente conversation, et je ne peux pas y croire." Il secoua la tête. " Vous devez être proche, très proche."

Teresa ne répondit pas et le fixa. Il était certain de par ses yeux fous envers elle qu'elle était son réel centre d'intérêt. Toutes traces d'amusement disparurent immédiatement de son visage, et il pointa son couteau dans sa direction, grogna d'une basse et menaçante voix:

" Il m'a prit Tennessee. Soyez certaine que je vais vous enlever à lui!"

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**Et voilà pour aujourd'hui.**

**N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis.**

**Bonne journée,**

_Sweety 15/04/13_


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjours chers lecteurs.**

**Je voulais poster hier, mais j'étais plus ou moins malade, vertiges, maux de tête et j'étais incapable de faire un mouvement sans tomber. Ça va mieux aujourd'hui, j'en profite donc pour vous poster ce chapitre.**

**Merci encore** _Jisbones, Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31, Solealuna_ **et** _Gaby_** pour les commentaires sur le chapitre 14.**

**Je suis certaine que vous aimerais ce nouveau chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture,**

_Sweety_

* * *

Résumé: _Teresa, une jeune esclave, est acheté par Jane, un homme riche, contre l'esclave. Se passe au milieu du 19eme siècle. Univers Alternatif._

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

* * *

_Toutes traces d'amusement disparurent immédiatement de son visage, et il pointa son couteau dans sa direction, grogna d'une basse et menaçante voix_

_-" Il m'a prit Tennessee. Soyez certaine que je vais vous enlever à lui!"_

**- Slave -**

Teresa avait quitté la pièce depuis au moins quinze minutes mais Jane était toujours assit dans son fauteuil, en manque complet de mots. Il savait que le peu qu'elle avait prononcé étaient juste une pensée profonde qu'elle n'avait certainement pas l'intention de partager. Elle n'avait probablement pas remarqué qu'elle les avait dits au début.

_Je veux juste être à vos côtés._

Une sensation de chaleur se répandit dans sa poitrine, rapidement remplacée par la culpabilité lorsque son regard tomba sur le portrait de sa femme et de sa fille décédées. Sylvia et Sarah, sa famille perdue. Serait-il jamais capable de se pardonner, il se le demandait. Il n'était pas directement responsable de l'accident qui leur avait coûté la vie, mais indirectement… Il secoua la tête avec lassitude pour chasser le souvenir. Parfois, il avait juste envie de s'asseoir, prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras, enfouir son visage dans son cou mince et tout lui avouer dans un murmure. La culpabilité, la honte, la haine, la douleur… tout ce qu'il gardait caché, tout ce qui touchait l'événement qui avait faillit le détruire complètement.

Jusqu'à présent, Van Pelt était la seule à l'avoir vu dans ses heures les plus sombres et lui avait fait face sans se plaindre. Il sourit tendrement, pensant qu'il devrait la remercier plus souvent pour sa loyauté envers lui. Même Mashburn et Harper ne savaient pas à quel point la perte de sa famille lui avait coûté. A quel point il avait changé à l'intérieur.

_Je vous aime bien._

Ces mots le firent sourirent un peu. Il l'aimait bien aussi. Il était physiquement attiré pas elle, bien entendu, mais il voulait aussi apprendre à la connaître. Leurs petites discussions sur le bateau lui avait permit de découvrir une autre part d'elle, une part plus intime qu'il aimait beaucoup. Pour son bien, elle devait partir se répétait-il. Son refus le déchirait entre la colère et le plaisir. Pourquoi devait-elle être comme les autres, loyale envers lui ? Il lui avait offert de retourner auprès de sa famille, et elle avait décidé de rester avec lui sous le fallacieux prétexte de mener leur accord à terme. La vérité était, s'il cessait de se mentir, qu'il voulait l'envoyer au loin pour une seule raison.

Il ne voulait pas tomber amoureux d'elle.

Teresa était jeune, intelligente, et méritait plus qu'un homme qui, malgré les apparences, était un manipulateur de plus d'une façon. Sa gaieté était fausse la plupart du temps, sa gentillesse et sa politesse soigneusement étudiées. Cependant, il fut choqué lorsqu'il commença à réaliser que ses sentiments la concernant étaient vrais. Il voulait qu'elle sourit, voulait qu'elle le voit, et qu'elle soit vraie avec lui. Il avait presque espéré qu'elle le rejette lorsqu'il lui avait confessé le petit secret de sa famille. Au lieu de ça, elle s'était endormie sur son torse et s'était accrochée à son pyjama toute la nuit. Cette nuit là il avait presque perdu le contrôle, et il l'avait presque détesté de ne pas le repousser.

_Tu n'abuses pas de moi si je suis d'accord, avait-elle dit._

Ne voyait-elle pas comme il était abîmé à l'intérieur ? Qu'il n'était pas récupérable ? Que de rester ou de le laisser faire ne finirait qu'en la faisant souffrir? Pourquoi lui faisait-elle tant confiance ?

_Maudite soit-elle_, pensa-t-il. Il dût utiliser toute sa volonté pour se retenir et ne pas lui sauter dessus comme un animal affamé. Elle lui faisait perdre son contrôle. Perdre toute la maîtrise de lui-même. Quelque part, profondément en lui, il admettait, il avait peur d'elle. Son capacité à trouver une faille dans son masque, même involontairement. Si elle restait, il aurait besoin de prendre un peu de distance, autrement elle devrait se faire à l'idée qu'il pourrait céder et se trouver à la porte de sa chambre une nuit.

Un léger coup à la porte le sortit de ses pensées et il autorisa le visiteur -qu'il savait être Van Pelt- à entrer. La porte s'ouvrit doucement et la rousse entra sans se presser. Cela le fit froncer les sourcils. Grace n'agissait jamais ainsi. Ceci voulait dire, dans son langage corporel, qu'elle avait fait une erreur. Une grande, grave erreur qu'elle ne pensait pas pouvoir réparer. Il eut la confirmation par l'air gêné et honteux sur son visage lorsqu'elle fut à porté de vue.

-" Mr Jane ?" Tenta-t-elle. Sa voix était presque tremblante et elle ne pouvait croiser son regard.

-" Grace" dit-il doucement, " quel est le problème ?"

Comme il l'avait prévu, la femme de chambre eut l'air aussi coupable qu'un enfant prit la main dans la boite à gâteau. La différence était que Grace n'était plus une enfant. Et elle n'aimait pas les gâteaux. Qu'avait-elle fait, se demanda-t-il. Elle était sur le point de pleurer.

-" Je… je suis tellement désolée Mr Jane, je ne voulais pas que cela se produise."

Maintenant, Jane était vraiment, vraiment intrigué. Il se leva, se rapprocha d'elle et prit son menton dans sa main, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Ce n'était pas un geste de reproche, mais il lui avait toujours dit qu'il voulait qu'elle soit honnête avec lui, quoi qu'il arrive. Elle devait le fixer droit dans les yeux et faire face à son erreur. Il ne serait jamais vraiment en colère si elle lui disait directement, avait-il promit, et il avait l'intention de tenir sa parole. Elle était quelque part toujours sa petite protégée.

-" Grace, qu'est-ce qui te gêne autant ?"

La femme de ménage se mordit la lèvre avant de respirer profondément. Puis, elle lui dit.

**- Slave -**

Red John, Miller et Teresa étaient occupés dans un combat de regard. Le regard de la jeune femme passait entre lui et la sœur de Jane, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Heureusement, la plus âgée semblait garder son calme et avait l'air de réfléchir. Teresa secoua la tête intérieurement. Si elle avait été seule, elle aurait prit la fuite. Miller était agaçante, c'était certain, mais ce n'était pas une raison de la laisser à la merci de ce fou. Elle _savait_ qu'elle était plus rapide et si la victime était choisie sur sa vitesse, la femme plus âgée perdrait.

-" Il a bon goût, vraiment" ricana l'homme, la regardant encore plus dans les yeux. " Brune aux yeux verts, un tempérament féroce et un beau corps. Bien sûr, vous n'êtes pas aussi jolie que Mme Sylvia, votre niveau est passable."

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Quelques gouttes de sueurs commencèrent à couler sur son front lorsqu'elle réalisa à quel point l'autre était fou. Les yeux flous, pourtant fixés sur elle, un sourire dément s'étirant sur son visage, son souffle erratique, tel un prédateur attendant de fermer ses griffes sur sa victime. Elle parvint à se demander comment il avait fini ainsi. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, il se calma un peu.

-" Si vous mourrez aujourd'hui, je peux au moins vous dire pourquoi. Tennessee était à moi" expliqua-t-il d'un ton si froid qu'elle se demanda s'il était aussi fou que le disait la rumeur. " J'étais son fiancé, mais cet homme… cet ersatz d'homme la prise sous le prétexte qu'il avait besoin d'un héritier et elle lui a donné un fils ! Et même après, elle ne voulait plus me regarder, elle ne voulait pas d'autre enfant ! Cette salope ne voulait pas l'oublier ! Ce bourge me la prise ! Et maintenant elle est morte ! Tout ça à cause de lui!"

Les yeux de Teresa dérivèrent à l'endroit où devait se trouver Miller. Elle réalisa d'un coup que la femme avait disparu, la laissant seule avec ce fou. La déception la remplit alors qu'elle souhaitait presque sa présence. Mais bien entendu, avec l'attention de Red John focalisée sur elle…

-" Maintenant vous savez pourquoi vous allez mourir !" Continua-t-il, resserrant son emprise sur son couteau. " Vous êtes importante pour lui, je vais donc vous prendre à lui comme il m'a prit Tennessee."

Inutile de dire que Teresa tourna les talons et courut pour sauver sa vie. Malheureusement, qu'importe la vitesse de ses mouvements, il était plus rapide. Quelques secondes, seulement quelques secondes lui suffirent pour lui attraper le coude, la jeter au sol et se mettre à cheval sur ses hanches. Elle tenta de se dégager de son emprise mais c'était inutile. Ses mains étaient extrêmement larges et détenaient le pouvoir et la force. Il plaqua son épaule droite d'une main, l'autre se crispant sur le manche du couteau. A la vue de la lame scintillante, elle tenta encore de s'échapper. Cela se termina par un coup au visage.

-" Il n'avait pas le droit ! Elle était à moi !" Grogna-t-il à haute voix. " A moi !"

La phrase la fit soudainement se figer. Il prit l'avantage de ces quelques secondes d'immobilité pour serrer son cou avec la main libre, voulant clairement l'étrangler et l'affaiblir.

_-" Il n'avait pas le droit ! Tu es à moi Teresa ! A moi !"_

Elle tenta de se débattre encore une fois, mais son emprise était trop forte. Le manque d'oxygène commença à se faire sentir alors qu'elle se sentait étourdie et sa vie la quittant. Le visage de Red John fut soudain remplacé par un autre. Un peu plus jeune, mais aussi en colère et même bien plus violent.

_Elle était plaquée contre le mur, prise au dépourvue par son explosion soudaine. Il se penchait sur elle, son visage à quelques millimètres du sien avec une expression qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant._

_-" Ton père n'avait pas le droit !" Criait-il, haletant lourdement sous la montée d'adrénaline. " Il n'avait pas le droit de mettre un terme à l'engagement !"_

_-" Calme-toi" tenta-t-elle. " Nous trouverons un moyen…"_

_-" Non" grogna-t-il. " Mes parents n'oseront pas s'opposer à lui." Un rictus apparut sur son visage et une lueur folle brilla dans ses yeux. Une main effleura sa mâchoire et descendit dans son cou. " Tu es à moi Teresa. Il a besoin de le voir, qu'il l'aime ou pas!"_

Et elle paya le prix de l'entêtement de son père ce jour là. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas remarqué que la main de Red John s'était figée et qu'il regardait quelque chose au loin. Il lui fallut quelques secondes, mais tournant la tête elle parvint à apercevoir ce qui avait attiré l'attention de l'homme. Florin se tenait entre les draps, une pelle à la main, suant comme une fontaine. Teresa pouvait lire la nervosité en lui, ne tenant pas à affronter un tueur. Le seul fait qu'il soit là, qu'elle ne soit pas seule, la fit se sentir un peu mieux.

-" Eloignez-vous de Lisbon !" Cria l'homme, brandissant le bras. " Ou je serais forcé de vous faire mal !"

Red John rit de bon cœur et tourna son attention vers Florin, ne lâchant pas le cou de Teresa mais desserrant un peu sa prise. La jeune femme priait pour sa pauvre vie maintenant. Le fou semblait concentré sur elle pour une raison -en réalité Jane- et à cause de leur absurde idée de faire croire qu'ils couchaient ensemble. Si elle s'en sortait vivante, se promit-elle, elle allait frapper l'homme pour sa stupidité.

-" Que pensez-vous pouvoir faire avec cet outil, dites-moi !"

-" Taisez-vous maniaque !" Grogna l'homme avec colère, les mains se resserrant sur le manche. " Vous avez fait assez de dégâts dans le coin, pourquoi ne nous laissez-vous pas !"

-" Approchez-vous et je l'étrangle pour de bon" dit Red John avec nonchalance. Cela fit s'arrêter et hésiter Florin.

-" Ne bougez pas ou je _tire_."

La nouvelle voix les prit par surprise. La tête de Red John se leva et il regarda le nouveau venu. Jane se tenait là, un pistolet à la main, le pointant sur le criminel. Pas seulement ça, mais quatre des valets des sœurs et Miller étaient là aussi. Le soulagement déferla sur le visage de Miller lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle était encore en vie. Apparemment, elle était malade d'inquiétude ou terrifiée par l'homme. Sa peau était devenue pâle et bien qu'elle soit au sol, Teresa pouvait voir ses mains trembler.

L'homme se mit à rire.

-" Vos tirs ont toujours été mauvais, Mr Patrick. Vous pourriez toucher votre amour ici à ma place. La preuve est que vous n'avez même pas été capable de vous toucher vous-même il y a cinq ans."

Teresa cessa de respirer une seconde et Florin laissa presque tomber sa pelle de surprise. Les yeux de Miller s'écarquillèrent un peu. L'expression de Jane ne changea pas et il le visa, déterminé.

-" Lâchez Teresa" grogna-t-il. " Trois. Deux, U…"

-" C'est bon, c'est bon, je m'en vais."

L'homme se leva doucement et leva les mains, laissant tomber son couteau. Les quelques valets, sous les ordres de Miller, l'attrapèrent et l'attachèrent fermement, les mains dans le dos. Ils commencèrent à s'éloigner, entraînant l'homme avec eux. Jane, proche derrière eux, aida Teresa à se lever. Alors qu'elle se redressait, elle eut mal au côté droit. Elle grimaça, bien sûr, le bâtard ne l'avait pas manquée. Elle devait avoir gagné quelques belles coupures durant sa chute.

-" Elise à quelques notions de médecine" dit l'homme blond, notant son malaise. " Elle y jettera un œil."

Avant que quoi ce soit ne soit dit ou fait, des cris attirèrent leur attention. Les bruits venaient des valets ayant emportés Red John. Des couinements et des cris fusèrent. N'attendant pas plus, Jane et Florin se précipitèrent pour voir trois des quatre hommes au sol, chacun ayant des membres blessés et criant. Le dernier s'éloignait avec le criminel au bout de la rangée d'arbres. Red John s'était de nouveau échappé.

**- Slave -**

Jane était assit dans le couloir, devant la porte de l'infirmerie, la tête basse. Après un bref entretien avec les trois valets, il fut clair que Red John avait soudoyé le quatrième -du nom de Hardy- pour l'aider à s'introduire ici sans être vu et en cas d'échec à s'échapper. Apparemment Hardy en avait marre du traitement de sa patronne envers lui. Cet empressement à la quitter avait causé sa mort. Des policiers marchant aux alentours avaient trouvé son corps gisant non loin du manoir, caché derrière un arbre. Il jura intérieurement, cet homme pouvait avoir n'importe qui. Une fois encore, il n'avait pas été capable de protéger sa 'famille' correctement. Et ne le serait probablement pas plus la prochaine fois que ce fou reviendrait.

Sophie était assise à côté de lui, le dos aussi droit que d'habitude. Occupé par ses pensées, il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Il ne tenta pas de la repousser. En ce moment, il voulait juste un peu de paix pour faire face à la culpabilité.

-" Sa famille vit dans le Dakota. La famille de sa mère vient d'Ohio."

Jane se figea, prit par surprise. Sa sœur ne mentionna pas de nom, mais c'était inutile. Ils savaient tous les deux de qui elle parlait.

-" Je ne sais pas grand-chose sur son père, mais je sais qu'ils se sont rencontrés à l'école de New-York où j'allais lorsque nous vivions là. Vous souvenez-vous de Mary Jackson ?"

Le blond sourit simplement. Au moins, il y avait encore quelques souvenirs heureux de sa famille.

-" Oui. Vous étiez toujours sur les nerfs parce qu'elle vous suivait comme un petit chien perdu. Vous aviez l'habitude de la maudire pendant des heures à la maison."

-" Teresa est son premier enfant."

Jane se tut. Aucun des deux ne regarda l'autre et aucun ne parla pendant un moment. Miller rompit le silence tendu la première

-" Je détestais Mary, mais quelque part, elle était ce que j'avais de plus proche d'une amie. Je ne trahirais pas sa fille, et je vais m'assurer que Kristina en fasse autant" elle fit une pause. " Elle m'a sauvé la vie. Le moins que je puisse faire est m'assurer qu'elle sera tranquille."

Son frère hocha la tête. Donc sa sœur allait s'occuper de ses anciens maîtres. Elle ferma les yeux et continua

-" Cette fille ressent quelque chose pour vous. Si elle est comme Mary, elle vous restera loyale malgré tout ce que vous pourrez faire pour la repousser. Vous n'avez pas à vivre avec les fantômes du passé. Je crois que Sylvia et Sarah vous ont assez hanté…"

-" Ne vous avisez plus de les appeler par leurs prénoms" grogna-t-il en réponse. " Vous n'avez pas le droit de les appeler par leurs prénoms." Miller ne broncha pas et le regarda avec un œil sévère

-" Sylvia n'était pas amoureuse de vous, je ne l'ai jamais aimée pour ça. Je suis désolée pour Sarah, mais qu'importe ce que je peux ressentir, ça ne la ramènera pas" dit-elle sèchement. " Vous m'excuserez, mais lorsque j'ai vu cette ravissante jeune femme tomber pour un homme qui ne lui était pas proche, j'ai été contrariée."

Son regard se fit plus dur alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour répondre par une insulte, mais elle le coupa une fois de plus

-" Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas voir ce qui est bon pour vous et commencer à vivre au lieu de rester enfermé dans les souvenirs ? J'ai entendu parler de votre attitude envers elle par votre personnel. 'Courtois' je pense qu'ils ont dit. Elle souffla. " S'il vous plait épargnez-moi le drame. Vous avez juste peur de céder et vous laissez à ressentir de nouveau des sentiments, Patrick."

L'utilisation de son prénom le surprit et il se trouva à la dévisager. Il ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce que sa main lui prenne la joue et glisse doucement dans ses cheveux, caressant l'arrière de son crâne.

-" Vous avez toujours été plus fort que ça" murmura-t-elle doucement, et pour la première fois il remarqua un léger changement dans ses yeux, compassion ou peut-être pitié. " Nous n'avons jamais été proches, mais vous êtes toujours à la tête de cette famille, qu'importe combien nous souhaiterions que ce soit différent." Elle fit une pause, une pointe de regret sur son visage. " Parfois, je souhaiterais avoir été plus souvent entre vous et Kristina. Peut-être que les choses ne seraient pas aussi mauvaises entre vous maintenant."

Jane secoua la tête et glissa de la main de sa sœur. Entre Kristina et elle, Sophie avait toujours été la plus détachée et indifférente -donc la plus difficile à lire. Il n'avait jamais sut si elle se souciait véritablement de lui ou non. Lorsqu'il avait tenté de se suicider cinq ans plus tôt, elle était venue le voir seule et avait prit soin de lui -ou lui avait simplement tenu compagnie- durant quelques semaines. Quand il avait montré quelques signes d'amélioration, elle était partie sans un mot, avant qu'il puisse la remercier. A cette époque, il pensait qu'elle l'avait fait par pitié. Mais à présent, le fait que sa voix semble inquiète et repentante le surprit au plus haut point. Ses yeux étaient vraiment troublés par une légère inquiétude. Il se demanda si le fait que Teresa soit en jeu changeait la donne. Ou si elle essayait de le manipuler pour quelque chose.

-" Ne pensez pas que je vais oublier ce que vous deux leur avez fait" dit-il dans une basse et presque menaçante voix.

-" Je ne demande pas de pardon" répondit-elle un peu sèchement, secouant la tête d'incrédulité et d'exaspération. " Je sais que vous ne nous pardonnerez pas. Juste…" Elle soupira et grogna " Je n'arrive pas à croire que je fais ça… Ouvrez juste les yeux pour une fois et laissez-lui une chance. Vous ne serez pas déçu" elle se leva et le regarda une dernière fois. " Ne dites rien de cette conversation à Kristina, et je tiendrais parole. Au revoir Patrick."

Et avec ces derniers morts, elle le laissa seul.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**Et voilà pour aujourd'hui.**

**Je tiens a préciser que j'ai pris du retard dans mes traductions, je n'ai que 23 chapitres sur 28 et je n'ai pas vraiment le courage de reprendre pour le moment. Ce qui explique aussi pourquoi je n'ai pas encore posté sur _United_. Je vais faire au plus vite pour avancer, mais avec ma mauvaise santé, ce n'est pas facile. D'autant que je dois beaucoup travailler si je veux pouvoir partir en vacances, ce qui devrait être dans moins de deux mois. Donc je m'excuse si je vous fait beaucoup attendre.**

**Je posterais la suite d'ici ce week-end, en attendant, n'hésitez pas a commenter.**

**Bonne journée**,

_Sweety 17/04/13_


	16. Chapter 16

**Salut a tous. Je voulais vous poster ce chapitre hier, malheureusement je n'ai pas eu le courage de le faire. D'une part parce que j'étais fatiguée et d'autre part je n'étais pas d'humeur. Mon grand-père est mort Dimanche soir, et même si je ne l'avais pas vu depuis quinze ans, il n'en restait pas moins ma famille.**

**Enfin, voici donc votre nouveau chapitre. Merci encore a tous pour vos commentaires.**

**Bonne lecture,**

_Sweety_

* * *

_Résumé: Teresa, une jeune esclave, est acheté par Jane, un homme riche, contre l'esclave. Se passe au milieu du 19eme siècle. Univers Alternatif._

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

* * *

-" Ça risque de faire un peu mal, je suis désolée."

Teresa se raidit lorsqu'Elise frotta ses côtes avec la pommade. Quelques instant plus tôt, la femme l'avait conduite à l'infirmerie et avait commencé à laver les nouvelles coupures. Malgré sa réticence à être examinée par quelqu'un d'autre que Van Pelt, Teresa avait dut accepter à moins de vouloir souffrir en silence. La femme de chambre était la seule à connaître l'état de son corps, mais elle n'était nulle part en vue.

Comme s'y attendait la jeune femme, la colère avait entaché les yeux de la femme asiatique lorsqu'elle avait vu les anciennes coupures et ecchymoses sur le haut de son corps, mais elle n'avait pas plus poussé. Teresa lui en était reconnaissante. Elle ne se sentait pas de justifier son état pour le moment, bien qu'elle ait promit à Florin que tous le monde saurait ce qui lui était arrivé avant la fin de la journée.

Elle redoutait le moment où tous les yeux seraient pointés vers elle, attendant des réponses. Elle avait peur de leurs jugements, que de cacher un tel dédain serait ressentit comme une trahison. Et elle ne voulait pas décevoir sa famille de substitution.

-" Et voilà, vous serez bientôt comme neuve" Elise fit une pause et ajouta, " Je m'étais dis que je ne demanderais pas, mais Lisbon, qui…"

-" Ça ne vient pas de Jane, si vous vous le demandiez" répondit-elle. " Je… je parlerais à tous le monde ce soir, au repas, si ça ne vous dérange pas d'attendre."

Elise respecta son choix et sortit à contrecœur, mais pas avant de lui avoir jeté un dernier regard inquiet.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, la brunette commença à reboutonner sa tenue, laissant dériver ses pensées. Qu'était-elle supposée faire maintenant ? Et s'ils réagissaient mal ? Et si Jane réagissait mal ? Ses doigts s'arrêtèrent de travailler lorsqu'elle commença à considérer quelques options si c'était le cas, retourner à la maison, travailler à travers la maison pour les éviter…

Puis elle se souvint…

_Je veux rester à vos côtés. Je vous aime bien._

Ses joues rougirent rapidement et elle se demanda ce qui lui avait prit à ce moment précis. S'il avait un problème avec ça, il n'était pas question de rester une heure de plus. Lui faire face après ça serait si… humiliant.

Ses pensées furent soudainement interrompues. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer Jane, et elle souhaita qu'Elise soit restée plus longtemps. Ou qu'elle ait au moins reboutonné sa robe.

Lorsqu'il l'approcha, il évita de regarder dans sa direction. Teresa se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se demandant si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal, ou s'il lui reprochait quelque chose. De tout le monde, elle ne voulait pas décevoir Jane, pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Est-ce que sa confession lui avait fait peur ?

-" Elise m'a dit que tu avais des coupures mineures" déclara-t-il, sans la regarder dans les yeux. " Que ça ferait mal un certain temps."

-" J'ai eu pire" répondit Teresa avec un haussement d'épaules. " Je survivrais."

Il ne répondit pas, ne tourna pas plus la tête vers elle. Teresa se demanda ce que tout cela voulait dire, quelle horrible faute elle avait commise lorsqu'il parla

-" Je suis désolé, j'ai menti."

Elle le regarda avec confusion. N'était-il pas supposé être en colère du fait qu'elle n'ait rien dit ? Jane se rapprocha. Elle était encore assise sur le lit, et il s'arrêta presque entre ses jambes. Si elle les tendait un peu, elle pourrait lui entourer la taille. Il croisa finalement son regard. Honte, anxiété et méfiance teintaient ces yeux bleus, comme s'il avait peur de sa réaction. Elle ne s'en soucia pourtant pas. Un mot ne cessait de tourner dans sa tête, comme une sonnette d'alarme. 'Menti' à propos de quoi ?

-" Si tu restes, je finirais par te faire souffrir" il leva une main, la posa sur sa joue et caressa ses lèvres de son pouce. " Red John m'a rappelé que je pouvais facilement perdre les gens qui me sont chers, et je ne veux pas vivre dans le regret."

Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge et bien qu'elle veuille désespérément détourner les yeux, Teresa ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le faire. Le regard de Jane était intense, clair de ses intentions envers elle. Pas de regrets voulait dire qu'il pouvait parfaitement finir devant la porte de sa chambre, et elle ne le lui refuserait pas.

-" Je ne partirais pas" répéta-t-elle obstinément, ignorant la chaleur se rependant dans sa poitrine lorsque ses yeux s'assombrirent en réponse.

-" Es-tu consciente que je ne me retiendrais pas ?" Demanda-t-il, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs et soyeux. Teresa soutint son regard et sut qu'il était sérieux. Il la voulait, il l'aurait. Et elle réalisa qu'elle s'en fichait. Beaucoup de gens avaient utilisé son corps pour satisfaire leurs envies. Pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas se donner à quelqu'un qu'elle voulait ?

-" Les rumeurs ont déjà commencé n'est-ce pas ?" dit la jeune femme presque légèrement. " Alors pourquoi ne pas leur donner quelque chose de vrai ?"

Ses yeux s'assombrirent encore plus, l'observant avec une telle intensité qu'elle eut presque peur. Cependant il y avait encore une once d'incertitude, et elle voulait prouver que ses mots étaient vrais. Lui prenant le poignet, elle porta sa main entre les pans encore ouvert de sa robe et la laissa sur sa peau. Sa main descendit plus bas, poussant sur le côté les couches de vêtements, révélant sa poitrine dénudée. Teresa sentit son cœur s'accélérer extraordinairement et dut respirer profondément pour se retenir. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta dans son exploration, elle leva les yeux d'interrogation. Puis, ça la frappa.

-" Est-ce que ces marques sont de ces bâtards ?" Demanda-t-il d'un ton bas et en colère. Sa peau maintenant découverte, les bleus si détesté se montraient dans toute leur gloire. Il ne les avait jamais vus, puisqu'ils étaient toujours plus ou moins habillés, même durant le voyage.

Son manque de réponses sembla assez pour lui. Ses yeux se firent plus durs et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure de dégoût.

-" Je suis désolé" murmura-t-il. Elle secoua la tête, un peu inquiète qu'il puisse de raviser à cause d'eux.

-" Ce n'est pas de votre faute Mr Jane. Vous ne les avez pas fait…"

-" Jane."

Elle le regarda avec une pointe d'étonnement.

-" Monsieur ?"

-" Appelle-moi Jane" dit-il plus bas. " Pas besoin de Mr Teresa. Nous avons déjà dépassé ce stade, n'est-ce pas ?" Ajouta-t-il d'un ton légèrement taquin. Puis, une fois encore, ses yeux devinrent sérieux et sa seconde main se posa sur son visage, son pouce caressant la lèvre inférieure. " Je ne te blesserais pas si je peux l'éviter."

-" Je sais" répondit-elle d'un ton doux, envoyant des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Et la lueur dans ses yeux lui dit qu'il ne se raviserait pas. Il l'aurait, et il le savait. Intérieurement, elle sourit amèrement. Elle aurait dut le savoir. Elle aurait dut le savoir depuis leur premier baiser, depuis qu'elle l'avait laissé la toucher, qu'elle finirait dans son lit. Et pire, qu'elle ne lutterait pas.

Lorsqu'il captura ses lèvres -et son attention par la même occasion- elle décida qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire. Elle allait profiter de ce qu'il lui donnerait, aussi longtemps que ça durerait. Aussi longtemps qu'il voudrait d'elle, aussi longtemps qu'elle resterait.

Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et traça le contour de ses côtes. Sa bouche quitta la sienne et se posa délicatement sur sa mâchoire. Teresa ne put retenir un frisson et ferma les yeux lorsqu'il commença doucement son voyage plus bas.

Il sentit ses mains ramper le long de son corps, légèrement tremblantes -d'appréhension ou d'excitation il ne pouvait le dire- mais il continua de goûter sa peau avec un empressement qu'il ne pensait pas avoir. Son enthousiasme sembla l'effrayer un peu, mais pas assez pour l'arrêter. Elle appréciait son toucher, il pouvait le dire par sa respiration saccadée, le bourdonnement sourd dans sa gorge et la façon dont ses doigts tordaient sa chemise, cherchant les boutons, prête à les défaire. Il trouva de nouveau ses lèvres et décida qu'elles étaient la chose la plus douce qu'il ait touché ces derniers temps. Il détestait le reconnaître, mais peut-être que Sophie avait raison. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait le rendre heureux, et lui, il pourrait lui retourner le sentiment.

La porte s'ouvrit. Sophie Miller et Kristina Frye entrèrent d'un pas rapide. Teresa se figea et Jane s'écarta à contrecœur mais ne la relâcha pas complètement.

-" Quand Teresa et moi pourrons nous être enfin seuls" se plaignit-il, fixant les deux nouveaux arrivants avec un regard meurtrier.

Heureusement, il se trouvait devant elle, cachant les quelques centimètres de peau mis à nue. Après ça, il n'y avait aucun doute que ses sœurs ne puissent croire pas qu'il y ait quelque chose entre eux. Derrière son aînée, Miller haussa les épaules, comme pour s'excuser. Jane sut alors qu'elle n'était pour rien dans la soudaine irruption de Kristina. Frye était sur le point de dire quelque chose lorsqu'elle aperçu qui se trouvait dans les bras de Jane.

-" Que voulez-vous cette fois Kristina ?" Soupira-t-il, agacé.

Après un rapide combat intérieur, la femme décida d'ignorer Teresa et reporta sa frustration sur Jane.

-" Je sais tout !" Gronda sa sœur. " Il y avait un criminel ici et vous ne nous l'avez même pas dit ? Etions-nous supposées le deviner par la suite ? S'excuser que Sophie ait faillit être tuée ?"

Avant que Jane ne puisse répondre, Miller le coupa, légèrement agacée

-" C'est assez Kristina. Je n'ai pas été blessée, contrairement à Miss Lisbon ici présente, et je pourrais ajouter que c'est votre valet qui a laissé Red John s'échapper. Vous devriez mieux les traiter si vous ne voulez pas qu'ils vous trahissent."

La sœur aînée lui lança furieux.

-" Vous êtes de son côté ? Après tout ce qu'il a fait ?"

-" Non, je décris simplement les faits. Maintenant écoutez-moi Kristina. Le personnel de notre frère n'ont été rien d'autre que polis envers vous. Vous les avez traités comme des moins que rien en particulier le couple asiatique, maintenant que vous vous êtes amusée, pouvons-nous s'il vous plait partir?"

Frye la fixa encore plus

-" Je ne vous ai pas beaucoup vu prendre leur défense. Quel est-ce discours soudain ?"

-" Je me fiche d'eux. Je cite juste les faits et pointe votre propre rudesse Patrick" ajouta-t-elle, se tournant vers son frère et s'attirant un regard cru par sa sœur pour avoir dit son prénom. " Nous avons assez abusé de votre hospitalité. Nous partons maintenant." Avec ces derniers mots, elle fixa Frye, lui demandant silencieusement d'obéir.

L'aînée grogna en réponse mais n'alla pas contre sa cadette. Apparemment, elle était moins agressive sans soutien. Avant que Miller ne passe la porte, elle lança un dernier regard à Teresa. La jeune femme soutint son regard, et fut récompensée -à sa plus grande surprise- par l'ombre d'un sourire. Aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, Frye sortit et claqua la porte, tentant de mettre l'accent sur sa colère. Jane haussa les épaules avec désintérêt et reporta son attention sur la future amante dans ses bras. Il plaça une mèche noire derrière son oreille et sourit.

-" Où en étions-nous déjà ? Tu te rappelles ?"

Teresa sourit malicieusement

-" Je pense que oui" répondit-elle, frottant son genou contre le renflement entre ses jambes. Il sourit en retour et rit, appuyant son front contre le sien. Les yeux bleus et verts se fixèrent pendant un moment, avant que Jane ne rompe le contact avec réticence.

-" Je dois accompagner Sophie et Kristina à la porte" dit-il à contrecœur. " Je préférerais rester avec toi mais…"

-" L'appel du devoir, je comprends" répondit-elle avec un doux sourire. Ses doigts jouèrent avec les boucles blondes à la base de sa nuque. Quelque part, elle était étonnée de voir à quel point ils étaient à l'aise avec l'autre.

-" Je serais là, lorsque tu parleras aux autres" ajouta Jane. " Tu n'as pas à être seule pour justifier le fait que je t'ai achetée en premier lieu. Je veux voir s'ils me feront encore confiance après ça." Il fit une pause et la fixa directement dans les yeux. " Tu ne le regretteras pas ?"

Sa main alla à sa joue, et cette fois elle fut celle à effleurer ses lèvres. Jamais, pensa-t-elle lorsque leurs bouches se touchèrent. Qu'importe ce qui arriverait par la suite, elle ne regretterait jamais sa décision.

**- Slave -**

Le soir arriva trop vite au goût de Teresa. Après que Jane soit partit, elle passa le reste de l'après-midi à repasser pour se changer les idées. Le diner en lui-même se passa bien mais les regards répétés de Florin et d'Emma commencèrent à être énervants. Ils n'abordèrent pourtant pas le sujet, attendant qu'elle fasse le premier pas. Lorsque Jane entra dans la pièce, vers la fin du repas, le signal fut clair. Teresa se leva et le rejoignit, attendant que les autres remarquent qu'elle voulait parler. Le silence tomba presque immédiatement.

-" Certains d'entre vous le savent déjà, mais j'ai caché certaines choses…" commença-t-elle, mal à l'aise mais déterminée. " Et je m'en excuse sincèrement. Vous n'avez été que gentils et accueillants envers moi, et ce ne serait pas juste si je gardais tout pour moi. Ce n'est pas grand-chose… Je veux clarifier certaines choses…"

Sa déclaration fut accueillit par le silence et leur totale attention. Teresa prit une grande inspiration et commença

-" Mon nom est Teresa Lisbon -ça vous le savez tous" ils sourirent à cette remarque." Ma famille vit dans l'Ohio, et j'ai été vendue comme esclave il y a un an à l'entreprise Elias."

Certains yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise soit pour les nouvelles, ou par les confirmations. Tout le monde avait entendu parler de l'entreprise Elias, et les rumeurs sur la façon dont-ils traitaient leurs 'marchandises'. A présent leurs visages montraient de la compassion et de la pitié. Elle fit une pause, hésitante, regardant rapidement son maître. Jane posa une main dans le bas de son dos pour l'encourager à continuer.

-" J'ai été achetée deux fois, la première fois par un homme d'affaire quelque part dans le Nord, James Jones, la seconde par un riche fermier du nom de Tom Brown. Je me suis enfui les deux fois après quatre mois passés avec chacun. Le reste du temps, j'étais sous la surveillance des gardes d'Elias. Je m'échappais de son stand lorsque je…" elle fit une pause et regarda l'homme blond. " Je suis tombé sur Mr Jane…"

-" Quand elle dit 'tombée sur moi', prenez-le au sens littéral" ajouta l'homme avec un sourire. Le commentaire avait pour but de détendre la tension mais Teresa roula quand même des yeux. Elle n'échapperait jamais à ça. " Je me suis demandé ce qui me passait dessus. Cela a été assez difficile de la faire échapper à cet imbécile qui lui courait après" ajouta-t-il avec un soupir.

-" S'il vous plait, vous avez adoré négocier avec Riddle" grogna Teresa, se remémorant son regard amusé lorsqu'il défiait l'assistant.

-" C'est vrai, très vrai. Mais s'il te plait" répondit-il, imitant ses propres mots. " Cet homme était un lâche. J'aurais dû essayer pour moins cher."

-" C'était pour ça les cent cinquante dollars supplémentaires ?" Déclara Cho d'un air absent. Les autres fixèrent l'asiatique, les yeux écarquillés pour la seconde fois.

-" Cent cinquante dollars ?" Prononça Julian. " Je peux à peine m'acheter un décent set de couteaux de cuisine pour ce prix."

-" Vous plaisantez" coupa Florin juste après. " C'est impossible que l'entreprise Elias, entre toutes, accepte une affaire comme ça!"

-" Teresa était une double fugitive" leur rappela Van Pelt avec un sourire narquois. " Si c'était un assistant et si Mr Jane était plus conscient de sa situation, je suis certaine qu'elle aurait put être achetée pour encore moins. Je parie pour quatre vingt dix…"

-" Ce qui m'amène à mon autre point" intervint Teresa, et cela attira l'attention de tout le monde. " J'ai passé un marché avec Mr Jane. Techniquement, je travaille ici pour payer ma dette…"

Elle leur annonça rapidement les termes. Et un grand mouvement de protestation collective s'éleva lorsqu'ils entendirent ce qu'elle était supposée faire une fois que sa dette serait payée -même Van Pelt sembla gênée par ça. Ils se calmèrent un peu lorsqu'ils surent qu'elle devrait rester encore au moins trois mois.

-" Donc, après ça, tu retournes en Ohio ?" Demanda finalement Julian. " Mince" ajouta-t-il lorsqu'elle confirma. " Nous ne pourrons pas venir te voir souvent."

Un grognement général soutint sa phrase, et Teresa se sentit tellement soulagée qu'elle eut envie de pleurer. Ils ne voulaient pas prendre en compte son passé et se concentraient sur le présent. Jane prit sa suite pour clarifier un autre point, le voyage en Europe, leur comédie devant ses sœurs… Juste pour qu'ils sachent que ce n'était que pour les couvrir et que ça ne cachait rien d'autre.

-" Donc" commença timidement Emma une fois qu'il eut fini, " vous et…" elle jeta un regard méfiant vers son maître avant de continuer:" … Mr Jane n'êtes pas amoureux pour de vrai ?"

Les joues de Teresa rougirent d'embarras et Jane rit, amusé. Van Pelt sourit. Rigsby détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise. Cho et Elise foncèrent les sourcils. Florin et Julian échangèrent des regards intéressés et attendirent, avec autant d'impatience qu'Emma, pour une confirmation ou une infirmation.

-" Non, nous ne le sommes pas" répondit Jane avec un sourire. Les trois commères soupirèrent de déception. " J'ai utilisé ça comme un prétexte pour effrayer mes chères sœurs. Pourquoi ?"

-" Oh c'est juste…" Emma se mordit les lèvres, se demandant pendant un instant si elle n'allait pas franchir une frontière avec son maître. " C'est juste que vous seriez si mignons ensemble. Et… et bien vous agissiez un peu comme…" Van Pelt lui lança un regard d'avertissement, et la jeune fille blonde se tut et murmura un 'désolée'.

-" Avez-vous d'autres questions ?" Demanda Teresa, regardant autour d'elle. Personne ne se manifesta, bien qu'elle sache qu'une se trouvait au bord de leurs lèvres, une à laquelle elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir répondre. Pourquoi avait-elle été vendue ?

Van Pelt brisa le moment en tapant des mains.

-" Très bien. Maintenant, je crois que nous avons tous du travail à faire." C'était évidement une distraction, mais personne ne se plaint et approuvèrent puisqu'ils avaient des choses à faire. " Oh, et Lisbon" ajouta-t-elle, souriant doucement dans sa direction. " Merci d'avoir été honnête avec nous. Ce genre de confession n'est pas facile à faire. Juste… Personne ici n'a eut un passé facile, donc n'ais pas peur de parler à qui que ce soit."

Il y eut un accord général. Cette fois ci, Teresa dut se mordre les lèvres pour empêcher les larmes de couler. Une fois qu'ils eurent quitté la cuisine pour finir leur travail, Teresa se tourna vers la table et commença à ramasser les assiettes. Quelques secondes passèrent avant de lever un sourcil perplexe vers Jane.

-" Pas amoureux ?" Dit-elle, citant ses paroles. " A moins que je me trompe, vous sembliez impatient de commencer quelque chose dans l'infirmerie."

-" Pas _encore_ ma chère" ajouta le blond, taquin.

Teresa secoua la tête en signe d'incrédulité et se dirigea vers l'évier. Elle le sentit venir par derrière et sa main attrapa une mèche de cheveux. Un souffle chaud chatouilla son oreille. " Puis-je venir dans ta chambre ce soir ? Ta présence m'a manqué la nuit dernière…tu sais, les habitudes prises sur le bateau et tout le reste…"

Un sourire timide s'étira sur son visage. Teresa se tourna face à lui, se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour toucher ses lèvres et sourit lorsque, un bras autour de sa taille, il la rapprocha et approfondit le baiser.

A leur insu, un homme asiatique avait été témoin de la scène, caché dans un coin de la pièce. Cho se tourna et fit face à Van Pelt qui croisa les bras.

-" Je te l'avais dis" dit-elle avec un sourire amusé. " Tu m'en dois vingt maintenant."

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**Et voilà pour aujourd'hui.**

**Je ne sais pas quand je posterais la suite, mais ce sera avant la fin de la semaine.**

_Sweety 24/04/13_


	17. Chapter 17

**Salut a tous.**

**Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps pour la suite. En ce moment je traduis toutes mes fictions en anglais et du coup j'en ai un peu oublier mes autres traductions.**

**J'espère que vous me pardonnerez.**

**Bonne lecture,**

_Sweety_

* * *

_Résumé: Teresa, une jeune esclave, est acheté par Jane, un homme riche, contre l'esclave. Se passe au milieu du 19eme siècle. Univers Alternatif._

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

* * *

Teresa vérifia une dernière fois ses vêtements dans le miroir. Ce soir c'était Noël, et le traditionnel 'Bal' des employés de Jane. Les permanents et le personnel temporaire étaient réunis pour la soirée jusqu'à la première heure du jour. Bien entendu cela voulait dire qu'ils ne dormiraient pas, mais personne ne se souciait de ce détail. Noël n'était qu'une fois par an après tout. Il y aurait juste un petit orchestre venant du village le plus proche et beaucoup de nourriture pour tout le monde. Emma et quelques filles de l'extérieur avaient trouvé le temps de décorer la pièce commune avec de grands rubans blancs et quelques branches de gui étaient suspendues aux murs.

Pour l'occasion, Van Pelt avait permis à tous le monde de porter une tenue civile. Puisque Teresa avait soit sa chemise de nuit, sa tenue de femme de ménage ou les élégantes robes du voyage en Angleterre, elle avait demandé à la femme de ménage quelque chose de plus _standard_. Et elle était là, dans une vielle mais propre robe marron et verte empruntée à la rousse. Par chance, malgré la différence de taille entre elle, celle-ci lui allait parfaitement.

Alors qu'elle déambulait dans sa chambre en désordre -elle n'avait pas eut le temps de nettoyer correctement pour le moment- elle remarqua un morceau de tissu au coin du lit. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, il semblerait que Jane ait encore oublié son haut de pyjama. Elle le ramassa et le plia convenablement.

Leur maître n'était pas là ce soir, partit à une soirée mondaine dans l'optique de trouver des potentiels partenaires d'affaires. Elle ne savait pas quand il devait revenir, mais c'était assez tard pour l'empêcher de passer la soirée avec elle. Intérieurement, elle souffla de déception à cette pensée et regarda son lit défait puis le pyjama.

Elle sourit lorsqu'elle reconnut un modèle particulier sur le tissu. Il portait aussi ce pyjama deux semaines plus tôt.

_Il ne venait faufiler dans sa chambre seulement deux ou trois fois par semaine. Les premières nuits n'avaient pas été bien différentes des nuits passées dans la cabine du bateau. Il s'agissait surtout de parler, de se câliner, de s'embrasser et de se taquiner par des caresses._

_Cette fois cependant, c'était différent. Jane était en train de l'embrasser intensément, la plaquant sur le lit, leurs corps se frottant contre l'autre. Elle se laissait aller par les sensations, l'envie, le plaisir naissant dans son bas ventre. De profonds gémissement s'échappaient de sa bouche les quelques fois où il la laissait respirer. Il ne portait plus le haut de son pyjama, négligemment jeté par elle quelque part, donc ses mains pouvaient bouger sur sa poitrine, la peau nue de son dos et apprécier les muscles en dessous. Elle commençait à reconnaître ses gémissements : le plaisir, la surprise, la déception et les impatients._

_Lorsqu'il déposa une traînée de baisers dans son cou et que ses hanches se collèrent involontairement contre les siennes, elle comprit. Il voulait qu'elle fasse le premier pas, qu'elle lui prouve qu'elle pouvait le faire. Habituellement, elle se serait contentée de tendres et légères caresses qu'il lui donnait. Ce soir, elle en voulait plus._

_Teresa rompit le contact avec lui et le poussa doucement loin d'elle. Jane obéit, comme s'il savait ce qu'elle avait en tête. Elle sortit du lit et sans y penser deux fois elle retira sa chemise de nuit, doucement, très doucement, et la laissa tomber au sol. Lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent de nouveau, elle fut accueillit par un sombre et lubrique éclat dans ses yeux. Jane se leva aussi du lit se tint devant elle et prit gentiment son coude dans sa main._

_-" Pas de regrets ?" Demanda-t-il doucement, posant son front contre le sien. Elle se contenta de sourire et…_

-" Lisbon ? N'es-tu pas encore prête ? Tout le monde t'attend."

La jeune femme se retourna soudainement, cachant le bout de tissu dans son dos, et regarda la rousse à la porte de sa chambre. La femme, portant une longue robe marron et rouge, la regardait avec amusement.

-" Oh, euh… Oui, oui je viens."

Teresa attendit que la femme de ménage s'éloigne et se dépêcha de cacher le vêtement sous sa couverture avant de la rejoindre. L'horloge dans le couloir lui disait qu'elle aurait dut être en bas depuis une demi heure. Pas étonnant que Van Pelt soit venue la voir. Elle se sentit soudain coupable. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'inquiéter qui que ce soit. Comme si elle avait lut ses pensées, la femme secoua la tête.

-" Ne pense pas à ça Lisbon, je sais que je n'aurais pas non plus fait attention au temps si j'étais en train de rêver d'un bel amant bond."

-" Quoi… Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez" grogna-t-elle.

-" Oh ne t'inquiète pas, personne d'autre ne soupçonne quoi que ce soit. Tu caches bien ta petite affaire… Je n'aurais pas su que vous couchiez ensemble si je ne vous avez pas entendu il y a trois jours" Van Pelt lui sourit lui rappelant en silence que sa chambre était à côté de la sienne. " Les murs ne sont pas épais. Tu es assez vocale n'est-ce pas ?"

-" Arrêtez !" Répondit Teresa, encore plus embarrassée. Elle savait exactement pourquoi elle avait été si… bruyante cette fois.

-" Première fois au dessus ?"

-" Madame !" Protesta-t-elle, la regardant. La femme de ménage, même si elle était son amie, n'avait pas besoin de connaître les détails de sa vie sexuelle. Ou la vie sexuelle de leur maître non plus.

La femme sourit et laissa tomber le sujet pour le moment. Elles approchaient de la salle commune de toute façon. Quand elle tira légèrement la poignée, Teresa sentit qu'elle était sur le point d'entrer dans un autre monde. De la musique énergique, des bougies allumées partout, des rires et des discutions semblaient provenir de la pièce. Mais alors que la porte s'ouvrait, la jeune femme s'arrêta, hésitante.

Ce serait la seconde fois qu'elle célébrait Noël sans ses frères. L'année précédente, elle était coincée dans un dortoir avec quinze compagnons et était trop fatiguée pour y penser. Cette fois, sa situation était meilleure, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'ils faisaient en ce moment. Elle avait l'habitude d'être celle à donner les ordres pour la petite fête, mais maintenant elle n'était plus là…

Van Pelt se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte et la regarda, sentant son hésitation.

-" Viens Teresa, personne ne va te mordre. Au pire, tu seras embrassée sous le gui par René !"

La mention du vieux chien dans la grange la fit sourire, et Teresa repoussa ses doutes pour suivre la femme de ménage. Elle pouvait se sentir aussi coupable qu'elle le voulait, ça ne changerait rien pour eux.

-" Je l'ai !" Lança gaiement la rousse. S'en suivit des hourras et de rires et des 'Joyeux Noël' provenant de partout vers les nouveaux arrivants avant que les musiciens n'entament une chanson populaire. Les tours, les claquements de mains, l'atmosphère joyeuse la mirent à l'aise en peu de temps, et assez vite, elle fut associée à Julian pour la musique suivante. Lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, une servante lui avait apprit leurs danses traditionnelles, et elle en fut heureuse aujourd'hui. Bien que ses pas fussent un peu rouillés au début, elle s'en sortit plutôt bien.

Une bonne partie de la soirée se passa entre des involontaires -parfois maladroits- baisers sous le gui, les danses et la grande quantité de nourriture -pas étonnant que le cuisinier ait demandé de l'aide. Teresa dut admettre que c'était la première fois qu'elle s'amusait autant, depuis la mort de sa mère. Les discussions joyeuses entre amis, les délicieuses pâtisseries, les rires étaient un changement bienvenu par rapport à l'atmosphère calme et sobre qu'elle avait partagé avec ses frères les années précédentes…

La porte d'entrée grinça lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit doucement. Dans l'encadrement se tenaient trois personnes, leurs visages un peu rougis par le contraste entre l'air froid de l'extérieur et la chaleur de la pièce. La musique s'arrêta, et le silence tomba sur la pièce lorsque Jane, Miss Harper et Mashburn regardèrent aux alentours. Les amis de Jane fixèrent les décorations avec perplexité avant de reporter leur attention sur l'homme blond. Van Pelt reprit immédiatement son rôle et s'approcha d'eux pour les accueillir.

-" Bonsoir, Miss Harper, Mr, Mr Mashburn" dit-elle d'un ton ferme, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à leur présence, mais ne laissant pas le cas la bouleverser. Elle prit leurs manteaux et envoya Emma les ranger avant de se tourner de nouveau vers eux. " Je présume que vous avez décidé de revenir plus tôt."

-" Meh" dit le blond, souriant. " Je n'aurais pas manqué la fête ! Et puisque mes amis étaient dans le coin, je les ai invités. J'espère que ça ne vous gêne pas ?"

Tout le monde tourna les yeux vers Van Pelt, attendant que tombe le verdict. La rousse fit un large sourire et redressa la main.

-" Dans ce cas… Voulez-vous danser Mr Jane ?"

Leur maître prit la main de la femme de ménage et les musiciens reprirent une autre valse. Julian fut assez brave pour inviter Miss Harper pour quelques pas et Mashburn invita Elise. La fête pouvait continuer.

**- Slave -**

Plus tard, Teresa se trouvait sur le côté et regardait sa famille de substitution s'amuser. Elle et Jane avaient dansé une ou de fois ensemble et avaient gagné quelques regards envieux ou admiratifs de la part du personnel. Bien entendu, les rumeurs avaient faits d'eux le couple favori de la soirée. Van Pelt et Elise vint se détendre près d'elle, un verre d'eau à la main.

-" Quelle nuit !" Soupira de fatigue la femme asiatique, mais souriant sincèrement. " J'avoue être contente que Mr Jane soit revenu plus tôt. Le voir danser avec Emma me manquait. Ils sont si amusant à regarder."

Les deux ensemble avait été un spectacle étrange, approuva Teresa silencieusement.

-" Thanksgiving, Noël et le Nouvel An sont les seules fois où Mr Jane descend et partage le repas avec nous s'il le peut" Expliqua rapidement Van Pelt à la jeune femme brune. " Par contre c'est la première fois que Miss Harper et Mr Mashburn le rejoignent. Je me demande pourquoi ils sont là ce soir… Ils ne devaient pas revenir avant Février si je me rappelle."

Teresa regarda dans la direction de son maître qui parlait avec quelques personnes, des servants temporaires. Avec ses cheveux ébouriffés et son large sourire, il était difficile de croire qu'il était de la classe supérieure. Son costume le trahissait bien entendu, mais c'était curieux de voir un homme richement habillé blaguer avec ses employés. Elle se souvint qu'il avait mentionné durant l'une de leurs nuits à discuter que parfois il se faufilait dans le village et se mélangeait à la classe inférieure. Il avait beaucoup appris, selon lui, comme leur langage particulier, ou leurs traditions et les danses locales. Harper était une fille d'ouvrier, donc il n'y avait pas de surprise qu'elle soit à l'aise avec les autres. Mashburn était le seul à être un peu en retrait, mais il parvint à s'entendre un peu avec Emma tout de même, pour le plus grand désarroi de Florin. Mais ça n'empêcha personne de s'entendre, même pour une courte nuit.

Teresa était perdue si loin dans ses réflexions qu'elle ne remarqua pas Harper se rapprocher d'elle, un large sourire sur le visage.

-" Bonsoir Teresa ! Comment allez-vous depuis la dernière fois ?"

La jeune femme sursauta de surprise pour la seconde fois cette nuit et, après avoir réalisé qui lui parlait, s'éclaircit la gorge et répondit poliment

-" Très bien, merci. Vous semblez bien vous porter aussi."

-" Oh, laissez tomber les conventions sociales, nous ne sommes pas entourées de snobs hypocrites… ceci est réel !" clama-t-elle joyeusement avant de voir la nourriture restante sur la table. Trois morceaux d'un gâteau particulier, non appétissant, restaient dans une assiette. " Est-ce que c'est une tarte ?" Demanda-t-elle avec une pointe de dégoût."

Les trois autres suivirent son regard et virent les restes du gâteau.

-" Oh, c'est une tarte aux fruits" répondit Teresa.

-" Une tarte aux fruits ?" Répéta la femme en fronçant les sourcils. " Oh, une de ces choses, beurk, je ne peux pas en manger, c'est dégoûtant."

Teresa protesta immédiatement: " Je ne peux que vous contredire, c'est excellent. Julian a des talents culinaires étonnants, et rien de ce que vous mangerez de lui ne peut être qualifié de 'dégoûtant'. Vous devriez essayer !"

A ces mots, Van Pelt et Elise rirent, sachant que le cuisinier serait vraiment, vraiment heureux de l'entendre flatter sa cuisine.

-" Est-ce un défi ?" Demanda Harper, peu encouragée. Teresa sourit

-" Allez-y Brooke. Je vous mets au défi de manger un morceau de tarte aux fruits et de le _savourer_."

Harper plissa les yeux avant de se tourner vers le gâteau à contrecœur. Elle prit un morceau, comme demandé, et le mit dans sa bouche sans hésitation. Elle le mâcha doucement avant de l'avaler petit à petit. Teresa la regarda, stupéfaite par le comportement peu féminin de la femme. La petite discussion avait attiré l'attention de quelques personnes. Elle avait toujours une grimace sur le visage à cause de ce gâteau qu'elle détestait, mais après s'être nettoyée la bouche, elle sourit à la jeune femme.

-" Maintenant, vous me devez un défi" dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Sentant qu'elle avait foncé directement dans l'un de ses jeux, Teresa fronça les sourcils et répondit d'un ton défiant

-" Allez-y, j'écoute." Qu'importe ce que lui demanderait la femme, elle le ferait.

-" Je vous défi de …" Miss Harper fit une pause, cherchant quelque chose. Teresa se demanda ce que la femme lui ferait faire. La moitié de l'auditoire suggérait des idées. Son visage s'illumina soudainement, et elle finit sa phrase avec malice: "… embrasser Patrick sous le gui ! Et pas un rapide baiser, un vrai baiser! Qui dure !"

Les joues de Teresa rougirent. Le défi fut accueillit par des sifflements et presque des claquements de mains. Teresa savait qu'ils étaient tous impatients -particulièrement Julian, Florin et Emma- de voir leur maître et la jeune femme accomplir l'un de leur fantasme secret depuis la visite des sœurs de Jane et le commentaire d'Emma sur la façon dont-ils allaient bien ensemble. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir que c'était vrai depuis quelques semaines maintenant.

-" Excusez-moi ?"

-" Vous m'avez parfaitement entendue. Maintenant, prenez Patrick par la manche, tirez le sous le gui, et embrassez-le. A moins que vous vouliez abandonner ?"

Teresa se redressa à ces mots. Brooke lui lançait un défi ? Et bien, elle aurait son foutu défi d'accompli ! Elle se dirigea résolument vers son maître, l'interrompit au milieu d'une conversation avec un homme brun. Sans croiser son regard, elle le tira vers la branche de gui que Harper avait indiqué et lui fit face seulement avant l'acte.

-" J'ai été mise au défi de t'embrasser" expliqua-t-elle rapidement, comme pour s'excuser. Son geste attira l'attention de la salle, et ceux qui avaient entendu le défi attendaient impatiemment. Les yeux de Jane se tournèrent vers Harper qui souriait malicieusement avant de revenir vers ceux de Lisbon.

-" Okay" répondit-il doucement avant de se pencher vers elle, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle savait qu'il ne ferait rien si elle ne voulait pas, mais elle réalisa qu'elle s'en fichait. Sa bouche rencontra doucement la sienne d'un geste familier, mais Teresa ne se laissa pas savourer la sensation. Il y avait un public cette fois, et elle n'était pas particulièrement désireuse de faire savoir à ses collègues qu'elle couchait avec leur maître.

-" Vous devez l'embrasser, Teresa ! Pas le laisser vous embrasser !" Lui rappela Harper avec un rire amusé.

_Allez en enfer Brooke _! Pensa-t-elle avant de se conformer au défi et de lui rendre son baiser. Instantanément, il gagna en passion et elle dut attraper sa veste pour garder le contrôle. Elle commença à bouger ses lèvres, doucement, sensuellement, avant qu'il -avec un peu trop d'empressement- réponde avec ferveur. Leurs dents frottèrent leurs lèvres, demandant l'accès à sa bouche qu'elle lui accorda un peu trop facilement. Que Dieu lui pardonne, mais il était si bon… Teresa dut s'empêcher de fermer les yeux et de gémir avant que les gens ne réalisent qu'il se passait vraiment quelque chose entre eux…

-" Le temps est écoulé les tourtereaux !" Intervint Van Pelt, claquant des mains, l'empêchant d'aller trop loin.

Ils se séparèrent, respirant lourdement. L'éclat familier du désir apparut dans les yeux de Jane et elle sut que si ses amis n'étaient pas là, il la suivrait dans sa chambre et finirait ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Pour ça, elle regretta leur présence, et fut reconnaissante envers la femme de chambre d'avoir réagit si rapidement.

-" Très bien, je pense qu'il est temps pour les domestiques de mettre un peu d'ordre maintenant" -une multitude de plaintes et de grognements se firent entendre- " Le soleil va se lever et nous ne sommes pas encore prêts. Vous rappelez vous de la tache de chacun pour aujourd'hui ?" Lorsque la moitié hocha la tête à contrecœur, elle continua. " Bien. Maintenant, tout le monde au travail, la fête est finie. Joyeux Noël à tous."

Même si les domestiques savaient qu'elle avait raison, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rouspéter un peu. Bien entendu, Van Pelt se mit en mode 'patron' et envoya tout le monde à sa tâche avec des phrases courtes et précises. Cette fois-ci, personne n'osa se plaindre.

**- Slave -**

Van Pelt les dirigea vers le salon privé de son maître et se retira discrètement, assurant Jane qu'il avait juste à l'appeler s'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit. Une fois encore, le blond ne put s'empêcher de remarquer son professionnalisme, bien qu'elle soit extenuée. Il était chanceux de l'avoir. Ils s'installèrent tous sur leur fauteuil habituel et Harper lui lança immédiatement

-" Très beau et très chaste baiser Patrick."

-" Peut-être que tu aurais pu éviter de faire ça en face de mon personnel" grommela-t-il. " J'ai à peine réussi à calmer les rumeurs… Ça ne va que les intensifier."

-" Un défi est un défi Patrick" le taquina Mashburn, amusé par son comportement. " Teresa l'a accepté. Dommage que Brooke n'ai pas voulu te tenir à l'écart."

-" Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien Walter."

Harper se mit à rire fort et ajouta en souriant

-" Tu as un tel béguin pour Teresa. Je veux dire, tu l'embrassais comme si tu étais prêt à lui sauter dessus ou quelque chose comme ça."

Lorsqu'il ne répondit pas à sa déclaration, elle fronça les sourcils, légèrement inquiète.

-" Elle est séduisante" répondit-il simplement. " Je me suis laissé emporter, c'est tout."

-" Profites-en simplement Patrick" soupira lourdement Mashburn, et ajouta face au regard d'avertissement qu'il reçu en réponse " Je sais que tu n'es pas vraiment pour une histoire d'un soir ou deux mais…"

-" Je ne veux pas d'elle pour _juste une nuit_" soupa Jane brusquement, ne voulant pas lui dire qu'il partageait déjà son lit depuis un peu moins de quatre semaines. " C'est juste que… je l'apprécie vraiment beaucoup."

-" Comme tu 'appréciais' Sylvia au début ?" Demanda Harper directement après. " Désolée de te décevoir, mais c'était assez évidant lorsque vous dansiez ensemble -tu ne pouvais pas la quitter des yeux. Et lorsque tu as fixé Walter de façon peu subtile lorsqu'il lui a embrassé la main. Vous êtes amoureux tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ?"

Jane grimaça à la mention de sa défunte femme et ne put démentir la dernière affirmation. Il était un peu trop possessif envers les personnes qui comptaient pour lui, et Teresa ne faisait pas exception. En dépit du fait qu'elle soit un peu moins réceptive à ce qui l'entourait, la femme avait l'extra ordinaire faculté de reconnaître les couples non officiels.

-" Oui, je couche avec elle !" Aboya-t-il soudainement et regarda ses amis. " Premièrement, mes employés disent que nous allons bien ensemble, ensuite Grace a parié dans mon dos sur notre relation, et Sophie veut que je lui laisse une chance. Vous allez vous y mettre aussi ?"

-" Tes employés veulent ton bonheur, Grace et intelligente et sait comment se faire de l'argent facile" soupa Harper. " Ta sœur n'a pas toujours été ton ennemie et Walter et moi tenons à toi. Sérieusement, il n'y a pas de mal à aimer quelqu'un."

Il ne répondit pas et fixa le mur le plus proche. L'amour était peut-être un mot trop fort pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait envers la jeune femme, mais il devait admettre qu'il était proche. Il s'était vite habitué à sa présence dans son lit -elle lui manquait même les quelques fois où il 'ne lui rendait pas visite', il appréciait l'éclat dans ses yeux lorsqu'il l'embrassait ou après avoir fait l'amour, ses cheveux ébouriffés dans la lumière du matin. Il s'était attaché à sa façon de rire, les fossettes aux coins de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle souriait, l'adorablement froncement entre ses yeux lorsqu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, sa patience et son tempérament de feu dans certaines circonstances, sa légère timidité lorsqu'ils étaient seuls et plus que tout, la confiance qu'elle avait en lui. Jane ferma les yeux. Il n'était pas amoureux, mais il tenait à elle. Beaucoup. Bien plus qu'il n'était peut-être supposé le faire.

Ses amis le regardaient toujours en silence lorsqu'il ouvrit les paupières. Il sut par leur rapide coup d'œil qu'ils lui cachaient quelque chose. Il décida d'aborder le sujet qui le dérangeait depuis qu'il les avait vu à la soirée de Mr Tureen.

-" Vous n'êtes pas revenus plus tôt pour les affaires" déclara-t-il. Et lorsqu'ils baissèrent la tête légèrement, il sut qu'il avait raison. " Alors pourquoi ?"

-" Pour dire la vérité" commença Mashburn, regardant rapidement Harper, " nous avons quitté Londres une semaine après toi. J'ai laissé un subordonné s'occuper du superficiel." Lorsque Jane ne parla pas, il continua: " Nous étions inquiet au sujet de tes actuelles… relations avec une certaine personne."

Harper le coupa soudainement

-" Jane, réponds honnêtement à cette question. Tiens tu assez à Teresa pour reprendre la promesse que tu lui as faite ?"

Jane connaissait ce ton. Il le connaissait trop bien. Il lui disait que Harper avait découvert quelque chose d'intéressant et avait fouillé un peu plus, avec l'aide de son faux fiancé. Il se sentit soudain trahi.

-" Vous avez fait des recherches sur elle" murmura-t-il, les regardant, incrédule.

Harper ignora son ton accusateur et haussa les épaules.

-" Tu ne nous a rien dis. Tu aurais dû savoir que je serais curieuse. J'ai rencontré sa famille il y a une semaine avec Walter" elle regarda son partenaire, qui hocha la tête pour marquer son approbation, et ajouta " Et je jure, après avoir tout entendu, il sera hors de question qu'elle retourne là-bas."

**- Slave -**

Teresa baya alors qu'elle marchait dans le couloir vide. Elle allait bientôt commencer à travailler, mais elle devait encore changer de tenue. Lorsqu'elle traversa le couloir menant aux chambres, elle entendit un cri venant de la salle de séjour.

-" S'il vous plait, vous devez me faire marcher !"

La voix stupéfaite de Jane la fit s'arrêter et elle regarda vers la porte. Elle savait que lui et ses amis se trouvaient là, mais ne savait pas de quoi ils parlaient. Après une brève hésitation, elle avança silencieusement vers la porte et se pencha vers elle, espérant attraper quelques mots sur le sujet. Si Jane venait la nuit prochaine, elle voulait savoir s'il serait contrarié.

Si quelqu'un la surprenait à écouter aux portes, elle aurait de gros ennuis. Mais là encore, personne ne devait passer par ici en ce moment. La première voix qu'elle reconnue fut celle de Mashburn.

-" Le plus âgé… Un vrai morveux… a repris après son père pour perpétuer sa haine envers… elle." Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra plus: " Tu aurais dû voir ses yeux lorsque j'ai mentionné son nom. Il était prêt à prendre son arme et me tirer dessus."

Teresa grimaça à la colère dans sa voix. La personne à qui il avait rendu visite ne devait pas être très… diplomatique. La voix de Jane se fit entendre après un court silence.

-" Mais pourquoi ? Je veux dire, elle les aime. Pourquoi la voudraient-ils morte ?"

Ce ne furent pas ses mots, ni la sincérité, ce fut la peine dans sa voix qui la toucha le plus. Elle ne regardait pas dans ses yeux, mais il était impossible qu'il puisse fabriquer cette douleur particulière. Déception. Une réelle déception. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Lorsqu'il viendrait la voir plus tard, elle lui avouerait avoir entendu sa conversation et lui demanderait s'il voulait en parler. Cette discussion semblait vraiment le secouer.

-" Tu n'as pas entendu le meilleur" ajouta sombrement Mashburn. " J'étais tellement en colère lorsque je suis sorti du manoir, je ne l'ai même pas vu venir. Brooke lui a parlé en premier. Sais-tu ce qu'il a dit ? Le gamin m'a pratiquement dit qu'il était plus prudent pour sa sœur de rester éloignée d'eux ! Il m'a presque supplié à genoux de la garder où elle se trouvait ! Il pleurait, disant qu'il voulait tant la voir, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas parce que ses frères ne voudraient pas qu'il le fasse !"

Il y eut une pause, et la voix de Harper se fit entendre pour la première d'un ton amer. " Je ne voudrais vraiment pas être à ta place maintenant, Patrick. Comment vas-tu dire à Teresa qu'il est absolument hors de question qu'elle retourne là où était son foyer?"

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N: Voilà pour ce chapitre 17. Je posterais la suite au plus vite, mais je ne sais pas encore quand. N'hésitez pas a me dire ce que vous pensez de cette traduction.**

_Sweety 23/05/13_


	18. Chapter 18

**Salut a tous. Je voulais poster ce chapitre plus tôt, mais j'ai été trop occupé et je m'en excuse. Mais le voilà enfin ce nouveau chapitre que vous attendez depuis si longtemps.**

**J'espère ne pas vous avoir perdu depuis le temps.**

**Bonne lecture,**

_Sweety_

* * *

_Résumé__: Teresa, une jeune esclave, est acheté par Jane, un homme riche, contre l__'__esclave. Se passe au milieu du 19eme siècle. Univers Alternatif._

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

* * *

Rigsby ferma la porte de sa chambre avant de soupirer. Depuis leur petite dispute sur le bateau, ni lui ni Grace ne s'étaient vraiment parlé. Elle était énervée en ce moment, et pour une fois, il avait décidé de lui laisser de l'espace. Bien sûr il savait que ce travail était important pour elle, et à quel point elle était bonne. Il l'avait encore réalisé à la fête de Noël. Elle avait accueillit les invités inattendus avec surprise, mais ne s'était pas laissée…

-" Wayne ?"

Il sursauta de surprise lorsqu'il vit son amour se lever de son lit. Elle portait toujours sa tenue civile, et l'attendait apparemment depuis longtemps.

-" Que veux-tu ?" Demanda-t-il un peu plus brusquement qu'il l'aurait voulu. La rousse tressaillit à sa phrase et il regretta immédiatement d'avoir utilisé ce ton avec elle.

-" J'avais besoin de te parler. Ça ne pouvait pas attendre… en quelque sorte."

-" Quel est le problème ?" Demanda-t-il d'une voix plus douce. Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui. Malgré le froid entre eux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer, une fois encore. Elle était une femme mince, belle, forte tête et passionnée aux cheveux roux, à la peau pâle et aux yeux sombres. Il ne se lassait jamais de tracer des cercles sur son épaule, la regarder, de près ou de loin, éveillée ou endormie… Dans n'importe quelle élégante robe, il pariait qu'elle pourrait être confondue avec une riche femme bien éduquée. La rencontrer, dans son esprit, était la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée. Et même s'il savait qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais à haute voix, il avait de forts sentiments pour la merveilleuse femme se tenant là.

-" Je… je suis venus ici parce que…" elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ne sachant pas comment annoncer la nouvelle qu'elle avait à annoncer: " J'ai parlé à Mr Jane à propos de ça, et il est d'accord. Il… ce qui arrive ne veut pas dire que je quitte mon travail ou quoi que ce soit, je… Je… tu avais besoin de savoir" elle renifla et grogna pour elle-même " Mince, je déteste quand je m'embrouille."

L'entendre parler ainsi le fit sourire un peu. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que sa Van Pelt était d'assez mauvaise humeur pour jurer.

-" Continue" dit-il. Qu'importe ce qu'elle allait lui dire la rendait nerveuse. Aussi longtemps qu'elle ne le repousserait pas, Rigsby se dit qu'il pourrait gérer quoi que ce soit…

-" Wayne, je suis enceinte. Et qu'importe si tu le veux ou pas, je le garde."

…. Sauf peut-être ça.

**- Slave -**

La lumière commençait à se faire un chemin à travers les rideaux à demi ouverts, mais Teresa l'ignora et changea de tenue. Elle avait une journée à remplir avant d'être en état de penser. Et penser était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait faire en ce moment. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était de se concentrer sur ses tâches de la journée, reprendre sa routine. Pour un jour, tout devait être normal.

" _Son père ne faisait que répéter 'déshonneur' 'disgrâce' et 'putain'"_

Elle ramassa le linge humide et le laissa tremper dans l'eau chaude. Emma dit quelque chose au sujet du 'baiser' de l'autre nuit, et elle la repoussa avec un sourire. Van Pelt l'appela pour le déjeuner.

" _Le frère aîné ?" _Dit la voix amère de Brooke. _" Non, définitivement pas son allié. Je crois qu'il est en colère après elle à cause de sa soudaine disparition, les laissant tous les trois face à leur père. Je parie qu'il s'appuyait trop sur Teresa, et ne savait pas comment réagir quand elle a disparu si subitement. La seule façon qu'il avait d'y faire face était de haïr sa sœur."_

Les draps secs devaient être repassés. Florin avait besoin d'aide dans les stalles des chevaux. Changer l'eau. Les laver. Elle aimait sentir leurs poils durs sous ses doigts.

" _Le second, Thomas, ne s'en inquiète pas vraiment… Nous ne l'avons même pas vu, juste entendu son nom. Je pense qu'il ne voulait pas sortir de la bibliothèque."_

L'heure du diner. La soupe de Julian était délicieuse, comme toujours. Emma et Florin rigolaient à une blague d'Elise. Elle se joint à eux, riant aussi. Van Pelt et Rigsby agissaient bizarrement l'un envers l'autre, et Cho demanda impassiblement à Rigsby s'il avait fait sa demande.

" _Le plus jeune… tu aurais dû voir son visage lorsqu'il a mentionné son nom. Il voulait tellement la voir…"_

La nuit est tombée. Elle offrit d'aider à nettoyer la cuisine avec Julian, mais il refusa. Il lui dit qu'elle avait besoin de repos.

" _J'ai dû lui promettre qu'elle ne reviendrait pas, sauf si elle était bien protégée. Ou mariée," _continua Brooke avec de l'amusement dans la voix. " _Que vas-tu faire Patrick ?"_

Elle ferma la porte de sa chambre et commença à se dévêtir. Sa tenue de femme de ménage tomba sur le sol et elle se dirigea vers le bassin.

" _Je dois lui dire" _dit la voix de Jane. Son ton tremblait encore, mais était déterminé. " _Si tu as raison, je ne peux la laisser partir."_

Elle glissa dans l'eau chaude et ferma les yeux, savourant la sensation.

" _Je lui parlerai demain soir. Je ne sais pas comment lui dire mais…"_

-" Teresa ?"

Sa voix se fana dans sa mémoire et devint réelle. Elle se redressa dans sa baignoire et se tourna vers lui. Ce ne fut là qu'elle réalisa qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu de la journée… ou plutôt qu'elle l'avait évité toute la journée. Il avait l'air fatigué, mais elle avait besoin d'une chose de lui, afin de poursuivre sa routine.

-" Teresa, tu vas bien ? Tu es pâle…"

La jeune femme sortit de son bain et s'approcha de lui, une main sur sa poitrine et se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour toucher ses lèvres.

-" Bonsoir, Jane" dit-elle d'une voix taquine.

" _Je vais la garder, quoi qu'il arrive…"_

Ses mains déboutonnèrent sa chemise avec une aisance due à la pratique, et elle les glissa sous le tissu. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de sa peau, les battements de son cœur accélérer, et elle n'eut pas besoin de croiser ses yeux pour savoir qu'ils s'allumaient lentement d'un feu nommé désir. Ses lèvres embrassèrent sa mâchoire, suivant une ligne jusqu'à sa gorge. Elle savait qu'il aimait ça. Puisqu'elle était complètement nue, elle pouvait sentir ses réactions facilement.

-" Teresa…" commença-t-il. Elle savait qu'il voulait parler. Ce n'était pas sa priorité.

-" Sois juste tranquille et prends moi."

Elle était nue dans ses bras, le frottant aux bons endroits. Il ne pouvait pas prévoir qu'elle savait déjà. Un tout autre soir, il l'aurait prise dans ses bras et l'aurait déposé sur le lit, elle aurait fermé les yeux et l'aurait laissé éloigner les doutes pour quelques heures. Mais non, il devait sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il recula d'un pas, attrapa la serviette la plus proche, enveloppa son corps et s'allongea avec elle, la tenant contre lui. Ses mains glissèrent dans ses cheveux humides et il lui embrassa le front.

-" Parle-moi Teresa. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

Elle détestait ça, lorsqu'il voyait à travers elle. Lorsqu'il savait quand ça n'allait pas.

-" J'ai le mal du pays" murmura-t-elle, posant sa tête sur son torse. La respiration de Jane s'accéléra légèrement. Elle reconnut les signes d'agitation, n'eut même pas besoin de le regarder dans les yeux. Elle identifiait plus facilement ses sentiments la nuit, lorsqu'elle écoutait les battements de son cœur.

-" Tu veux rentrer chez toi ?"

Et voilà. L'intonation inquiète mais contrôlée. Teresa posa une main sur son torse et commença à faire des dessins imaginaires. Il était supposé lui annoncer la terrible nouvelle. Elle se demanda comment il allait s'en sortir.

-" Mes frères me manquent, Jane. Je ne les ai pas vus depuis un an."

-" Tu ne peux pas rentrer" coupa-t-il rapidement, la regardant droit dans les yeux. " Il y a… comment vais-je le dire…"

-" Pourquoi ne puis-je pas partir ?" Demanda-t-elle brusquement. " Tu as peur que ma famille me rejette après si longtemps ?"

Les yeux de Jane ne quittèrent pas les siens. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il comprenne.

-" Tu m'as entendu parler avec Brooke et Walter."

Son ton n'était pas accusateur, mais plutôt déçu. Il devait penser que de tous ses employés elle serait la dernière à écouter aux portes. Teresa secoua la tête et grogna

-" La seule chose que je savais était que tu étais bouleversé. Donc oui, j'ai écouté. Je voulais savoir pourquoi, pour te remonter le moral plus tard. C'était la première fois que je faisais ça."

-" Tu dois donc comprendre pourquoi je ne peux te laisser partir."

Elle le foudroya du regard. Il supporta sa colère, et cela la frustra encore plus.

-" Tu n'as pas le droit de diriger ma vie" grogna-t-elle, tenant sa serviette plus serrée contre son corps. " Et je sais que ma famille ne m'aurait jamais trahie comme ça ! Mon père m'a vendue dans un élan d'ivresse. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait."

Le blond secoua tristement la tête.

-" Tu refuses de voir la vérité, Teresa. Ton père t'a vendue de sa propre initiative. Personne ne l'y a forcé."

La jeune femme se redressa à ses mots et le dévisagea. Elias avait dit exactement la même chose.

Jane prit un morceau de papier de sa poche et le lui tendit. Elle le prit prudemment et l'ouvrit. Un contrat, de l'entreprise Elias. Une écriture familière témoigna " Moi, Peter Lisbon, accepte de vendre ma fille aînée Teresa Lisbon pour trois cents dollars à l'acheteur présent Brad Elias, et ce faisant j'abandonne tous mes droits parentaux sur elle." Un autre texte en dessous précisait qu'il ne pourrait pas réclamer le retour de sa fille, à aucun de ses maîtres ou à l'entreprise elle-même, et ça même si elle était libérée par la suite. La signature de son père était parfaitement lisible en bas de la page, suivit par le sceau familial. Le contrat avait débuté le quinze Septembre et avait été finalisé le vingt. Cinq jours. Laissant assez de temps à son père pour dégriser, et changer d'avis.

-" C'est l'original" murmura doucement Jane. " Harper l'a volé elle-même dans le bureau de Elias. Je suis désolé Teresa, mais tu avais besoin de le voir de tes propres yeux."

Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Elle dut s'asseoir sur le lit et le relut trois, quatre fois avant que son cerveau finisse par enregistrer les faits. Une année entière, elle avait crut que son père avait agit sous la suggestion, avait accepté de la vendre parce que Elias l'y avait forcé. Ce papier lui prouvait qu'elle avait tort. Le marchand avait parlé de sa mère morte, mais était-ce tout ce qu'il savait ? Il avait laissé ses gardes abuser d'elle, l'avait même abusé lui-même une fois ou deux, parce qu'il savait ce qu'elle avait subit ?

Elle posa le papier sur son lit et détourna les yeux.

-" C'est pas possible Jane" dit-elle trop calmement. " C'est pas possible. Il ne… Mon père n'aurait jamais…"

Le blond sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas et se rapprocha. Son visage exprimait une réelle préoccupation et de la culpabilité.

-" Je suis désolé. J'aimerais que ce soit différent. Mais tu dois comprendre la réalité de tout ça. Si tu retourne auprès de ta famille, peu importe combien tu…"

-" Ce n'est PAS vrai !" Aboya-t-elle le regardant avec panique. " Ce… ce bout de papier est un faux, c'est pas possible! Tu ne comprends pas, il…"

Durant un an, la seule pensée qui lui avait permis de ne pas devenir folle avait été son éventuel retour dans l'Ohio. Durant un an, l'envie de retourner dans sa famille, voir ses frères, son père, ses voisins, ses amis de nouveau, avait été la seule raison pour laquelle elle se battait encore. Et ce bout de papier et la conversation de la veille avaient réduit tous ses espoirs à néant. Les raisons pour lesquelles elle voulait tellement fuir s'écroulaient.

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

-" Ne me touche pas !" Cria-t-elle en le repoussant. La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin pour le moment était qu'il tente de la réconforter. Il était celui qui lui avait donné la terrible nouvelle. A cet instant, elle le haïssait. Elle voulait exploser, lui cracher au visage pour le sentiment de trahison se formant en elle. Son père l'avait vendu volontairement. Ray voulait la tuer ou ne jamais la revoir. Tommy s'en fichait. Chris avait supplié Mashburn de ne pas la ramener, pour la protéger.

Des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux et elle laissa échapper un cri exaspéré. Ça n'était pas possible. Ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Plus rien n'était en place dans sa tête. Une seule pensée y restait. Ils l'avaient trahie. Il l'avait trahie…

Lorsque Teresa s'appuya contre le mur et se laissant glisser au sol, Jane sut qu'elle était sur le point de craquer. A sa place… il se renfermerait et enfouirait profondément ses sentiments, comme une bombe à retardement. D'une certaine manière, il était rassuré qu'elle ne soit pas comme lui. Son emportement lui avait fait savoir exactement où elle se trouvait, et il était heureux d'avoir été le seul témoin.

Si un autre était venu et l'avait vu dans un tel état, elle se serait détestée plus tard pour s'être montrée si vulnérable. Sachant que ses sanglots finiraient par attirer l'attention de quelqu'un il s'agenouilla près d'elle et tapa légèrement son épaule. Elle ne releva pas la tête, il s'assit donc à côté d'elle et attrapa ce qu'il put de sa joue pour la forcer à le regarder. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés, sa peau humide d'avoir pleuré, et ses cheveux en batailles.

-" Oh Teresa" murmura-t-il tristement.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et tenta de détourner le regard. Il la maintint fermement.

-" Regarde-moi Teresa" ordonna-t-il d'une voix douce et apaisante. Peut-être que de l'hypnotiser maintenant n'était pas la meilleure des solutions, mais au moins cela l'aiderait à faire face à ses émotions. Lorsqu'elle obéit, il continua " Regarde-moi" répéta-t-il fermement. Ses défenses étaient si basses qu'il ne sentit aucune barrière. " Je veux que tu te détendes, et penses à quelque chose de bien, quelque chose que tu aimes. Ça peut être n'importe quoi, nourriture, personne, couleur, n'importe quoi."

Elle hocha légèrement la tête et se calma un peu.

-" Maintenant ferme les yeux et concentre toi sur ce sentiment que tu as avec ce quelque chose. Tu à besoin de te sentir en sécurité, protégée. Rien ne te fera de mal."

Ses paupières se fermèrent et elle respira profondément. Maintenant, même si elles continuaient de couler le long de ses joues, ses larmes étaient silencieuses.

-" Tu te sens détendue maintenant, et tu contrôles totalement tes pensées, tes émotions. Tu es parfaitement en sécurité Teresa, tout va bien."

-" Tout ne va pas bien" murmura-t-elle d'une tremblante petite voix, sans ouvrir les yeux.

-" Euh… Tu as raison" admit-il à contrecœur. " Mais tu te sens en paix."

Elle hocha de nouveau la tête.

-" Maintenant, je vais toucher ton front, et tu vas te réveiller calme et sereine. Tu te sentiras peut-être triste, mais tu te sentiras mieux. D'accord ?"

Teresa acquiesça en silence et ouvrit les paupières lorsqu'il effleura son visage. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, et il sut qu'il s'en était bien sorti. Malgré la tristesse, elle se contrôlait mieux.

-" J'ai besoin de sortir Jane, prendre l'air" murmura-t-elle en regardant ailleurs.

-" Alors vas-y" répondit-il doucement, ne voulant pas l'effrayer. " Souviens-toi juste que nous sommes tous là. Tu n'es pas seule."

La jeune femme se leva, enfila la robe qu'elle avait empruntée à Van Pelt et sortit de la pièce. Jane ne bougea pas et ferma les yeux. Il se détestait à cet instant. Il détestait le fait que, bien qu'elle soit en sécurité -il pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu'elle n'allait pas revenir, Teresa avait le cœur brisé. Il détestait le fait de ne pouvoir anticiper ce qu'elle allait faire, et plus que tout, il détestait la petite part de lui qui dansait joyeusement, parce qu'il était très probable qu'elle reste.

**- Slave -**

Harper se promenait dans les jardins, cherchant une distraction. Mashburn se trouvait dans la bibliothèque avec un bon livre et elle n'était pas assez fatiguée pour aller au lit. Avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait surprendre Emma et Florin se bécoter. Ces deux-la étaient si faciles à taquiner… Puis elle vit une silhouette sur un banc. Teresa était assise là, fixant quelque chose devant elle. La femme savait que Patrick avait promit de lui parler assez tôt, mais elle doutait qu'il ait trouvé les bons mots. Au final, aucun mot ne pourrait adoucir une telle souffrance.

Décidant de faire elle-même une mise au point de la situation, Harper se dirigea vers la jeune femme. Teresa était si absorbée par ses pensées qu'elle ne la remarqua que lorsqu'elle s'assit près d'elle.

-" Oh, Miss Harper" balbutia-t-elle, surprise.

Malgré l'obscurité, la femme remarqua les sillons humides sur ses joues. Donc Patrick lui avait dit.

-" C'est Brooke, Teresa" la réprimanda-t-elle gentiment. " Il fait un peu froid dehors… Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?"

Le visage de la jeune femme se ferma et elle détourna les yeux.

-" Je n'ai pas envie de parler."

-" Je suis dehors parce que je m'ennuie" dit Harper, ignorant ses mots. " Walter lit un de ces auteurs européens que je n'ai jamais vraiment compris. Pas que je n'aime pas lire. Et vous ?"

C'était en vu de la distraire, avant d'achever son plan final. Apparemment, ça fonctionnait.

-" Romans, la plupart du temps" répondit-elle tranquillement. Harper sourit brièvement.

-" Je dois dire, vous avez été chanceuse de naître dans la classe moyenne. Vous avez pu apprendre à lire, écrire, toute sortes de choses comme ça. Ma famille était trop pauvre pour se le permettre… perte de temps" elle fronça les sourcils à ses dernières paroles. " J'ai appris à lire par la Bible. Un vieux prêtre vivant pas trop loin de notre maison m'a apprit, parce qu'il a trouvé que j'étais plus désireuse d'apprendre que ses propres élèves. Lorsque mon père l'a apprit, il m'interdit d'y retourner. Je devais avoir dix ans à cette époque… J'étais si déçue que j'ai pris mes affaires et pris la route pour vivre par moi-même." Elle fit une pause, et ajouta doucement " Je suppose que j'ai eu de la chance de survivre. Manipuler les gens, c'est un art que l'on apprend seul. Et rapidement, je suis devenue douée dans ce domaine, très douée."

Teresa ne répondit rien, fixa simplement la terre nue à ses pieds.

-" Je suis retournée les voir, cinq ans plus tard" Harper vit une lueur d'attention dans ses yeux. " Deux de mes sœurs étaient mariées et avaient des enfants, un frère avait quitté la maison peu après moi, les deux garçons et la fille restant travaillaient à l'usine." Elle renifla alors " Ils n'ont pas voulut me reconnaître. Lindsay m'a tourné le dos, Ben et Dan ne m'ont même pas regardé. Ma mère m'a ignorée et mon père m'a menacé de me chasser. Je revenais avec un sac contenant mille dollars que j'étais parvenue à économiser pour eux. La seule connaissance heureuse de me revoir, c'était le vieux prêtre à qui j'ai donné cent dollars. J'ai jeté le reste de mon argent dans la rue durant la nuit. Je n'y suis jamais retourné, et n'ai jamais revu aucun d'eux depuis."

Teresa ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Harper réalisa un peu tard que sa voix était devenue plus froide vers la fin de son récit. Elle prit l'une des mains de la jeune femme et la serra un peu.

-" Je le regrette parfois" parla-t-elle de nouveau. " Mais leur…indifférence à mon égard m'a définitivement blessée. J'ai vingt six ans, et lorsque j'y pense, ça fait encore mal. Si j'avais eu des gens à qui parler à cette époque, peut-être que la douleur aurait été un peu apaisée. Mais j'étais seule, et je suis trop âgée pour leur pardonner ou tenter de les comprendre maintenant."

-" Ils m'ont vendue" répondit brusquement Teresa. " Il ne voulait plus de moi, et il m'a vendue. Votre famille vous a trahi en vous ignorant, mais vous êtes partit en premier. Je n'ai jamais voulu les laisser. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser. Je les aimais, et ils m'aimaient."

-" Alors, pourquoi vous a-t-il vendu ?" Demanda Harper, allant directement au but et ignorant son ton amer.

-" J'ai fait une erreur" murmura-t-elle, la voix tremblante. " J'ai fait une énorme erreur. J'ai fait confiance à une personne malgré les avertissements de mon père et voilà où je suis aujourd'hui."

La femme sentit la prise de Teresa se resserrer sur sa main alors qu'elle commençait à trembler. Elle la tint et resta calme, sachant que Teresa allait confesser quelque chose dont elle avait honte, et lui faisant comprendre que par son passé elle ne la couperait pas, ni ne la jugerait. La principale raison pour Harper d'avoir évoqué son histoire était pour équilibrer les choses. Donne et reçoit. Si elle voulait que Teresa lui parle, elle devait lui dire sa propre histoire. C'était quelque chose que Patrick n'avait, hélas, pas encore comprit.

-" C'était un ami d'enfance" commença-t-elle, " plus âgé que moi. Nous parlions pendant des heures dehors, nous rencontrions dans différents endroits. 'Nos endroits', nous les appelions. Après la mort de maman, il nous aidait mes frères et moi, spécialement après que mon père ait commencé à boire. J'avais à peine quinze ans lorsqu'il a demandé ma main."

Un mouvement dans les buissons proches attira l'attention de Harper. Elle réalisa qui les avaient rejoints, mais garda le silence pour écouter la plus jeune.

-" J'étais fiancée à mon meilleur ami, à quelqu'un que j'aimais" Teresa eut un rire amer. " Un an plus tard, sans explications, mon père a tout annulé" sa voix mourut, et elle ajouta calmement: " Sam était si furieux. Je ne l'avais jamais vu si bouleversé… Plus tard j'ai compris qu'il voulait m'épouser pour avoir accès à la fortune de mon père. Il avait des problèmes avec l'entreprise familiale, et même si nous n'étions pas spécialement riches, nous étions quand même les plus riches dans la région. Malgré les avertissements de mon père, je suis allée voir Sam une dernière fois."

De nouvelles larmes se formèrent aux coins de ses yeux et tombèrent doucement sur les précédentes traces.

-" Il ne voulait pas m'écouter. Il était en colère et ivre quand je l'ai vu. Nous étions seuls dans cette partie du manoir, et … et il a commencé à crier, répétant que j'étais à lui et que je n'appartenais à personne d'autre, et il a commencé à m'embrasser et avant que je ne comprenne ce qui arrivait, nous étions dans sa chambre."

Harper avait souvent traité avec la colère. Envers sa famille, envers les gens qui la sous-estimaient, envers les ennemis de ses deux amis… mais elle n'avait jamais eut cette subite envie de tuer quelqu'un ainsi. Son propre style de vie ne lui avait jamais permis d'être assez proche de quelqu'un, mais la déception dans la voix de la jeune femme lui fit comprendre combien elle avait été blessée à l'époque. Malheureusement, elle reconnaissait les intentions de ce genre d'homme, c'était facile à lire. Il voulait qu'elle tombe enceinte, donc à la fin, pour éviter la honte, son père aurait été forcé d'accepter l'union.

Elle caressa le dos de la main de Teresa avec son pouce, forçant sa colère intérieure à se calmer.

-" Mon père a fini par l'apprendre. Il avait tellement honte de moi qu'il ne pouvait pas me regarder dans les yeux. Les gens disaient toujours que j'étais le portrait vivant de ma mère, et je pense qu'il ne pouvait supporter l'idée que je sois… contaminée. Quelques semaines plus tard, Elias était en ville. Une nuit, deux hommes sont venus chez nous. Père m'a dit d'aller avec eux, et après, je me suis retrouvée dans le bureau de cet homme, évaluée pour un bon prix, et un putain de numéro autour du cou !"

Sa voix était froide et en colère. Harper regarda rapidement vers les buissons et hocha la tête. Deux silhouettes arrivèrent silencieusement, et elle reporta son attention sur la jeune femme. Elle prit son visage dans ses mains et effaça les larmes avec ses pouces. Les yeux de Teresa étaient toujours humides, mais elle s'était calmée. Raconter son histoire à quelqu'un lui avait fait du bien. Harper choisit soigneusement ses prochains mots, sentant qu'elle parlait à un enfant bouleversé.

-" Vous êtes entre de bonnes mains maintenant. Ne vous renfermez pas face aux gens qui veulent vous aider. Vous aimez cet endroit, n'est-ce pas ?" Teresa hocha la tête. " Alors, restez ici aussi longtemps que vous le pouvez" Elle se pencha près de son oreille et murmura " Et s'il vous le propose, dite 'oui'. Il ne vous fera pas souffrir, et fera tout pour vous rendre heureuse."

Elle embrassa le front de la plus jeune et se leva pour accueillir les nouveaux arrivant. Teresa se figea lorsqu'elle remarqua finalement Jane et Mashburn qui approchaient, tous les deux, à la fois stupéfaite et en colère. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose -n'importe quoi- mais lorsqu'elle croisa les yeux de Jane, elle sut que les mots étaient inutiles. Il s'assit à la place de Harper après l'avoir remerciée, et lui prit la main. Harper détourna les yeux et partit sans un mot. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle devait faire. Maintenant c'était à Patrick.

Mashburn la regarda avec inquiétude lorsqu'elle le rejoignit et lui prit la manche pour l'éloigner. Ils marchèrent le long du chemin de galets, en silence. Lorsqu'ils furent assez loin et sans auditoire, le brun demanda

-" Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Je pensais que tu ne l'aimais pas."

Harper ne répondit pas, ses yeux regardaient devant elle. Mashburn continua

-" Tu sembles déçue. Tu l'aimes bien ? Je veux dire Patrick."

Elle ferma les yeux une seconde et prit une profonde inspiration. Pour un œil non averti, elle semblait imperturbable. Mais il la connaissait mieux, il vit un éclat, ce qui trahit ses sentiments.

-" C'était juste un coup de cœur idiot" admit-elle tranquillement. " Je le mets sur le compte du fait que lui et toi m'avez sortit de ma vie solitaire. J'ai un faible pour les charmants hommes blonds" ajouta-t-elle, riant amèrement. " Je suppose que je dois chercher ailleurs."

Mashburn fronça les sourcils, un peu surprit

-" Toi, Brooke Harper, cherche un mari ?"

Elle lui frappa le bras en grimaçant.

-" Ne sois pas stupide !" Gémit-elle. " Peut-être pas un mari, mais au moins un compagnon. Quand je les vois" indiqua-t-elle en arrière, de là où ils venaient, " Je pense que ça ne doit pas être si mal d'avoir quelqu'un pour partager sa vie. Je les envie" elle fit une pause et renifla, fronçant le nez " Mon Dieu, ça semble si ringard."

Le brun sourit. Lorsque son amie se battait avec ses sentiments -et il était assez rare d'en être témoin !- il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça amusant. Harper n'était jamais perplexe ou embarrassée par quoi que ce soit.

-" Brooke, ce que tu as dis est le désir fondamental de chaque être. Ça ne te rend pas ringarde, juste humaine" ajouta-t-il doucement.

Harper lui lança un regard étonné, auquel il répondit en lui prenant la main et en caressa le dos de ses lèvres.

-" Bonne nuit Brooke."

Il partit sans autre mot. La femme le regarda, incapable du moindre mot durant quelques minutes. A la fin, elle secoua la tête.

-" Tss…charmeur" murmura-t-elle avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**Et voilà pour aujourd'hui. Je vais essayer d'avancer dans les traductions afin de vous faire attendre moins longtemps mais je ne promets rien.  
**

**Bonne journée,**

_Sweety 27/06/13_


	19. Chapter 19

**Coucou les amis. Voici un nouveau chapitre que vous devez certainement attendre depuis longtemps. Encore une fois je m'excuse de vous faire a chaque fois attendre. Si je pouvais faire autrement je le ferais.**

**Merci a tous pour vos commentaires.**

**Bonne lecture,**

_Sweety_

* * *

_Résumé__: Teresa, une jeune esclave, est acheté par Jane, un homme riche, contre l__'__esclave. Se passe au milieu du 19eme siècle. Univers Alternatif._

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

* * *

Teresa se réveilla lentement. Son esprit embrumé enregistra quelques petites choses: la première, elle était nue, la seconde, son oreiller était solide, chaleureux et mouvant, la troisième, un bras encerclait sa taille. En conclusion, elle ferma les yeux et sourit, caressant son amant quelques minutes de plus. Son horloge interne -et la lumière sous les rideaux- l'informèrent qu'il était environ cinq heures et elle devait commencer un peu avant six heures. Puisque Jane avait décidé de rester toute la nuit, elle avait l'intention d'en profiter pleinement.

Mashburn et Harper étaient partis il y a une semaine, et la nuit dernière avait été leur première véritable occasion d'être ensemble. Aujourd'hui, Jane devait voir Minelli au sujet d'une affaire sur laquelle l'homme travaillait. De temps en temps, elle savait que son maître aidait la police, résolvait des cas. Sa participation n'impliquait pas sa présence, de ce fait le policier venait au manoir directement pour demander des conseils.

Jane bougea dans son sommeil, et la rapprocha de lui. Teresa ouvrit un œil et laissa reposer sa main sur sa poitrine montante et descendante. Encore une fois, depuis leur conversation au sujet de son ex-fiancée, il n'avait été que gentil avec elle. Et une fois encore, cela l'énervait. Non pas qu'elle se plaignait ! Elle aimait la façon dont ses mains bougeaient sur son corps, bougeaient sur ses côtés, ses lèvres goûtant sa peau douce avec empressement et son souffle chatouillant sa nuque. Ce qui la gênait était le sens de tout ça, ce qu'il y avait à lire, ou non, derrière ces gestes doux, derrière ce souci de son bien-être.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle signifiait pour lui ?

Cette question la troublait depuis quelque temps. De son côté, Teresa avait cessé de se mentir à elle-même. Ça l'avait frappé la nuit de sa confession, quand elle avait réalisé deux choses. La première, parler de Sam avec lui à ses côtés avait été moins douloureux qu'avec Harper. La seconde était arrivée tard dans la nuit, de retour dans sa chambre, lorsqu'il lui avait demandé si elle se sentait dégradé par leur situation. Elle avait dit non et l'avait embrassé, répétant silencieusement sa précédente demande. Cette nuit-là, au cours de leurs ébats, elle l'avait appelé par son prénom.

Ça avait été à peine un murmure pendant un moment de plaisir aveugle, et elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il l'ait entendu. Mais le lapsus n'était pas passée inaperçu pour elle, et quand elle avait croisé son regard, quand ils s'étaient couchés côte à côte, haletants de leurs rapports fatigants, elle avait juste sut. La façon dont il la regardait, lui parlait, la touchait ... tout ça l'attirait à lui, et elle fondait, complètement.

-" Teresa ?"

Sa voix la tira de sa rêverie. Elle reposa sur un coude pour répondre à ses beaux yeux ensommeillés. Sa main glissa de sa taille pour glisser dans ses cheveux et les caressa. Elle ferma les yeux et se pencha à son contact, soufflant de contentement.

-" Bien dormi ?" Demanda-t-elle.

Sa main cessa de bouger et poussa sa tête pour la rapprocher de lui. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent doucement. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

-" Quelqu'un t'a déjà dit à quel point tu es belle ?" Murmura Jane, sa main glissant de ses cheveux pour attraper sa joue.

Teresa se contenta de sourire et l'embrassa. Ces petites choses la désarçonnaient et elle se demandait quelle place elle tenait dans son esprit. Il tenait à elle, c'était évident. Mais tenait-il à elle comme un ami pour une autre, un maître pour sa maîtresse, ou un homme pour son amour ? Parfois, elle ne voulait pas savoir, par peur que cela rompe ce qu'ils avaient et, par extension, lui brise le cœur.

Ses pensées s'effacèrent dès que le baiser s'approfondit et leurs langues commencèrent à se battre pour la domination. Ses mains tenaient fermement ses côtes et la tira sur lui, de sorte qu'elle a fini à cheval sur ses hanches. De faibles gémissements et des soupirs s'échappèrent de plaisir des deux, et une très, très petite voix dans son esprit lui dit d'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit en retard.

Allez vous faire voir, lui rétorqua, plus fort, une autre voix. Même si elle était vraiment, vraiment tentée d'oublier son travail, elle recula à contrecœur. Le grognement désapprobateur qui suivi la fit presque revenir sur sa décision.

-" Désolée" s'excusa-t-elle dans un murmure. " Je suis attendue."

Il soupira de déception, mais la laissa se lever pour s'habiller.

-" Dis que tu es malade" gémit-il, et elle se mit à rire de son ton enfantin. " Tu as la permission du maître !"

-" Jane" le réprimanda-t-elle avec un sourire, en boutonnant sa tenue. " Je ne peux pas faire ça aux autres. Van Pelt est très fatiguée ces jours-ci et nous avons des visiteurs cet après-midi, donc tu ferais mieux de retourner dans ta chambre avant qu'elle réalise que tu n'y es pas. "

La rousse était au courant de leur histoire, et elle jugeait que c'était déjà assez. Si les autres l'apprenaient ... ils avaient accepté son histoire personnelle, mais ça, c'était plus grand. Il se leva, l'encercla par derrière et embrassa son cou quand elle finit de faire sa queue de cheval. Une sensation de chaleur se glissa dans ses veines et elle soupira, oubliant ses soucis à nouveau. Elle ne se lassait pas de ses caresses, de la façon dont il la tenait.

-" Je dois vraiment y aller" murmura-t-elle, s'éloignant à contrecœur. Encore une fois, il l'a laissa filer, mais quand elle se tourna vers lui il lui attrapa le menton et effleura ses lèvres.

-" Je te verrai ce soir" répondit-il doucement, le front appuyé contre le sien.

Et quand elle entra dans la cuisine, elle ne put retenir le grand sourire sur son visage.

Emma finissait son déjeuner, d'énormes cernes sous les yeux. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi non plus ... La jeune femme remarqua également que ni Van Pelt, ni Rigsby n'étaient en vue. Habituellement, la rousse était là jusqu'à six heures et demie pour s'assurer que chacun était à sa tâche avant de passer à son propre travail. Elle lui demanda où ils étaient. La blonde adolescente haussa les épaules.

-" J'sais pas. M. Rigsby est arrivé comme une furie il y a dix minutes et lui a demandé de le suivre. Je ne voulais pas demander ce qu'il s'était passé, ils étaient un peu contrariés."

Teresa ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en coin. Emma avait toujours été incroyablement prudente et s'occupait de ses affaires autour du couple non-officiel. Elle aimait la rousse comme sa famille, mais la femme de ménage lui faisait peur parfois ... ou du moins, sa 'façon d'aboyer' pensa-t-elle, riant intérieurement. La jeune femme se calma un peu quand même. Il était rare que sa supérieur quitte la cuisine avant tout soit planifié. Ce qu'il s'était passé entre les deux devait être assez sérieux, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander quel genre de répercussions cela aurait sur leur entourage.

**- Slave -**

Van Pelt observait patiemment l'homme faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Un peu plus tôt, il était entré dans la cuisine avec une expression déterminée sur son visage, surprenant elle-même et la pauvre Emma pendant leur petit déjeuner. Depuis sa confession sur son état actuel, ils ne s'étaient pas parlés.

Après sa confession, il l'avait regardé fixement, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ça, et avait à peine put articuler un mot. Elle avait quitté la pièce peu de temps après, le laissant absorber l'information mais tout de même un peu blessée qu'il ne puisse réfléchir plus vite. Ils auraient dû s'y attendre tôt ou tard. En y repensant, c'était un miracle qu'elle ne soit tombée enceinte plus tôt. Ils étaient tous deux passionnés, très tactiles et n'hésitant pas à se le prouver au lit. Et elle était si éprise de lui ...

Si elle était confrontée au dilemme de partir avec lui ou rester avec M. Jane, elle savait qu'elle resterait, mais ça lui briserait le cœur.

Alors elle espérait pour leur bien à tout les deux, qu'il ferait le bon choix.

Rigsby s'arrêta soudainement et la regarda nerveusement.

-" Ecoute je ..." il hésita, ouvrant et fermant sa bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. " Je sais que tu aimes ton travail, et que tu veux garder ce bébé, et honnêtement, je ne pense pas que je sois encore prêt à assumer cette responsabilité ... Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas ..."

Son cœur se figea à ces derniers mots et ses yeux devinrent froids. Pas encore prêt ? Elle aurait pu lui cracher au visage en ce moment. Il nota son changement d'attitude et s'arrêta.

-" Ça va Grace ?"

Elle sourit amèrement.

-" Ça va ? Tu me demande si ça va ? Je suis désolée si je te mets dans une situation si délicate, mais ce bébé est notre responsabilité à tous les deux" sa voix était de plus en plus en colère. " Si tu ne le voulais pas, tu n'aurais pas dû me séduire en premier lieu."

Rigsby resta silencieux, la bouche grande ouverte de surprise. Ses yeux obscurcis par la colère quand réalisa ce qu'elle disait, et il l'a laissé échapper furieusement:

-" Tu ne peux pas m'écouter jusqu'au bout ?"

La rousse plissa les yeux. À l'heure actuelle, elle voulait juste le gifler fort.

-" Qu'est-ce que tu vas dire ? Je ne veux pas entendre tes excuses."

-" Merde Je t'aime Grace !" cria-t-il.

Grace était sur le point de lui cracher quelque chose au visage quand ses paroles l'a frappèrent. Amour ? Il l'aimait ? Un rouge vif se glissa sur ses joues alors qu'elle le regardait avec étonnement. Elle avait toujours été la seule à dire qu'elle était 'amoureuse', mais ne l'avait jamais entendu répondre. Pas verbalement, du moins ... Quand il la vit se calmer et attendre la suite, Rigsby respira profondément et reprit plus calmement:

-" Je t'aime, et je veux ..."

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Un fort KABOOM arriva de derrière. La porte explosa hors de ses gonds et finit à plat sur le sol. Trois personnes, deux hommes et une femme, arrivèrent du couloir. Rigsby se déplaça devant Van Pelt pour la protéger et leur grogna, les poings serrés:

-" Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous ici ?"

Les deux hommes, aux cheveux bruns sales, l'un aux yeux sombres et l'autre aux yeux verts, sortirent des pistolets et les visèrent. La femme brune de taille moyenne avec un regard meurtrier grogna

-" Conduisez-nous auprès de votre maître, et personne ne sera blessé."

**- Slave -**

Alors qu'Emma nettoyait le plancher en bois, Teresa lavait le grand tapis sur un mur, déterminé à effacer une tache de graisse sur le museau d'un chien. Puisqu'elle n'avait rien entendu de Van Pelt, la jeune femme avait décidé de donner un coup de main à sa collègue, désignée pour nettoyer le premier étage. La tâche était vraiment pénible, et sans Elise dans le coin -la femme asiatique et son mari étaient parti pour faire les courses tôt le matin- elle ne pouvait pas ignorer les suppliques de la pauvre fille pour l'aider, et elle avait accepté.

La chambre dans laquelle elles se trouvaient maintenant était plutôt petite, mais cachait beaucoup de peintures et de tapisseries. Seul un petit nombre était accroché au mur, représentant des scènes de chasse, des animaux et des licornes ...

Kaboom

La tête de Teresa se redressa de son travail. Le bruit n'était pas si fort, mais assez pour attirer leur attention. Et l'écho n'avait pas l'air si bon. Teresa n'aimait pas ça. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre, ou était-ce son imagination, mais tout à coup elle eut un mauvais pressentiment. Elles devaient sortir maintenant.

Elle regarda Emma qui, comprenant son message silencieux, alla à la porte dérobée donnant sur le jardin et tourna la poignée doucement. La porte s'ouvrit soudainement et frappa la jeune blonde au visage. Un visage bien trop familier se tenait dans l'encadrement de porte, accompagné de deux hommes. Encore une fois, le criminel posa ses yeux sur elle et sourit paresseusement. Un terrible sentiment envahit son corps et les souvenirs de son dernier affrontement avec lui commencèrent à brûler le dos et les côtés. Les coupures avaient guéris depuis un certain temps, mais l'aspect physique n'était rien comparé à la mémoire qui leur était associée.

-" Ravi de vous revoir, Teresa n'est-ce pas ?"

John le Rouge. Et il n'était pas seul cette fois.

L'homme frappa la tête d'Emma avec un coup de poing, envoyant l'adolescent blonde contre le mur et l'assommant. Le plus jeune regarda sa chute sur le sol avec un sourire narquois. Teresa les regarda rire de la situation de son amie. Si elle n'avait pas eut aussi peur de l'homme, peut-être qu'elle aurait essayé quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Ne restant pas figée comme un cerf devant un chasseur. Trois chasseurs.

-" Dumar, Dylan !" cria John le Rouge, attirant l'attention de ses complices. " Vous gardez un œil sur celle-là et assurez-vous que les deux autres clowns là-bas ne font pas d'histoires. Les étrangers sont partis pour un certain temps et Rebecca, Jared et Oliver doivent avoir le grand gars et sa petite amie sous contrôle …" il se tourna vers Teresa et sourit. Des frissons secouèrent sa colonne vertébrale de pure terreur. Il allait la tuer cette fois, elle pouvait le lire dans ses yeux. " Vous …" dit-il, s'approchant d'elle et lui saisissant le bras avec force, " allez venir avec moi dans les jardins. Nous avons une réunion avec votre maître là-bas ..."

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N****: et voilà pour aujourd'hui. J'attends de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé. **

**Prochain chapitre aussi vite que possible.**

_Sweety 06/08/13_


	20. Chapter 20

**Me revoilà avec la suite de ma traduction. Honte a moi de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps, c'est quelque chose que je fais un peu trop souvent et je suis désolée.**

**Le prochain chapitre arrivera plus vite, si je n'oublie pas, ce que j'ai aussi tendance a faire trop souvent.**

**Bonne lecture,**

_Sweety_

* * *

_Résumé__: Teresa, une jeune esclave, est acheté par Jane, un homme riche, contre l__'__esclave. Se passe au milieu du 19eme siècle. Univers Alternatif._

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

* * *

Quand il sortit de sa chambre, Jane fut accueilli par la vue d'un pistolet, tenue par un personnage inconnu. Un jeune homme, pour être précis, brun, large d'épaules et qui le regardait sans expression. Dans un premier temps, il ne dit pas un mot, il regarda juste l'étranger, en état de choc. Des questions traversait son esprit, qui était-il, que faisait-il ici, où a été Rigsby et Van Pelt ... Puis, il se racla la gorge et parla aussi calmement que ses nerfs le lui permettaient:

-" Bonjour. Vous êtes?"

Le jeune homme leva un sourcil vers lui, un peu surpris par sa réaction, et fit un petit geste avec le pistolet, lui faisant signe de venir.

-" Bonjour, M. Jane" répondit-il. " John le Rouge vous attend dans les jardins."

Son mauvais pressentiment s'aggrava pendant une seconde. Encore une fois, ce fou était venu dans sa maison? Il chassa sa colère, sachant que ça n'aiderait ni ses employés ni lui-même de paniquer. Par habitude, l'homme blond analysa immédiatement le plus jeune. Il avait l'air d'être du genre tranquille, pas du genre à au milieu de ses frères et sœurs. Il ne savait pas ce que John le Rouge lui a dit pour le mettre dans sa poche, mais ... Jane chassa ces pensées. Cela n'allait pas l'aider à se sortir de cette situation, ainsi il se contenta de hausser les épaules et murmura:

-" J'ai été accueilli beaucoup mieux avant."

-" Habituez-vous à ça. Pas besoin d'espérer de l'aide," ajouta l'étranger. "Votre personnel est sous contrôle."

-" Que voulez-vous dire?" Demanda Jane, soudain inquiet. John le Rouge s'était ... Déjà occupé d'eux?

-" Vous verrez par vous-même."

Les deux hommes marchèrent dans les couloirs en silence. Comme ils approchaient de la porte de l'arrière-cour, Jane se força à rester calme et posé, mais le fait de savoir une arme pointée sur lui dans le dos n'était pas vraiment une pensée réconfortante en elle-même, il ne pouvait que prier pour que sa famille aille bien. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à la porte du jardin. Bien sûr, cela devait être le seul endroit où aucun voisin serait en mesure d'entendre un coup de feu, non pas qu'il y avait des voisins autour pour le moment, pensa Jane lamentablement.

-" Nous voilà John."

Quand il eut un premier aperçut de la scène, il fut comme frappé de la foudre. Van Pelt et Rigsby étaient là, la rousse debout à côté d'une femme qui avait le canon d'un pistolet sur sa tempe; tandis que Rigsby tentait de se dégager de la prise ferme de deux autres complices. Ils avaient tous les deux une expression tendue, bien que le visage de Grace trahissait moins son angoisse que son amant. En tout cas, elle ne montrait encore une fois aucune faiblesse. Un coup d'œil sur leurs assaillants lui apprit que la femme était l'amante de John Le Rouge, et les deux autres des sortes d'amis ou associés. L'homme voulait vraiment en finir cette fois, jamais il n'avait amené des 'amis' avec lui avant. Le dernier incident avait dû le rendre impatient.

-" Bon travail Dylan. Bonjour M. Jane."

La voix de John Scarlet le ramena à la réalité. Il se retourna pour lui répondre quand il remarqua le dernier otage.

Teresa était là aussi, assise sur une chaise, les mains liées dans le dos. John le Rouge lui caressait les cheveux alors qu'elle tentait d'échapper à son contact en baissant sa tête. Sa grimace, un mélange de peur et de colère, chassa ce qui restait de son inquiétude et augmenta sa fureur. Bien sûr, John le Rouge lui donnerait un traitement spécial ... Il se maudit. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas les protéger, au moins une fois?

-" Je suis là", dit-il lentement. " Ils n'ont pas besoin d'être ici. Qu'ils s'en aillent."

Red John soupira dramatiquement.

-" Je ne peux pas M. Jane ... Ils savent que je suis ici. Et j'ai envoyé quelques autres de mes amis à prendre soin du reste de vos braves employés ... Dylan ici peut confirmer qu'ils ne sont pas en mesure d'intervenir avec mon plan ... Retourne vers Dumar en passant, et dis-lui d'en finir avec les deux hommes. Vous pouvez avoir la fille si vous voulez, mais ramenez-moi la tête des deux autres. "

Le jeune homme acquiesça et a quitta les lieux. John Le Rouge lâcha les cheveux de Teresa et signala à Rebecca de prendre sa place. La femme retira le pistolet de la tempe Van Pelt et se déplaça à côté de la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs. Pendant ce temps, Jane n'avait pas cessé de regarder fixement l'homme et ne broncha pas quand John le Rouge donna l'ordre à sa complice. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter. Avant de les embaucher, Florin et Julian étaient des voleurs-mêmes bons voleurs et les bagarreurs- et savait comment prendre soin d'eux-mêmes. Si Emma était aussi avec eux, au moins, elle était en sécurité.

Son attention fut distraite par la seule femme complice du criminel, qui regardait maintenant Rigsby.

-" Arrête de bouger, ou je lui tire dessus," dit clairement Rebecca, dirigeant son pistolet de nouveau vers Van Pelt.

La rouquine se redressa, posant instinctivement les mains sur son ventre pour protéger le bébé grandissant à l'intérieur. Rigsby cessa de se débattre et la femme abaissé son arme à feu. Tant que la femme de ménage était visée, Jane savait que le grand homme ne tenterait rien qui puisse mettre sa vie et celle du bébé en danger. Avec Teresa entre les mains du fou, _il_ n'allait rien tenter. Et même si les trois autres réussissaient à s'échapper ... Jane maudit l'homme. Il avait tout magnifiquement planifié. Leur dernier recours, le couple asiatique, était parti pour au moins quelques heures de plus, mais même s'ils revenaient plus tôt, Cho ne pourrait pas les prendre toutes à la fois.

-" J'ai attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps," soupira le criminel. "Le dernier acte est si ... facile que cela le rend ennuyeux."

-" Que voulez-vous?" Demanda Jane aussi calmement qu'il le pouvait. La question était rhétorique en quelque sorte. Depuis que Jane avait remis l'affaire à Minelli depuis des années, l'homme avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour rendre sa vie misérable.

John Le Rouge haussa les épaules.

-" Vous savez ce que je veux. Je pensais que vous étiez plus intelligent que ça."

Jane ne répondit pas, mais le foudroya simplement du regard. Sa réaction fit rire l'homme.

-" Vous ressemblez à votre père à bien des égards, M. Jane," sourit John Le Rouge. " L'aspect physique, bien sûr. Vous avez pris la plupart de ses traits. Et ses mauvaises habitudes ... comme coucher avec vos employés." Il recula, tira Teresa près de lui -ce qui fit froncer les sourcils à Rebecca- et caressa son cou. " Pourtant, je dois reconnaître que vous avez du goût, tout comme lui ... elle est tellement, tellement jolie."

Le visage de Jane se serra, mais il ne céda pas à la colère en lui quand elle fit une grimace de dégoût. Il déclara simplement, articulant avec fureur:

-" Je ne suis en _rien_ comme mon père. "

Le sourire de John le Rouge s'élargit.

-" Vraiment? Alors prouvez-le. Rebecca chérie, allez-y."

La femme brune hocha la tête, visant de nouveau la rousse, et avant que quoi que ce soit ne puisse être dit, tira de deux fois.

**- Slave -**

Dylan se dirigea vers les écuries, où il était sûr qu'il trouverait Dumar. Il l'avait laissé avec l'adolescente blonde et les deux autres travailleurs permanents dont on lui avait parlé, Julian et Florin. Il renifla. Leur mère n'avait pas eut de goût dans leurs prénoms, pensa-t-il. Les deux étaient étroitement attachés dans le dos quand il les avait quitté, n'opposant aucune résistance quand ils étaient arrivés avec la jeune fille inconsciente. Dumar n'avait qu'à garder un œil sur elle et les autres ne bougeraient pas. Pensant à eux, il se souvint de l'ordre direct de ramener leurs têtes. Mais John Le Rouge n'avait pas précisé dans quel état, pensa-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Il aimerait s'occuper du blond, Julian se rappelait-il. Jolie visage, mais pas de cervelle. Il couperait les bras et les jambes de l'homme. Petit à petit, tout comme son père le ferait avec de la viande à la boucherie. Il sourit, remerciant mentalement son père adoptif de lui avoir enseigné les techniques de découpe. Le brun, il le laisserait à Dumar.

L'écurie n'était pas loin du jardin, mais il se hâta de toute façon. Il voulait mettre de nouveau mettre en pratique ses compétences, en espérant que l'homme n'avait pas commencé sans lui- leur sort avait été scellé dès que Red John avait ordonné la capture de toute façon. Il entra par la porte de derrière et fit le tour, essayant de repérer son compagnon et les otages. Il remarqua finalement l'homme appuyé contre un mur de l'écurie, le dos tourné vers lui.

-" Hey Dumar!" cri-t-il, essayant d'attirer l'attention de l'homme plus âgé. Il ne bougea pas. Le jeune homme soupira et s'approcha, posa une main sur son épaule et le secoua: " Hé c'est pas le moment de dormir, Red John veut que nous ..."

Dumar tomba mollement au sol. Dylan s'arrêta, choqué à la vue du corps immobile de son collègue. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à maintenant, mais le vieil homme portait un foulard rouge. Dumar ne portait jamais de foulard. Il s'accroupit et retira le tissu. Une lame se révéla, profondément plongé dans son cou et le jeune homme sauta en arrière. Il sortit le couteau qu'il gardait dans sa ceinture et regarda autour de lui. Derrière lui, il repéra l'un des deux hommes précédemment attaché au sol. Son visage s'assombrit de stupéfaction quand le second apparut de l'autre côté, bloquant son évasion.

-" Comment avez-vous ..."

-"Un bon cuisinier ne sort jamais sans son couteau" sourit le prénommé Julian, montrant un long bracelet noir sous sa manche, dans lequel pourrait facilement être caché une mince lame de rasoir. Dylan jura intérieurement. Alors l'homme s'était libéré lui-même? Ça n'était pas censé se passer ainsi!

-" Nous sommes des voleurs, gamin" continua le brun, amusé par sa gêne évidente et maintenant, son hésitation. " Des liens ne peuvent pas nous retenir. Ton erreur a été de prendre l'arme avec toi, et de laisser ton ... Ami sans moyen de défenses. "

Bien sûr, ils avaient d'abord tué Dumar puis avaient caché la jeune fille. Il était piégé seul contre eux deux. Mais ce n'était pas un problème. Dumar était juste un vieil imbécile qui ne savait pas ce que le mot 'se battre' voulait dire. Il avait grandi dans les rues avant d'être pris en charge par ses parents adoptifs, il le savait.

-" Rends-toi" grogna le cuisinier. "Et nous ne te ferons pas de mal."

Dylan tint son arme avec plus de confiance. S'il réussissait à les tuer tous les deux, John le Rouge le féliciterait pour sûr!

-" Vous ne me tuerez pas" sourit-il. " Je suis plus fort que vous."

Les regards des deux hommes restèrent impassibles.

-" Dans le mot 'voleurs' gamin" Florin parla lentement. " Tu entends aussi 'survie' . Si tu ne te rends pas, nous te tuerons, quel que soit ton âge ou ta force. "

Le jeune homme secoua la tête en signe d'incrédulité et se jeta sur le plus proche, Julian. Dylan fit un large geste, essayant de le toucher avec sa lame. Le cuisinier se baissa en évitant le coup mortel du couteau et quand Dylan tourna la tête, Julian lui jeta de la poussière dans les yeux. Le jeune homme poussa un cri de mécontentement et essaya de l'enlever tout en donnant des coups incontrôlés dans l'air. En dépit d'être temporairement aveuglé, il pouvait encore sentir leur présence et tout à coup, il se sentait qu'il parvenait à toucher quelque chose. L'odeur familière de sang et un cri de douleur lui fit savoir qu'il avait blessé un de ses agresseurs.

Mais sa joie fut courte. Peu de temps après, une corde se serra autour de son cou, l'étouffant. La main serrant le couteau s'immobilisa et l'arme en tomba. Un rire sinistre échappé de sa bouche quand il comprit sa défaite, et un sourire laid apparut sur son visage quand il sentit ses forces faiblirent.

-" Désolé gamin, mais nous t'avons avertit" un murmure dernière lui chatouilla son oreille.

Des mains se placèrent sur sa tête, et avec un "déclic" sec de la nuque, Dylan expira son dernier soupir.

**- Slave -**

Emma ouvrit un œil lentement. Sa tête lui faisait mal -qui avait eu la bonne idée d'utiliser un marteau sur elle?- et elle était mal à l'aise couché sur… de la paille? Elle fronça les sourcils. Le seul endroit où il y avait de la paille était dans l'écurie. Et n'était-elle pas en train de nettoyer au premier étage avec Te ...

Son esprit se rappela soudain de la porte s'ouvrant trop violemment, puis plus rien. Que c'était-il passé entre-temps?

Elle aperçut ses deux collègues un peu plus loin. Florin bandait le bras de Julian. Le visage du cuisinier se serré à chaque fois que son ami faisait un faux mouvement, mais il ne se plaint pas. D'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir, une grande plaie faite par un couteau, sans doute, allait le long de son bras, de l'épaule au poignet. L'homme n'allait pas être en mesure de bouger son bras gauche pendant un certain temps.

Emma sauta sur ses pieds, aussi adroitement qu'elle le pouvait et a courut vers eux. Elle s'arrêta une seconde quand elle vit deux corps baigner dans leur sang sur le sol. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et elle dû faire demi-tour pour vomir. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait des cadavres morts récemment, et elle n'avait jamais vu autant de ...

-" Emma?" La voix de Florin parvint à ses oreilles et elle se redressa péniblement en jetant un regard vers lui. " Tu vas bien jeune fille?"

Elle hocha la tête maladroitement, se reprit en main et se dirigea vers eux lentement. Ses yeux évitèrent les restes et se posèrent sur le cuisinier blessé et le cavalier.

-" Que s'est-il passé?" demanda-t-elle lentement, remarquant à peine sa voix était au bord de l'hystérie. Par contre, eux le remarquèrent et répondirent calmement que le manoir avait été attaqué par John le Rouge. Les deux cadavres étaient ses sous fifres qu'ils avaient dut tuer pour survivre. La jeune fille blonde hocha la tête, tentant difficilement de ravaler ses larmes de peur. Au bout d'un moment, Florin se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

-" Écoutes-moi attentivement jeune fille" murmura le cavalier, tenant fermement ses épaules. " Tu vas prendre un cheval et galoper jusqu'à la ville, voir la police et avertir Minelli. Tu sais où ..."

-" Non" répondit-elle, sa voix tremblant légèrement. " Allez-y vous et Julian. Il a besoin de voir un médecin et vous pouvez l'aider ... Minelli sait où nous vivons ..."

-" Tu vas y aller Emma " coupa sèchement Florin. "Ni Julian, ni moi n'allons te laisser seule ici alors qu'il y a un fou dans les parages."

-" Et s'il avait envoyé des hommes dehors?" souligna-t-elle. Ses mains tremblaient encore, mais ses yeux étaient fixes. " Je peux me cacher dans le manoir. Je connais chaque passage secret. Je sais qu'ils sont ici maintenant, ils ne m'auront pas deux fois."

-" Elle marque un point mon gars" coupa Julian. " Tu es le cavalier le plus rapide du coin. Les voisins ne sont pas là pour le moment et ce serait plus sûr si elle restait dans la pièce de survie."

La jeune blonde hocha la tête avec enthousiasme d'accord. Face à leur alliance, Florin soupira, sachant que le temps était compté et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de perdre plus de gens têtus comme eux.

-" Très bien, mais tu vas directement à la pièce de survie Emma, c'est compris?"

Il attendit qu'elle hoche la tête pour de bon avant de se tourner vers les chevaux et d'en prendre deux, un déjà sellé et l'autre sans selle. Julian sauta facilement sur le premier et Florin prit l'autre. Son expérience avec les chevaux lui permettrait de ne pas être handicapé avec ce détail. Aussi silencieusement que possible, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie des écuries.

-" Prenez garde" murmurèrent-ils en même temps avant de frapper les côtes de leurs chevaux et de les pousser aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Emma se tint là, les regardant galoper jusqu'au bout de la route, droit vers le portail d'entrée. Puis, elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le manoir avec détermination.

**- Slave -**

John le Rouge se mit à rire à gorge déployée quand Rigsby s'écroula, son épaule saignant abondamment. La peau du grand homme pâlit et il tomba au sol, une main sur sa blessure. Avant Rebecca ait appuyé sur la gâchette, il avait réussi à sortir de l'emprise de ses ravisseurs et a pousser Van Pelt sur le coté, recevant les deux balles destinées ap la rousse. Heureusement, John retint Rebecca en arriere quand elle visa de nouveau l'homme, agacé par son intervention.

Van Pelt se mit à genoux à côté de son amant et tint son visage contre sa poitrine, alors qu'il tentait d'étouffer ses cris de douleur contre ses vêtements. Ses bras tremblaient d'anxiété à la vue du sang. Le visage de Jane devint blanc alors qu'il regardait son garde du corps blessé. Il fit un geste vers lui, rapidement arrêté par l'un des larbins de John Le Rouge.

-" Je le reconnais, vous aviez raison ... Vous n'êtes pas votre père" le sourire du fou s'agrandi. " Quand j'ai tué cette salope de Lady Jane, il m'a prié d'épargner sa vie ... il a fini lamentablement pour un homme de parole."

Les yeux de Van Pelt s'agrandirent de surprise. Elle savait que les morts du père de Jane et de sa femme n'avaient pas été accidentelle, mais Jane ne lui avait jamais dit _qu'il_ était le responsable. Pas étonnant que son arrestation signifiait tellement pour son maître. Son attention fut ramenée sur son amant quand il bougea d'inconfort contre elle. Le sang coulait en abondance de la blessure par balle, colorant de la veste sombre que portait habituellement l'homme. Van Pelt se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour retenir un gémissement de désespoir. Elle détestait ça, être témoin de sa famille être injuriée par un fou et ses hommes, et ne pas être en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle se demandait si l'un d'eux en sortirait vivant et sourit à cette pensée. John le Rouge ferait en sorte que personne n'en sorte vivant.

-" Oliver, Jared, gardez un œil sur eux" dit l'homme désignant le couple de la tête. " Rebecca, aides la belle dame a se lever et suis moi."

La rouquine pouvait juste regarder son ami et maître être emmené, avec le sentiment désespéré qu'elle ne reverrait jamais. Avec les quatre partit, la main Rigsby saisit douloureusement le bras de Van Pelt. La femme de ménage grimaça légèrement, mais ne protesta. Elle lui caressa les cheveux doucement.

-" Calmes-toi Wayne" murmura-t-elle. "J'ai besoin que tu te calmes."

-" Je ... Je n'avais pas fini de parler là ... là-bas" murmura-t-il, respirant lentement. " Grace, je ..."

Elle secoua la tête en signe d'incrédulité et le tint serré. Il serait inutile d'essayer de le faire taire, il l'ignorerait. Et puisque personne ne semblait faire attention à eux ... l'homme était têtu.

-" Grace, Je t'aime et je veux res ... rester à tes côtés pour le r ... reste de m ... ma vie."

Des larmes silencieuses construit au coin de ses yeux et elle se mordit

la lèvre pour garder le contrôle. Pourquoi l'homme sacrément avoir à

sonner, il était sur le point de s'évanouir?

-" Je ne suis pas le m ... meilleur avec les mots, toi et M. Jane l'êtes ... mais s'il te plaît réponds à cette ..." il rit nerveusement et resserra son étreinte si possible. " Epouse-moi?"

Dans toute autre situation, elle l'aurait fixé comme s'il avait un troisième œil. Wayne Rigsby ne croyait pas en la religion et elle non plus. Elle ne pouvait comprendre le côté traditionnel de la demande, la promesse d'amour éternel et tout, et c'était adorable. À l'heure actuelle cependant, elle sentait qu'elle était sur le point de rire de l'ironie. Pourquoi rien ne pourrait arriver normalement une fois dans sa vie? Elle continua de lui caresser la tête et l'embrassa légèrement sur la tempe.

-" Je te donnerais ma réponse quand ce cauchemar sera fini ... Continue de t'accrocher Wayne, s'il te plaît."

Il soupira avec exaspération, grimaça de douleur et inspira et expira lentement. Van Pelt commença à fredonner pour se rassurer, mais il n'osa pas fermer les yeux. Si son maître allait mourir aujourd'hui des mains de John le Rouge, il était de son devoir de le regarder jusqu'à la fin.

John ordonna soudainement à Rebecca de faire s'agenouiller Teresa. La jeune femme se retrouva jetée au sol et fut redressée par une forte prise dans ses cheveux. Elle essaya de contrôler l'envie de grimacer, sachant que ça rendrait son maitre encore plus coupable.

-" Vous m'avez volé Tennessee" cria l'homme. " Elle ne me regardait plus. Tout ce que je pouvais voir, c'était la tristesse, le désespoir, la douleur de ne pas voir son sale gosse! Puis ... puis elle est partit loin de moi. Elle m'a dit que j'avais changé bla, bla ... Qu'elle ne pouvait plus m'aimer! Elle s'est éloignée de moi et s'est cachée pendant trois ans! A la fin, j'étais celui à la trouver et je me suis assuré qu'elle ne m'échappe plus. "

Ses yeux n'étaient rien d'autre que pure folie mélangée avec une profonde douleur et souffrance. Il saisit Jane par le col et approcha son visage du sien.

-" Je veux que vous souffriez. Je veux que vous mourriez en regardant votre putain, regardez les larmes qu'elle va pleurer pour vous, et puis je vais aussi ouvrir sa gorge, de sorte que non seulement vous allez mourir douloureusement, mais vous allez également le regarder mourir. Mais je serai miséricordieux envers elle " ajouta-t-il d'un ton grave, pensif. " Elle va mourir plus vite ... mais assez lentement pour vous puissiez tout voir."

Le sourire diabolique revint, et il poussa sa première proie contre le mur. Les yeux de Jane et Teresa se croisèrent.

Elle essayait de chercher l'espoir dans son regard. N'importe quoi, tout ce qui pourrait lui dire qu'il avait un plan, qu'il n'allait pas mourir. Mais Teresa lut seulement la peur d'un homme sur le point mourir, bien dissimulé derrière une barrière de colère, de désespoir et une petite part de refus pour l'ensemble de la situation. Elle rata presque son murmure. Un sentiment d'impuissance et d'incrédulité se glissa lentement quand elle comprit ses paroles, et il lui donna un dernier sourire avant de redevenir grave et regarda le fou, inexpressif.

Teresa tenta de se dégager des bras de Rebecca dans un dernier mouvement désespéré, mais la femme avait un avantage avec ses mains déliées et en étant debout. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire était de rester ici et regarder l'homme qu'elle aimait se faire tuer et elle se détestait pour cela. Rien, elle n'avait rien fait pour le remercier de sa protection, ses soins, tout. Elle ne pouvait même pas répondre à ses derniers mots. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait penser pour soulager sa douleur serait de ne pas crier quand son tour viendrait ...

Les traits de John Le Rouge devinrent grave, presque solennel.

-" Dites bonjour à Tennessee pour moi," gronda-t-il.

Un éclat de pure haine éclaira ses yeux avant qu'il ne plonge le couteau dans la chair tendre ...

**POW**

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**Et voilà pour aujourd'hui. J'attends vos commentaires.**

_Sweety 25/08/13_


End file.
